For the good of us all
by pt159
Summary: Season 2 AU: Regina falls through the portal with Emma and chooses to stay in the Enchanted Forest when Emma returns to Storybrooke. Cora is trying to take over what is left of the Enchanted Forest. When she targets the Merry Men, Mulan goes to Regina for help to defeat the Queen of Hearts. Outlaw Queen and RegalBeliever (though Regina and Henry are mostly in different realms)
1. Chapter 1

**AN In this AU assume that Regina and Emma's journy in the Enchanted Forest has followed the path that Snow and Emma took. I don't want to rehash over scenes we all know so well from the show and other amazing Season 2 inspired FanFics. We pick up their story the day before Regina and Emma arrive at Lake Nostos.**

Enchanted Forest

Regina stared into the glowing flames of the fire in the pit in front of her. Once again thinking over her plan to get the Saviour back to Storybrooke. She was confident that she had considered the myriad of things that could go wrong and had effective contingencies in place but Regina had always been meticulous in her planning and this time so much more was at stake! She physically shuddered at the thought of just how much Henry would _hate_ her if anything went wrong and his precious _Emma_ was unable to get home to him… His _real mother_ she scowled at the words. God it hurt to even think it. Emma "the Saviour" Swan - Henry's _real mother._ No matter how many times Henry had said it, _screamed_ it at his adoptive mother, it still burned.

She turned her face away from the flames as tears burned her eyes. He hadn't even _asked once_ about how she was. She had been stuck for weeks in the Enchanted Forest, traipsing through dirt and mud with the Saviour, facing ogres, _Cora,_ all the while communicating with Henry through Aurora and the effects of a sleeping curse the Saviour had stood by and watched him eat. In all that time, Henry never once asked after her, the woman who had _raised him_ for ten years, when his precious saviour had abandoned him. Never asked if Regina were alive or dead…

Regina had been thrilled when Aurora revealed that she had seen Henry in the Red Room. That she could talk with him, was so relieved to learn that he was able to control the flames so he was not getting injured as the princess was prone to do. But night after night, meeting after meeting when Aurora would awaken and look at Regina with guilt and relay messages of love and support from Henry to Emma, Regina's excitement turned to dust and then like a phoenix, simmering rage arose from those ashes and settled in her belly.

Now all she wanted to do was get the damn Saviour home so she wouldn't have to see the pity in Emma's eyes when their gazes locked.

 _"_ _You're Henry's mom?" Aurora had asked when they finally put the pieces together and realized Henry was the boy she had been meeting in her dreams. "Yes, I am," Emma said shooting a challenging look towards Regina who had taken a step forward only to clamp her mouth shut as Aurora continued "He said to tell you that he loves you.' She had smiled 'He misses you and he said he was sorry for everything," Aurora had no idea of the hurt her words brought Regina._

 _"_ _Anything else?" Regina asked, unable to completely hide the tremor in her voice. "Did he have any message for me?" she continued, her gaze dropping to the ground to hide the tears both women had already seen forming in her eyes._

 _"_ _Your Majesty?" Aurora asked, clearly confused as to why a small boy would have a message for the Evil Queen._

 _"_ _Never mind," Regina said briskly. "It's dawn, we need to get moving."_

 _"_ _Regina," Emma began, feeling a twinge of guilt at the obvious hurt in Regina's tone._

 _"_ _Save it Swan," Regina had snapped._

 _A few days later Aurora approached Regina about Henry. Unable to contain her curiosity as to why the Queen was so upset by Henry's message. Regina had scowled at the princess but found she wanted to defend her place in Henry's life. A mother was more than simple biology wasn't it? Ten years couldn't be erased by mere blood alone?_

 _Aurora was beyond surprised to learn that Henry was Regina's adopted son. That in the months before the two women fell into the portal he had rejected her in favour of his birth mother._

 _'I'll speak with him tonight,' Aurora began as Regina shook her head 'no'. 'At least let me tell him you're alright?' she persuaded._

 _'No' Regina said with a sad look. 'I won't push him. I want Henry, he is my son and I love him – as terrible as I seem to be at it… He needs to come to me freely. No tricks and no pressure. He has to come to me on his own," she said with a pained smile, "so that I know he has forgiven me.'_

 _Emma standing behind them closed her eyes at the hurt she heard in Regina's voice and for the first time a spark of belief in the Queen was born. You couldn't fake that level of pain and it wasn't in Regina to do so. Even Emma knew that for Regina, showing how much something hurt was considered a weakness and Emma found herself trusting the Mayor a little more, questioning her motives a little less after that. Emma allowed herself to look past the image of the cold-hearted Mayor that Regina had always projected and began to see the woman._

 _When the former Evil Queen saved Emma's life, protecting her as well as Mulan and Aurora from ogres, zombies and Cora. Emma had seen in Regina a strong and surprisingly capable leader, someone who could be redeemed and while Emma would never like the woman, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the way Henry had and continued to treat his adoptive mother. Emma knew that Regina would never accept words of comfort from the Saviour, the woman who had taken her child from her so completely, but Emma vowed to have a long talk with Henry about giving his adoptive mother a second chance when they got home._

Regina took a deep breath and moved her gaze to the stars. For a moment she allowed herself to think of her son, her town, a place that felt like _home_ more than any other she had ever known. She missed the stars in Storybrooke and hoped with all her heart that one day she would see them again.

She hadn't told the saviour her plan, had only entrusted Mulan with their destination, but no one in their party was currently aware that Regina had no intention of returning to Storybrooke with Emma. She knew Emma would try to talk her out of staying. Would jump to the conclusion that Regina was remaining in the Enchanted Forest because of Henry's complete and utter rejection of her. Regina rolled her eyes to herself, as if that would keep her from her son? Of course she would be pained to watch Henry grow from afar with the Saviour and her two idiot parents by his side, taking her place, but what mother wouldn't endure such hurt if it meant being able to watch their child grow? No, Regina had to stay here to protect him, and by proximity everyone in Storybrooke, from Cora.

 _She was beyond shocked when the image of Lancelot melted away to reveal her mother. Shocked, terrified, angry. Had barely managed to escape with the Saviour when Cora sent her zombie army after them. Then when she stumbled upon Hook with Mulan and Aurora all hell had nearly broken lose. She was stupid to have ever trusted that damn pirate. Cora had made it clear during their journey from the wardrobe to the beanstalk that she would stop at nothing to have Regina back at her side, the Queen of Hearts and the Evil Queen, ruling the Enchanted Forest together. Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't been tempted. Cora knew how to pluck her heartstrings, she knew each of Regina's weaknesses and every time her mother managed to track her down, those few seconds of conversation would have Regina being drawn back into Cora's web of darkness._

 _Cora knew her daughter intended to return to the Land Without Magic and was doing everything she could to prevent it. Regina cursed herself for allowing Emma to reveal so much of their plight to 'Lancelot' when Regina knew there was something off about the man. But there was no point lamenting the things she could not change. Cora knew about Storybrooke, knew of_ Emma's _son, a blessing really, even as it made Regina's blood boil when Emma laid claim to Henry. Cora would follow them there in a heartbeat to call her daughter to heal and there were fewer places for Regina to hide in Storybrooke, even if she believed she could keep Henry safe from her mother._

 _It took a few days before Regina realised that Cora was tracking her through her magic. Magic users were few and far between in the Enchanted Forest since the Dark Curse and it was easy for someone as practiced as Cora to sense when her daughter used her gift. Every time Regina created a fireball to light the campfire Cora was on to them and Regina concluded the only way to hide was to refrain from using her magic. It had been days since they had seen Cora and the distance from her mother kept Regina from straying into dark thoughts. With Cora's ceased whisperings of reunion, love and forgiveness Regina was able to focus on Henry and it was the thoughts of her son that kept from running to her mother's arms._

 _She wanted to be better for him, wanted to earn his forgiveness, his respect and hopefully his love. She knew without a doubt that returning to her evil ways would only push him further from her._

 _It was after she met Antoine and was on her way back down the beanstalk that she thought about staying. The giant was the last of his kind, all alone in the world striving to redeem himself for his foolish mistakes, to earn forgiveness of brothers long since dead. Regina couldn't help but wonder what Henry might think if she found a way redeem_ herself. _If she were to defeat her mother and protect the people still here in the Enchanted Forest? Was it possible she could return to Henry a hero? Could he maybe, just maybe, believe that she had changed, truly changed? Would he let her be part of his world again? Allow just a small amount of love for her to grown in his heart?_

"So are you going to tell me your plan," Emma said, startling Regina from her thoughts.

"No," Regina's voice was quiet but ice cold.

"Really?" Emma looked incredulous. "After – what? Three weeks fighting side by side you don't trust me? Not even to know where we are going!" Regina turned her gaze to the Saviour and was surprised to find hurt in the blonde woman's eyes.

"It has nothing to do with trust and everything to do with my mother. The trees have ears Emma." Regina murmured. "It's best for all of us if we keep things on a need to know basis. Especially with the one-handed wonder tied to a tree 6 feet from where we're talking." Regina finished, her gaze back on the flames.

"Given I'm trusting you with my life I think I need to know what you're planning," Emma' voice was low but steely causing Regina to give a humourless chuckle.

"The key word there is _trust_ Emma. Don't worry. I have no intention of causing Henry to hate me anymore than he already does. I'll get you back to Storybrooke in one piece." Regina didn't move her eyes from the fire, unwilling to meet the Saviour's gaze but Emma heard the hurt leaking through her words.

Emma softly sighed, turning her own gaze to the fire.

"He'll come around, you know," she said quietly after a pause. "Once he hears how much you've done. I wouldn't have survived here without you and I certainly would never have figured out how to get home without you. Once Henry hears that – " Regina all but leapt on the Saviour, her hands over her mouth and their faces inches apart as her eyes flared with anger.

"Don't say another _word._ Are you that indifferent to his safety?" Regina said through gritted teeth, her voice quiet but no less dangerous. "Do you know what she'll do to bring me to her side? To have me _evil_ once more?" Emma closed her eyes and realised the carelessness with which she had spoken. All the while Hook tied behind them to a tree, listening to every word.

"A new love hey your majesty?" Hook began and Regina closed her eyes, angrily shoving Emma away from her with the hand that had still been over the saviour's mouth. She rose to her feet and stomped over to Hook. Grabbing the cloth gag that had been removed from his mouth from where it hung at his neck and unceremoniously shoving it back in once more without a word. Without even raising her eyes to his less he see the glossy tears that had yet to fall from sheer will power alone.

"Mulan!" She called as she got back to her feet. "There has been a change of plan," she nodded with her head for them to walk further away from the campsite and Emma listened to their fading footsteps with a building resentment. _She_ was the Saviour, _she_ was meant to be the one to bring them home and yet _she_ wasn't even being included in the planning! Ok perhaps its because she had proven less than capable of keeping her damn mouth shut but still…

Emma huffed as she spread out her bedroll and lay down to at least try and get some sleep. It was only moment's later that she heard the women's footsteps crunching through the grass, alerting her to their return. She couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out when she heard the muffled mumbling of Hook trying to get Regina to remove his gag, which the former Queen ignored.

"I'm going to turn in," Aurora announced as Regina returned to her previous seat on the log near where Emma lay. She wouldn't sleep tonight there was no point trying. Mulan walked over to where Aurora stood. "Anything you would like me to relay to Henry?" Emma turned, leaning on her elbow to look to Regina who in turn sighed, catching Mulan's gaze Regina took the other woman's small but serious smile as encouragement to relay at least a little of their plan.

"I can't give you the details you seek Emma. I can't risk my mother finding out," she began and Emma rolled her eyes. "But Aurora, tell Henry that he will be reunited with the Saviour tomorrow. Tell him to ask Gold where to wait," at Aurora's confused frown she explained, "Henry will understand what that means."

"Aurora," Emma said as the princess turned towards her bedroll and make-shift shelter that Mulan had built for her. "Tell Henry he will be reunited with both his mothers." Emma said with a smile towards Regina who only glared in response causing Emma to frown.

"No, he won't," Regina bit out through her clenched jaw.

"Regina," Emma began sitting up and turning to face the Mayor. She sighed when Regina only hardened her glare. It was time to start mending bridges. "I know I've said some horrible things, that Henry has said some horrible things. But kids say things they don't mean and what the hell would I know? I never had a mother. You're every bit as much his mother as I am. And you'll show him that when we get back."

Regina's gaze lost its heat and she eyes turned tired and desperately sad. "I'm not going back with you Emma," she said as a single tear escaped her vigilance and fell down her cheek.

At that Emma kicked off her sorry excuse for a blanket and jumped to her feet. "What?"

"You heard me," Regina said as she stood and quickly wiped the moisture from her cheek. "I'm staying here." Seeing the two women begin to face off, Mulan quietly pulled Aurora away and to her shelter. The soldier had grown to respect the former Evil Queen since they began their journey together. She would never have imagined ever trusting the woman but Regina had proven to be intelligent, brave and surprisingly reliable. It was clear to see that the Queen had changed during the time stopping curse. How else could one explain her sacrificing a chance to get home like she was going to? Cutting herself off from the only person she loved to keep him from even the risk of danger? While neither woman had confided their troubles in the other, they had developed an understanding based on mutual trust and respect. And that led Mulan to take the princess away and allow the two travellers a chance to talk.

"No, you're not," Emma said and Regina's gaze hardened. "You don't get to do this, to _abandon_ him just because he's pushing you away! Do you know how many times I pushed foster parents away when all I wanted was for them to fight for me? To show me they really cared? And _every time_ it got hard they turned tail and ran! Proving to me over and over that I wasn't worth the trouble! Well you don't get to do that to our son!" Emma yelled.

Regina's gaze flashed with anger as she pulled back her hand and slapped the other woman in the face. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to shock the Saviour into silence.

"How _dare you?"_ Regina seethed. "I would _never_ abandon _my son!_ As much as it would kill me to see him raised by the daughter of my enemy, being denied any role in his life after raising him _on my own_ for ten years – I would endure that and more if it meant being able to watch him grow!"

"Then what the hell Regina? What is this about?"

Regina scoffed, "what do you think my mother would do if I went to Storybrooke? Hmm? _Saviour?_ " her voice dripped with distain as she spat out the title Rumplestiltskin had bestowed on Snow's daughter. "Do you think she would leave any stone unturned to find me? Do you think she would leave _anyone_ I cared about alive if it meant turning me back to the darkness? And now you've told Captain Hook, her partner in crime, that I have a son." Regina scoffed. "And they call you the Saviour? You just signed Henry's death warrant if Cora ever finds a way to that realm."

"But she can't just cross to the World Without Magic. The only way is the Dark Curse" Emma's voice lacked the certainty of her words.

"No Emma! The only way _was_ the Dark Curse. You seriously thought I was about to cast the Dark Curse? Crush the heart of the thing I love most? Damn it Emma – use your damn brain! _Henry_ is the thing I love most and even if he were here I'd never crush his heart! I am _not that person anymore!"_ Regina's voice raised out of anger or frustration Emma couldn't tell.

Emma paused, thinking over what Regina had said. She never really knew what was involved in casting the Dark Curse, had just assumed that was Regina's plan. "I don't understand," she finally confessed, her mouth a grim line.

Regina huffed out a breath and returned to her seat on the log in front of the fire, with Emma following her lead.

"When I cast the Dark Curse twenty eight years ago, it formed a connection between the Land Without Magic to the other realms. No one knows for sure why it was so difficult to get to the World Without Magic, but I've always believed the lack of magic in that realm kept it hidden, or protected. The only way to go there was with a magic bean.

"The Dark Curse changed that. It connected the World Without Magic to the other realms. It was the Dark Curse that enabled you to travel through the wardrobe to that realm, it had commenced when your father put you in the tree and lit the path to your destination. Something Rumplestiltskin had foreseen." Regina said bitterly. "The Dark Curse connect the Enchanted Forest with that world and enabled Gold to bring Magic to Storybrooke and for any number of portals to work to connect the realm. It was why the Hat worked, why I'm sure the ashes from the Enchanted Tree will get you back home, and why my mother would have little difficulty finding a way to follow us should she choose." Regina finished on a whisper and Emma could see how heartbroken the Mayor was.

Emma's mind raced with this new information. If she convinced Regina to come with her and Cora came and hurt Henry, Emma would never forgive herself. But she was the Saviour! She couldn't just leave the woman here?

"What will you do?" Emma whispered.

"I will find a way to defeat her. Prove to Henry that I have really changed. That I can be _good,"_ Regina frowned over the word as though it tasted uncomfortable on her tongue. "And then I will come home."

"And if you fail?" Emma asked. _Pushing,_ Regina thought, _always pushing!_

"If I fail Miss Swan the result will be one of two things," her detached tone was a tell-tale sign to Emma that Regina had thought on this a lot the past two weeks. She couldn't help but wonder just when the Queen decided she was going to stay here? "I'll be dead or I will be ruling the Enchanted Forest with an iron fist alongside the Queen of Hearts." From Regina's scowl, Emma couldn't tell which outcome the other woman thought was worse. "Either way Henry will never know."

"You'll come home, Regina. You will defeat your mother and you will come _home."_ Emma said, reaching out to rest her hand atop the Queens.

Regina gave a short nod. "I will do my damn best," was all that she said. Not willing to show any more weakness to this girl though her mind screamed at her that she had never successfully stood up to Cora. That she had no reason to really believe that this time would be any different? Even pushing Cora through a mirror into Wonderland wasn't enough to stop her clawing her way back into Regina's heart. She had thought she was finally _free_ when Hook confirmed he had killed her and now her mother was keeping her from her son, from her home… What she was attempting was suicide, but she would try. She had to try, for _Henry_.

* * *

As Regina predicted they arrived at Lake Nostos by mid-morning the following day.

"It's gone!" Mulan exclaimed.

"What's gone?" Emma asked as Hook gave a muffled giggle, clearly thinking the Queen's plan had failed.

"There was a lake here," Aurora explained in hushed tones as the Queen and Mulan made their way into the dry centre of what once had been the most beautiful of lakes. "It's water had magical properties and even a few drops could restore what once was lost."

"The wardrobe," Emma said suddenly understanding the Queen's plan. The woman was smart, no one could dispute that, she thought surprisingly impressed rather that bitter over the thought. They certainly had come a long way on this journey.

Mulan returned to the Saviour and the princess as Regina began walking around in a deliberate circle in the middle of the lake. "What is she doing?" Aurora questioned, bringing one hand up to block out the sun.

"Come on," Mulan directed in her usual abrasive tone. "Bring the pirate." She instructed Emma, as she took Aurora's hand to help her down the rocks.

When they were all together in the middle of what was once an expansive lake Regina began, "While the lake is dry on the surface, there is still water beneath which I will bring to the surface using magic. Once I do we will need to move quickly."

"Why? Will the water evaporate again?" Emma asked.

"No. I believe the use of magic alerts my mother to our location," she said softly. Revealing to Emma and Aurora a theory she had previously only confided to Mulan.

"That's why you weren't using your magic," Emma breathed with a look of comprehension. "I thought you were just trying to toughen me up." She said thinking about the long walks through the forest when Regina could have so easily teleported them to their destination, and Mulan knocking flint against stone night after night to start a fire when one of Regina's infamous fireballs could have easily done the trick. Emma inwardly groaned thinking of how completely clueless she had been when taken out of her comfort zone.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that's not all you thought I was doing," Regina said with an accusing raise of her brow and Emma could only dip her head in agreement. She couldn't deny that she thought the former Evil Queen was being a giant bitch for making them all run around when her magic could have eased the burden. "Aurora and Mulan, I would like you to take cover behind those dunes," she said, pointing in the general direction of some large boulders, "and _stay out of sight._ Emma – "

"I won't be any help to you way over there," Mulan interrupted, her voice firm. "It's more than 200 yards from where you will create the portal."

"You won't be any use to me regardless of where you stand. This will be a magical battle Mulan, you won't be able to fight off the Queen of Hearts with your sword," Regina's voice was full of distain but it did not offend the warrior. She knew Regina was just trying to protect them.

"My sword is enchanted as you well know Regina. It was enough to bring you to your knees," Mulan remained stoic but raised a teasing eye brow as she reminded Regina of how they met.

"You crept up on me from behind Mulan," Regina began.

"And I can do that again now – with your mother. She will not be expecting you to have any allies apart from the Saviour and she believes you to be departing to your world." Regina huffed. She had this planned out _her way_ and did not want to put anyone else in danger but Mulan's idea was a good one. If she could incapacitate Cora long enough to escape she could find a way to defeat her mother that didn't involve killing her and she could go home with Henry.

Regina gave Mulan a nod. "Alright. Change of plan. Aurora you stay out of sight – and no arguments!" Regina snapped as the princess opened her mouth in protest only to promptly shut it. "Mulan, do _not_ approach the Queen of Hearts until Emma and Hook are through the portal."

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "You want me to take Hook? To send another villain to Storybrooke to take your place? Are you outta your mind? Shall I set him up in your mansion too?" Regina bristled at Emma's accusation and realising she had once again called Regina a villain made Emma feel a twinge of guilt she couldn't quite keep from her eyes.

"He may be a villain but he has no magic Emma. Put him in a damn jail cell, put him in the psych ward I don't care but when the portal opens you pull him in with you!"

"Why?" And there was that pushing again.

"Because if he somehow escapes from me here he will run to my mother and tell her about my son and she would just _love_ to bring him here and crush his heart to dust in front of me. Really tip me over the edge!" Regina glowered, more than annoyed at having to always point out to everyone else what seemed so obvious to her. "Now, unless there are any further ridiculous, time wasting questions can we get on with it?"

"Wait," Emma said, swallowing hard before looking Regina in the eye. "What do you want me to tell Henry?"

Regina staggered at little at the question before squaring her shoulders, her mask in place as she drew her gaze from the ground to the Saviour's green eyes. She didn't think for a moment Henry would ask about his adoptive mother. He would be too wrapped up in having his precious Saviour back, but still, she couldn't send Emma back with nothing. It would hurt too much, it would be too much like giving up on him.

"If he asks, tell him I love him," she paused taking in a shaky breath, "more than anything. And that hopefully after Operation Heartbreak," she said thinking both of breaking the Queen of Hearts and how much being without her son will break her heart, "I will be worthy to –" she wanted to say _be his mother_ but didn't quite think she could ever achieve that status. Not when the current incumbent was the god-damn Saviour, "be in his life."

"Operation Heartbreak huh?" Emma said with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he could come up with a better name," she said quietly. Emma had the crazy desire to hug the woman, to ask her not to do this. To _tell her_ that she knew in her gut Henry was going to be devastated when she came through the portal without Regina but she swallowed it down. Let the memories of Henry saying Regina was Evil, that she wasn't his mother, that he never wanted to see her again rise to the forefront of her mind… Maybe Regina was right? Hell he hadn't once even asked if his adoptive mother had made it through the portal? If he didn't miss the woman after nearly three weeks, maybe this was all for the best?

Emma was so lost in thought she missed Aurora hiding herself behind the dunes, laying down on her belly to keep hidden. She didn't see Mulan move to hide in the scrub that surrounded the lake, still a distance away but closer than Aurora and in a position where she could manoeuvre herself through the bush to come out behind the Queen of Hearts regardless of where the witch appeared. Suddenly there was a portal opened up to her right and she heart Regina screaming at her to jump. Pulled from her thoughts she looked around wide-eyed to see Cora appear in front of Regina in a cloud of black smoke.

"Emma! Jump!" Regina screamed above the increasing wind from the portal as she threw a fireball at her mother who merely laughed and threw it back at Regina with a wave of her hand.

"It's useless trying to resist me Regina. You know you will join me darling, it's only a matter of time," Cora purred, taking slow yet confident steps towards her daughter. "I love you Regina, I have missed you. I am so, so proud of you! My beautiful girl." Cora reached out a hand towards Regina, seeming to want to touch her before she sent a bolt of magic towards her that Regina barely managed to avoid. Regina had had enough! She needed Mulan to shut her mother up yet the soldier would not move until Emma was safely away. "Anywhere you go Regina, I will find you, sweetheart, you _know_ that you can't escape me."

"Damn it Emma!" Regina grunted, pushing the saviour and the pirate into the portal before staring longingly at the swirling blue mass.

"I will find you Regina!" Cora said, moving slightly quicker, more agitated as Regina looked to be about to follow Hook and that ridiculous blonde girl into the portal.

"Not today you won't," Regina said turning to face her mother as she saw Mulan move swiftly and silently behind her raising her sword and knocking the older woman unconscious with a precise blow to the back of her head. Regina turned back to the portal that was swiftly closing as her mother fell to the ground. Her knees dropped out from under her as her hands dug into the swirling blue water before it turned to mud and she was left scratching at the dirt. _"Henry,"_ she whispered as her tears fell. _"Henry!"_

* * *

Storybrooke

"Henry!" Emma pulled herself from the well as she saw her son, Mary Margaret and David standing around the well. Mother Superior and Red were standing on either side of Gold who was bent over and out of breath. Emma hugged Henry tightly to her before feeling him pull away. She let him go as she took in the tense faces of those around her.

"What happened? Mother Superior? What happ - is that a wand?" Emma was confused, tired and dirty and felt an intense desire to sleep for a week.

"Mr Gold didn't think you would be able to defeat Cora," Henry said and Emma could hear the smile in his voice. "But I knew my mom would never let her come here." Henry's voice was filled with confidence as he stood facing the well. Emma gave a soft smile, she loved hearing Henry call her mom.

"Gold put a spell over the well that would have blocked anyone coming through but Mother Superior was able to pull it down," David explained as he pulled Emma into a firm hug.

"We're so proud of you Emma!" Snow whispered as Emma moved into her embrace. Emma moved back to Henry. She was determined to change his view on Regina, Emma owed the woman that much after all she had done to get her home.

"Henry," she said moving so he would look into her eyes. "I have to say I didn't do much to stop Cora. Regina was the one with all the ideas. She worked really hard to get me home" Emma ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh – I know," Henry said and a touch of guilt flicked across his face. "I meant Regina – my mom, Emma. I mean - I know you're my mom too but…" he drifted off. "How come she's taking so long?"

Emma's eyes suddenly prickled with tears. How could she have been so stupid? So arrogant? To think a few short months of being in his life made her his mother? Her heart began to race in her chest. _Your Henry's mom?_ She heard Aurora ask. _He said to tell you he loved you_ She had been so certain that Henry's messages were for her _He said that he's sorry for everything_ Damn it! She had thought he meant for her falling in the portal, because he had sent her to protect Regina… the messages had been for Regina all along!

Emma opened her mouth to reply when movement at the well caught everyone's attention. Henry made to move towards it _Mom!_ falling from his mouth again as Emma pulled him back. "Henry no!" Emma said as a lone hand too large to be Regina's came from the well.

"Little help love!" came the smooth voice of the pirate. Emma rolled her eyes, pushing Henry behind her into David's strong hold as she approached the well, pulling the pirate out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gold spat.

"Crocodile," Hook lunged for the man with a strength Emma had yet to see from him.

"David!" Emma called. "I can't hold him!" David passed Henry to Mary Margaret and with two long steps he engulfed Hook, bringing the pirates hands behind his back in an attempt to cuff him. Finding only one hand David cursed, this wasn't going to work.

"Allow me," Gold stepped forward menacingly.

"We got it Gold!" Emma said forcefully before turning to Hook. "Knock it off or I'll let him break your neck!" Hook stopped fighting, breathless.

"Do what you want with me lass," his said all joking gone, a look of pure hatred in his eyes and Emma wondered how this could be the same man that was flirting mercilessly with her just hours ago. "I will find a way to kill that man. I will have my revenge."

"Let's go," Emma said to David and between them they began to walk towards town to the station. "We'll lock him in a cell until we can figure out what to do with him."

"Wait!" Henry's confused and anxious voice stopped Emma in her tracks. Her heart sped up in her chest beating so loudly it was all she could hear for a few moments. Turning around she saw Henry, having barely moved from the side of the well. "Where's my mom?" Emma looked around at the group before her, confused frowns adorning all their faces.

"She's not coming yet kid," Emma confessed, watching as Mary Margaret's eyes widened and flew to lock eyes with David. "Let me sort this out and I'll explain everything ok?"

Henry nodded mutely looking between Emma and the well.

"But she's coming, right?" He asked, his voice suddenly unsure.

"I'll explain everything," Emma couldn't quite meet his eyes and Mary Margaret's heart sank low in her stomach as she took Henry's hand. She had been with Henry every day as he was filled with guilt over the things he had said to his mother. She had held him as he cried that he was sorry and that he just wanted her back. The two women had been gone only a matter of hours before Henry confessed that while he loved Emma, _Regina_ was his mother and he needed to tell her that he loved her. He had been so happy when he met Aurora in the fire filled red room that haunted Snow for years. Once Gold had given him the amulet to protect him Mary Margaret had sat by her grandsons bedside as he faced his fears to exchange words with a princess he did not know. A woman who had assured him that she was with his mother. That she had relayed all of his messages and that they had found a way home.

Mary Margaret wasn't thrilled with the development and a large part of her wanted to keep her grandson away from his adoptive mother but over the past weeks she had listened, _really listened_ to Henry talk about Regina and the more she heard the harder it was to reconcile the woman Henry called 'mom' with the Evil Queen who had made it her life's mission to take away happy endings.

Henry had awoken that morning full of hope to finally be able to hug his mom again and now, she wasn't coming. Mary Margaret had just one question: _why?_

* * *

Emma walked reluctantly towards the loft, knowing the inquisition that would await her and not just from Henry. Emma had seen Mary Margaret's curious eyes, the looks shared between her and David. God it had been a long day, a long three weeks and she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

As soon as she turned the door handle Henry was on her.

"What happened? Aurora said mom was coming home. That you had figured out a way to stop Cora? Why isn't she with you?" Henry's eyes filled with tears, "is she – is my mom…" his voice drifted off and Emma heard Mary Margaret gasp behind her.

"Emma?" she questioned, "is she dea-"

"God no!" Emma interrupted before Mary Margaret could even finish her thought. "No – she's not dead! God this is Regina we're talking about. She will outlive us all out of pure stubbornness." She mumbled to herself. Taking a seat at the kitchen table Emma faced Henry taking his hands in her own. Looking into his eyes she took a deep breath ready to tell Henry the truth – but then she heard different words tumble from her mouth. "Regina wanted to stay in the Enchanted Forest, Henry." It wasn't a lie, not really. Regina did choose to stay behind. Emma thought back to an argument the two women had had during their first few days in the Enchanted Forest.

" _You going to put me on trial Miss Swan? For what exactly? Sorcery? I'm fairly certain that it not a crime!"_

 _Emma had huffed. "How about attempted murder?"_

 _"_ _You want to notify the District Attorney for the charge sheet? Be my guest! 'Mr District Attorney I would like to put the Evil Queen on trial for the attempted murder of Snow White?' You'll be in a psych ward so fast it will make your head spin" Regina actually had the gall to chuckle._

 _"_ _Maybe I'll just let the villagers have their way with you!"_

 _Regina moved swiftly so that they were stood nose to nose_ " _I will_ never _put my son through that! Henry will never watch me burn! I'll stay in this god-damn forest for eternity before I let that happen!"_

Emma took a deep breath. She didn't want Henry to worry about his mom and she didn't want him to spend his life waiting at the well for her to come home. What if Cora won? What if Regina never came home?

"Your mom wanted to stay Henry, in the Enchanted Forest," Emma said softly.

"You're lying!" Henry's voice was raised and agitated. "My mom would never leave me! She's not like _you!"_ He spat and Emma's heart broke.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said quietly. "She didn't want to face up to her crimes. She didn't want you to have to see her like that."

"Like what? In prison? Who was going to put her in prison?"

"Emma," Mary Margaret interrupted. "You're not making sense."

"She said she would never let Henry watch her burn. She didn't want to face up to what she did in the Enchanted Forest. You forget when we left here she was in a cell about to go on trial!"

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes and Emma gave a frustrated, "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! You're glad! You're all glad that she's gone! But she was my mom! And I never got to tell her I was sorry!"

"You did Henry! You did tell her you were sorry! Right Emma?" Mary Margaret said hoping to ease her grandson's troubled heart. Emma gave her mother a guilty look that Henry immediately called her out on.

"What? Did you make Aurora lie to me too? She said she told my mom that I was sorry!" he sounded desperate.

"Nobody lied Henry. We were just confused. We just thought…" she looked imploringly at Mary Margaret.

"You thought the messages were for you," she said in understanding, her shoulders sagging.

"We both did."

"Regina doesn't know Henry has forgiven her," Mary Margaret rubbed a tired hand over her brow.

"Did you even try to get her to come back?" Henry accused. "You're supposed to be the Saviour!" He ran up the stairs to his room, his sobs fading as he closed the door and Emma dropped her head to the table.

"I've really fucked up, haven't I," she said, more statement than question and Mary Margaret just hummed, taking a seat adjacent to her daughter.

"What are you keeping from us?" she asked after a moment of replaying everything Emma had said. "From him?" she motioned up stairs.

"What?" Emma mumbled, not meeting her mother's gaze. "Nothing!"

"Emma!" Snow said in a demanding tone, her voice raised and it was enough to have Henry opening his bedroom door and moving closer to the railing so he could hear more clearly.

"I don't want him to worry," she said quietly. "I don't want him growing up waiting for a parent who isn't coming for him." Mary Margaret pushed down her hurt at Emma's words.

"You said she wanted to stay? Why would he wait –" the penny dropped and Mary Margaret gasped. "She is coming back!" what surprised Mary Margaret the most was that she was filled with hope, not dread at the thought.

"I don't know – _she_ doesn't know." Emma took a breath. "I lied. I mean, Regina and I had a fight one night and she did say she'd never come back if it meant Henry would have to watch her executed but that's _not_ why she stayed in the end." Emma looked down at her hands.

"They why did she stay?"

"Regina said since the Dark Curse it's easier to travel to this world from the Enchanted Forest, that the Dark Curse put this world 'on the map'," Snow's brow furrowed in confusion and Emma sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not explaining this well – I'm exhausted," Emma closed her eyes.

"Just tell me the truth, Emma," her voice was imploring as she looked at her daughter.

"Cora wasn't trying to kill us – I mean, she was trying to kill _me_ and Aurora and Mulan, but she wanted Regina alive. She wanted Regina to rule the Enchanted Forest with her as – "

"The Evil Queen," Mary Margaret breathed out. "Regina is going to side with her mother? Going to go back to being the Evil Queen?" She couldn't keep the horror from her voice.

"No – " Emma reassured. "Not if she can help it. But if she came back here she was worried that Cora would follow and if she did she will kill anyone who mattered to Regina. So Regina decided to stay in the Enchanted Forest and try and stop Cora. If she succeeds she will come back."

"And if she doesn't?"

Emma gave her a devastated look, "she said if she doesn't succeed she will either be dead or be evil. Either way she didn't want Henry to know."

"Which is why you lied," Mary Margaret gave Emma's hand a comforting squeeze.

"It's not right to lie," his voice was hard as he walked down the stairs. "You should have told me the truth."

"I'm sorry Henry," Emma said quietly.

"You shouldn't have left her! We could have helped her here. Mr Gold, my mom, they're strong. They could have defeated Cora if she came!"

"Henry you know your mom would do anything to protect you. She would never put your life in danger." Mary Margaret started.

"You're just glad!" He screamed, full of anger and hurt and shame. "You're glad she's gone! Well I'm going to find a way! I'm going to go the Enchanted Forest and I'm going to help her!" he said, running to the door and down the stairs to the street. Emma moved to follow him but Mary Margaret held her back.

"Let me, Emma. You need a shower, some real food and to sleep," Mary Margaret grabbed her coat and walked out after her grandson. Not seeing the tears that finally fell as Emma put her head on the table and cried.

Mary Margaret saw Henry crossing the street towards Gold's pawnshop and jogged a few steps to catch up to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder in an attempted to stop him and turn him to her but he merely shrugged her off.

"You're not going to stop me," he said sharply. "You can take me back to the loft but I'll find a way to speak with him."

Mary Margaret gave him her soft smile but he only frowned deeper in response. "I'm not trying to stop you Henry, I want to _help_ you. We will get Reg –" she cut herself off with a quirk of her lips before beginning again. "We will get your mother back."

"You want her to come home?" Henry's entire demeanour screamed at how sceptical he was and Mary Margaret let out a long breath as she thought over his question.

She rolled her lips into her mouth for a moment. "I still have a lot of anger towards Regina for what she did to us, in the Enchanted Forest and with the Curse," she began. Hoping that honesty was the right approach with Henry. From his outburst with Emma she believed it was. "And I don't want the Evil Queen to pop up out of that well," she mused.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore," Henry said confidently and Mary Margaret levelled him with a questioning gaze, which prompted him to continue. "The Evil Queen wouldn't have tried to stop Emma falling through the portal. She wouldn't have worked so hard to get Emma home. She wouldn't have stayed behind to make sure that I'm safe, that we're all safe, from her mother. The Evil Queen didn't raise me Grandma. That was Regina."

"Well Henry, I'd be very happy to have Regina home. I've been looking for her for a very long time," Mary Margaret smiled though tears in her eyes that were clearly evident in her voice. "Let's go talk to Gold and see what he can do to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Forest

It was Aurora who got Regina to her feet. Regina didn't know how long she had been sitting with her hands caked in mud on the ground at what was once the great Lake Nostos but with Cora liable to wake at any moment they needed to move.

"What do you want to do with the Queen of Hearts?" Mulan's voice pulled her from her thoughts once she was standing. She looked at her mother, laying on the ground at the Warrior's feet and wondered. It would be so easy to end things here and snap the witch's neck, or run her through with Mulan's sword. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, or even allow it to be done and it was in that moment that Regina realised just how much she had changed. She couldn't kill her mother. She was _not_ that person anymore. She was not the same woman who sent Hook to Wonderland 30 years ago, who cast the Dark Curse to take away all the happy endings and finally _get hers._ Those years in Storybrooke changed her. _Henry_ changed her.

"I don't know," she confessed her voice quiet but thankfully controlled, her eyes not moving from the prone form of her mother. "But we can't kill her. I know what she is capable of, but she is still my mother. I need to find a way to take away her magic, and perhaps then I'll be able to show her there is another path. Until then," she took a breath and rolled her eyes in frustration, "I need to hide."

"Is there something that can take away magic?" Aurora asked as Regina took her hand with a whispered, _I'm going to find out_.

Cora began to stir, her eyes blinking open and Regina quickly placed her hand on Mulan's arm, her eyes wide as she locked gaze with her Mother. Before Cora could register what she was seeing, and Regina hoped it was before she had the presence of mind to tune in on Regina's magic, she gave a twirl of her wrist and teleported them away from Lake Nostos in a plume of purple smoke.

Regina quickly let go of her grip on the two women when they arrived at their destination and walked away. She wiped madly at her eyes as her stomach filled with the sick feeling of fear over her mother and regret for not going with Emma. She looked around in a weak attempt to get her bearings. She had no idea where they were, had thought only of getting away from the lake where she had lost her way home, away from her mother and get lost in the forest she had always felt at peace in.

Had she done the right thing letting Cora live? This could all have been over and god knows that her mother deserved to die for the hell she had put her only child through, but Regina was trying to be better for Henry, wanted to be a better person. It was the right thing to do even if it kept her away from her son, but even knowing Henry didn't care right now whether she was alive or dead didn't lessen the guilt she felt at having abandoned him – however unwillingly.

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders. She couldn't fall apart or she would never put herself back together again. She would get back to Henry. Whether it took a day, a month, a year, 10 years she would defeat her mother and she would find her way back to her boy. She needed to believe that, she needed to stay focused and she desperately needed a plan.

"Regina," at the soft calling of her name she realised more urgently she needed to get rid of these two passengers before they became casualties of this war that was brewing with her mother. "Are you ok?" The princess spoke almost cautiously.

Regina sniffed, replacing her mask and turned back towards her unlikely travelling companions.

"I'm fine," she said, quickly wiping any remnants of tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I have no idea where I've brought us to." She confessed with a grimace and Mulan gave one of her rare smiles.

"It's fine. You took us far away from you mother, which is more than we could have asked. Thank you," she gave a short nod before moving with a keen eye over the forest around them. Clearly looking for something that would tell her where they were. "This is Sherwood," she said confidently as she looked closely at markings on the tree. "We will not be far from the camp of the Merry Men."

"The Thieves?" Regina said surprised that they were still in the Enchanted Forest and that Mulan was acquainted with them.

"Thieves?" Aurora's voice rose in concern.

"Do not be alarmed," Mulan calmed her friend. "They are _not_ thieves. At least…" she broke off with a shake of her head unsure how to explain them. "They are honourable men. They _did_ steal from nobles before the Dark Curse but only to give to those in need. There have been few nobles to steal from since the Dark Curse. The Merry Men have farmed land to provide for those still in these parts. They offer protection from ogres and those that would pillage the homes of the weak. They are good men, they will give us provisions to allow me to deliver you safely home" she finished with her gaze on Aurora.

Aurora seemed pacified by Mulan's words and Regina merely nodded, largely uninterested in what the Merry Men did with their time. She needed to stay focused on her mother, focused on a way to defeat her and then, finding a portal home.

Mulan began to walk purposefully away only stopping when she realised Regina had not followed. "Are you coming Regina?" she asked, though from the look in her eye she was not surprised when the former queen shook her head, _no._

"It will be dangerous for anyone around me. I will certainly not have the blood of the heroes of Sherwood Forest on my hands."

"Where will you go?" Aurora asked, her concern softening Regina's cold façade, just a little.

"I will find somewhere to shelter from my mother. So long as I don't use magic she won't be able to find me easily."

"And then?" Aurora asked, voicing the question so clearly set in Mulan's gaze as well.

"I will find a way to defeat my mother and find my own way home," Regina gave a smile.

"You make it sound easy, your Majesty," Mulan teased and Regina laughed.

"It will certainly not be easy, but I have a few ideas, and a few places to start my search," she said with a confidence she didn't truly feel. She gave a nod in goodbye as the women began to move through the trees.

"Mulan!" she called pulling a small compact mirror from her pocket. With a firm hand she split the compact in two so that each side had a mirror. "I enchanted this when we were at your supposed Save Haven – in case Emma and I were separated. If you ever should need me, for any reason, just speak my name into the mirror." Mulan's brow furrowed.

"And what? You'll pop out of the mirror?" She queried and Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, you will be able to see me and talk to me, if it's an emergency I'm sure I'll figure it out. Now go! Both of you, and good luck."

"Regina, this mirror. It works both ways?" Mulan asked.

"Of course," Regina tilted her head in question.

"Well, I would be honoured to assist you, should you ever need it," she said with a final nod and with a last squeeze to Regina's hand Aurora followed Mulan through the trees and out of sight.

Regina watched them go with mixed feelings. After two weeks in the constant company of the Saviour and her allies she desperately needed some time alone, but she would also miss the Warrior and the princess and knew she would likely be alone now for some time – until she defeated her mother.

Shaking off the morose thoughts Regina turned in a slow circle, looking up through the trees to a sky that was barely visible through the thick canopy. She had never been one to spend much time in the forest, more due to a lack of opportunity (her mother would never have allowed her to wander through the forest), but when she travelled through the trees when she became Queen it had always filled her with a sense of peace she had never quite understood. That feeling came back now; even with her mother closer than she had been in years Regina somehow felt save among the trees.

Focusing again on the task at hand she looked through the trees in each direction. If she could find a place under this kind of dense brush it would be a good start.

She began walking away from where Mulan and Aurora had gone. It would do Regina no favours to be under foot of the Merry Men. _Honourable_ or not she did not think they would hesitate to rid the world of the Evil Queen and if they did come after her she would not go down without a fight. It would simply best if she didn't cross paths with anyone.

She found the enormous hollow log about an hour into her walk. It was in a more open section of the forest, which was not ideal, but it was overgrown and unobtrusive, most importantly it would provide shelter from the elements. It was also barely half a mile from a small fresh water pool she had passed on her journey.

She walked around the large trunk, stepping over and under large roots before venturing inside. This was _perfect._ It was even larger than it appeared, much like an iceberg it seemed the majority of the log was under the earth and there was a cavernous space where the other end of the log was completely submerged meaning there was only one entrance to protect.

The area had obviously been home to more than one breed of animal at various times if the stench was anything to go by. But that was something she could clean up with a bit of magic. Though first thing was first: she needed a concealment charm. Concealment charms by their very design were undetectable. When cast and while in affect her magic would leave no trace. The only issue was the incredible amount of energy she would expel creating the charm. With no potions or other life forces to draw on to cast it she would be drawing purely from her own energy. Given it was a only a small area she would be weak but not debilitated once the spell had been performed. Anything larger and she would likely not be conscious afterwards.

Taking a breath Regina scoped the area to ensure once again that she was safe, that she wouldn't be interrupted while performing the spell, as she would be vulnerable if she hadn't completed it and had already expelled a significant amount of energy. Being as confident as she could she raised her arms above her head, clapping them together and a shimmering of purple escaped through her palms, rose up high into the sky. As she slowly lowered her hands in a wide arc the magic inched back towards the earth enveloping the log, the roots and the ground in a dome of protection a 100 foot in radius.

Regina felt blood trickle from her nose as all the energy she had in her body was transferred into the shimmering purple field that would shield her from intruders, confuse them, bewilder them and drive them from the area for as long as she needed it to. When, with a final shimmer, the purple of her magic touched the ground the purple shimmer cleared and Regina dropped to her knees, breathing heavily through her mouth as her lungs burned with the need for air before falling onto her side, unable to hold her own weight anymore.

 _Damn it!_ She could barely move, could do nothing but lay there with her thoughts until she regained some of her strength and that on its own was terrifying. She had never liked to be alone with her thoughts, they often led her to dark places and this time was no different.

She found herself back at Lake Nostos with Mulan and Aurora, standing before her unconscious mother. What if she _had_ run her through with Mulan's sword? It was impervious to magic so any protective spells or charms her mother had cast would have been useless to protect her. This all could have been over and right now Regina would be purely searching for a way home, not hiding like a frightened mouse in a dirty log like god-damned Snow White!

She closed her eyes when she felt the tears begin to well in them. How far had she fallen? How _Snow_ must be laughing at her. Living with her precious Prince, her perfect Saviour daughter now reunited with them, raising the one thing Regina loves as their own always _taking, taking taking!_

She quickly opened her eyes, thankful to be able to turn her head a little, the movement alone enough to quiet the angry voices of her mind. It would do her no good to continue with these thoughts _Henry, think of Henry._ Not ten year old Henry who went off to find the Saviour and break Regina's curse, but baby Henry who loved nothing more than to listen to her voice as she told him stories, two year old Henry who often got croup and would cling to her in the bathroom as she steamed the area to clear his congested lungs, five year old Henry who would beg and beg for her to read the _Monster at the End of this Book_ because only Regina could get the voices right.

She smiled a little as the memories flew through her mind. Bittersweet as they were they centred her. Reminded her of just what she was fighting for, of the fact that her biggest fight was going to be with herself. She would have to stay strong and stay focused on her redemption if she had a hope in hell of winning against her mother.

What she needed most right now was to rest, to recharge, and that was her final thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Regina stirred as the cold breeze blew through the forest after the sun had dropped low in the sky. Her log home was a veritable wind tunnel and she was awakened by her chattering teeth and chilled skin. She pushed herself up, trying to ignore the dull thumping headache in the base of her skull. Oh she was going to miss _Advil_.

Twisting her neck she looked once again at the space she had found she couldn't help but smile. It was going to take a bit of work to get it liveable but it would serve her purpose perfectly. Her sleep had brought much of her energy back, replenished her magical stores and with the concealment charm solidly in place her mother would have no way to detect her magic use. She moved to the mouth of the log and with a gentle push of her hands she felt for the dome of magic protecting her. Feeling the pulse of energy flow back to her she gave a content nod and a small, proud smile before ducking back into her new home.

As Regina walked back inside she waved her hand cleaning out the dirt and grass, the evidence of the various animals that had used the area as a home. She quickly lost light as she came to the more spacious area at the base of the log, where it levelled down towards the earth. A quick waive of her hand had torches burning on either side of the wall and as she looked around she pushed her hands out creating a bit more room and raised what was to become the ceiling.

She quickly appraised the wood at the base of the log. It would be much easier to strengthen what was there than to create new flooring so she held her palms parallel to the floor and a quick sweeping motion had the wooden floor sanded back and topped with a simple rug.

Another wave of her hand brought some furniture. A cot with blankets (and a decent mattress, there were some things that just weren't worth skimping on), a table with a chair and a desk in the corner. Despite her royal past and contrary to what the inhabitants of Storybrooke might think looking at her mansion, she had always longed for a simpler life and with the limited space she had here she had little choice in the matter.

A final spell changed her clothes into something more comfortable for sleeping and feeling fatigue pull at her once more after using so much magic she crawled into her bed nodding in approval as she sunk into the soft blankets. She gave a small content sigh; it really wasn't worth skimping on a mattress.

* * *

Regina awoke shortly before dawn; her stomach rumbling with hunger and her mouth dry with thirst. She really needed to conserve her magic, to not become too reliant on it, as once outside the shelter of her little log any use would alert Cora to exactly where her daughter was. That being said there were a couple more things she was going to need before packing away her magic.

A flick of her wrist had her dressed in some more suitable clothes, black leather pants, black tunic, and a dark grey fur lined vest. Sturdy, knee high, boots on her feet with a decent heel but still suitable for walking through the forest (or running if it ever came to that). A small cupboard appeared along one wall with a few changes of clothes in a similar style. Another appeared on the opposite wall and it was to this cupboard that Regina approached opening it to reveal a collection of weapons suitable for the Enchanted Forest. She pulled an ebony bow with black strings and a black quiver full of arrows adorned with black feathers (black was _her colour_ after all). She glanced over the swords that were also in the cupboard before dismissing them, they would not be needed today. She spent more time looking at the collection of knives, securing one in the black leather belt around her waist and one in the sheath on the inside of her left boot. Tucking her hair behind her ear she set out to explore her surroundings, needing to get a proper idea of where she was and hopefully find something to eat along the way.

* * *

It didn't take Mulan long to find the Merry Men. She had joined their ranks a number of times. Inevitably she would need some time to herself and she would leave once more, always with the promise to return. This was the first time she had come back with a companion but the Merry Men happily welcomed the princess amongst them. After recuperating and obtaining some provisions Mulan set out to take Aurora home. Hoping to be able to use the information Cora gave Aurora to restore Phillip's soul and save him.

It turned out that Squid Ink would drive souls from the wraith, rendering it empty, essentially starved and eating itself to death. It was three months before Mulan left Aurora and returned to the Merry Men with a broken heart and missing her friend. She was surprised when she returned to hear of changes in Sherwood and indeed much of the region. With such a pinpoint focus on saving Phillip, Mulan had failed to follow the happenings in the rest of the realm.

The Merry Men talked of a new Queen who the people had labelled the False Queen and Mulan instantly recognised their description of this Queen as Cora. It seemed that soon after Mulan left with Aurora, Cora had returned to the Safe Haven and built a vast castle on the grounds using her magic. She was trying to bring the people living in the Enchanted Forest under her rule but when they turned on her and accused her of killing Lancelot, of being a _false_ Queen she had become enraged and vowed to take control of the land by force.

The Merry Men also spoke of a new bandit in Sherwood Forest. They were unsure thus far if the Bandit was friend or foe but the man seemed determined to stop the False Queen from increasing her area of influence.

"What do you know of this bandit?" Mulan asked, curious but her voice was as ever calm. They were seated around the large campfire the first night of her return, a hearty broth in her hands and a slight furrow to her brow.

"Not much," came a voice from behind her.

"Robin," she said standing, smiling warmly as she hugged the leader of the Merry Men.

"Mulan," he replied, holding her tight for a moment. "I was glad to hear of your return."

"I'm sure you are with this, new threat?" she changed her statement into a question at the last minute.

"I don't think the Bandit is a threat," Robin said and his men began murmuring uncertainties.

"For neigh on 30 years we've had the run of these woods Robin. Who would come upon us now if not a threat?"

"When did this bandit come to your attention?" Mulan asked, her eyes squinting as she began to suspect who the 'bandit' might actually be.

"Around the time you left with Aurora," Robin didn't ask outright but his eyes clearly contained a question. He could almost see the wheels turning in Mulan's head and was now certain she knew or at least suspected who the Bandit was.

"And her focus you say is the False Queen?"

"Aye," Little John affirmed.

"What else do you know of her?"

"Her?" Robin exclaimed with a chuckle. "Mulan, the Bandit took out a team of the Queen's Red Guard."

"A team of six mind you," Will contributed. "Not even you could do that Mulan!"

Mulan merely raised an eyebrow at Will before turning to Robin, "Red Guard?"

"Yes, it seems now that the False Queen is no longer hiding in plain sight as Lancelot she is asserting her own authority over what remains of the realm with a Red Guard." Robin's face was grim.

"A _dead_ Red Guard," Little John corrected.

"Zombies," Mulan murmured.

"What?" all three men spoke in unison.

"Zombies, it's what Emma called them. The woman Aurora and I helped to return to the World. They are a fiction in her land – the 'undead'. The False Queen attacked us with a group of these creatures when we revealed that she was Lancelot and tried to escape the Safe Haven." Mulan had already shared some of her escapades with Emma and Regina when she brought Aurora to the Merry Men's camp, but both women had instinctively kept any mention of Regina's presence in the Enchanted Forest to themselves.

"They are proving most difficult to defeat," Robin said with an expression that was part frustration but mostly concerned and Mulan shifted her gaze. She was not lying, nor would she lie, but she was failing to tell the whole truth and the omission about Regina's presence in the Enchanted Forest was starting sit uncomfortably on her chest.

Bringing her gaze back to Robin's she advised, "it's not pleasant but the only way to defeat the Red Guard is to remove their brain." The Merry Men collectively squirmed. "The most effective method is to remove their cranium, the top part of their skull and the brain will fall from the head. Cora will be unable to revive her Guard once the brain is gone."

"She can't put it back?" Will asked.

"She could put the brain back physically but would be unable to revive the Guard again. At least that is what I was told and it worked when we were escaping the Safe Haven." She turned back to Robin, "the Guard you found, were they in this state?" she need to ensure in her own mind that it was, in fact, Regina disposing of her mother's army.

"Yes," Robin confirmed, his eyes narrowing just a little. "We wondered if the Bandit had a somewhat sadistic nature to have killed in such a way." Mulan nodded in understanding and Robin turned to move from the campfire, indicating with a tilt of his chin that he wanted Mulan to follow and continue their discussion in private. When they reached his tent he pulled back the flap following Mulan into the space. "You know who the Bandit is," he said simply, no accusation in his tone and Mulan merely maintained eye contact in answer. When he spoke no more she gave a small sigh.

"Emma was not the only person to have come from the World Without Magic. Her companion chose to stay here in the Enchanted Forest to fight the False Queen."

Robin's eyebrows rose in surprise, "quite the benevolent spirit," he said disbelieving. "And you failed to mention this person when you told us of your journey to return Emma to her land?" Again Mulan remained silent and Robin merely gave a small smile. "You are a good judge of character Mulan. I can see you trust this person."

"She earned my trust Robin. You know I do not bestow faith in people lightly." Robin nodded.

"We are fighting the False Queen's Red Guard nearly nightly, Mulan. We are working ourselves to the bone trying to keep the people left in Sherwood safe. My question to you is would this woman help us? Work with us? If she has experience fighting these…" his voice trailed off trying to remember the word Mulan used.

"Zombies," she supplied quickly.

"Zombies," Robin murmured, the term sounding wrong on his tongue. "If she can help us dispose of the False Queen's Red Guard, it would help us immensely. The False Queen does not yet know of the Bandit. She is blaming the Merry Men for hindering her plans. She wants the people fearful and weak and while we are here they are protected and have hope. She wants to wipe out the Merry Men and word is she is building her Guard until she has enough of these creatures to search Sherwood Forest tree by tree. It is only a matter of time before she finds us."

Mulan dropped her gaze to the ground. She would not betray Regina, she couldn't. But that didn't mean that she would not try and convince her to work with the Merry Men. Perhaps the arrangement could be mutually beneficial? There was just one question that she needed answered first.

"Mulan?" Robin pulled her from her conflicted thoughts. "Will she work with us?"

"I cannot speak for the Bandit, Robin," she replied, adopting the Merry Men's nickname for a woman she strangely considered a friend. "And you are asking the wrong question." Robin frowned in confusion as she brought her hardened gaze back to his. "The question you _should_ be asking is will _you_ work with _her_."

"What does that mean?"

"You saw what she is capable of. You do not become a woman able to down six of these 'undead', on her own without getting blood on your hands. This is no ordinary woman. You need to be sure that you will work with her, no matter _who_ she is and _what_ she is capable of. No matter what she has done in the past."

Robin thought over what Mulan said. The obvious answer was of course, if she could help them, train them, save them, he would work with her.

"The second thing to consider is what you are fighting for. Do you want to protect Sherwood? To defeat the Red Guard? Or are you prepared to fight the larger fight? Your Bandit isn't just here to stop the Red Guard, she is here to stop the False Queen. And I think if you worked together you might actually be able to do it."

"Is this woman a danger to the Merry Men? To our families?"

"She is dangerous," Mulan began and paused at Robin's grim _clearly._ "But she has no interest it hurting anyone. She just wants to defeat the False Queen and help the people here in the Enchanted Forest to live in peace."

Robin nodded, considering all that Mulan has said. "Do you think she would help us?"

"I think might agree to meet with you. I cannot guarantee she will work with you, but I am certain she wishes you and your men no harm. I will speak with her," Mulan rose to exit the tent.

"Thank you, Mulan," Robin gave a sincere smile.

"Of course, but Robin, think about what I have said. There is a bigger fight here than just the people of Sherwood."

* * *

Storybrooke

Henry sat down by the docks swinging his feet and scowling at the horizon. It had been months since Emma had come back from the Enchanted Forest and he was no closer to getting his mom back than when Emma had left her behind.

Mary Margaret and gone with him to speak to Mr Gold and ask for his help, but the pawn broker was in no mood to help anyone since they stopped him from blocking the well and let Captain Hook come to Storybrooke and threaten him. He had unceremoniously tossed them from his shop with little more than a 'good riddance' when Snow had mentioned that Regina was stuck in the Enchanted Forest.

Henry had spent nearly three weeks trying to meet with Aurora in the Red Room. When he finally found her he was so happy but all his hopes were in ruins when he heard Regina had separated from Aurora and Mulan when Emma left. Aurora hadn't seen her since and had no idea where she might be.

He couldn't help but be a little proud though when she told him that Regina didn't want them in danger but still, that meant his mom was all alone! He heard Emma tell Mary Margaret that she wasn't even able to use any magic or Cora would find her and try to make her Evil again. He was so worried. He couldn't imagine _his mom_ being able to survive in the woods alone. She wasn't Snow White! She was the Evil Queen who always had servants and guards and magic. What would she do?

Still, he wasn't about to give up. He would find a way to the Enchanted Forest _without_ Mr Gold!

He stayed at the docks until the sun had sunk below the horizon. Once he was sure there was no one around he pulled his storybook and a torch out his backpack and turned one last time to the picture that he needed. One with a dark fairy wand that he was sure he had seen in Mr Gold's shop. Gold had so many magical items there, he didn't want to get the wrong one. He looked at the pictures and just hoped that there weren't too many similar wands at the shop. But even if he had to break in there 100 times he would do it. He would steal all the wands in Storybrooke if it meant getting his mom back home.

He figured if he got the wand maybe the Blue Fairy would help him get to the Enchanted Forest. Or one of the other fairies? They would have to if Mary Margaret asked them, she was there Queen right?

Certain that he had the image of the wand he needed clear in his mind he packed away his book and swung his backpack over his shoulders. He walked quickly back into town. Trying to keep his head down and stay in the shadows. He didn't need anyone seeing him and trying to take him back to the Loft. He made his way to the back door of the pawnshop, quickly dropping his backpack and opening it up. He pulled a towel and a large rock he'd found in the forest earlier out of his bag, covering the rock with the towel to muffle the noise he pulled back his arm and went to punch a hole in one of the glass panels of the door when suddenly the door opened and a furious Mr Gold reached forward dragging him into the store and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Regina moved quickly and silently through the forest to what had become her log, her home. 14 weeks! It had been a little over 14 weeks since she had been back in the Enchanted Forest, three months since she had returned Emma Swan to the Land Without Magic. 100 days since she had last seen Henry. Since he had looked at her with terrified eyes, _scared_ of her. It was that moment that she had realised just how badly she had failed her son – for regardless of what Emma Swan may believe, Henry was _Regina's son!_ For him to be frightened of his mother, for him to believe that she would ever hurt him, she had failed as spectacularly as a parent possibly could.

And she _missed him._ Those first weeks the hollowness in her heart, in her soul began to eat at her from the inside out. It was only her focus on redeeming herself and beating her mother that kept her from letting the emptiness take over. If not for the discovery of her mother's new Red Guard and understanding that Cora planned to take over the Enchanted Forest with or without Regina at her side, Regina is sure she would have fallen into despair.

 _Regina had been scouting the North side of the Forest, looking for ingredients for a transformation spell. Her plan had been to make her way to Rumplestiltskin's castle and search his extensive library for information about restricting magic but being unable to use magic herself outside of her log made such a journey risky for a former Evil Queen. A transformation spell would change her appearance and seemed like the safest course of action if she could just get her hands on the ingredients._

 _She was collecting wild poppies when she came across a small group of children hiding in the forest. Covering her face behind her black hood she approached the obviously terrified children. It took some time before the eldest, a boy who looked to be Henry's age, stuttered something about monsters in his village. Moving quickly and silently through the small town she saw six men – if you could call them that. They were 'undead', the same creatures that had attacked Emma and her at the Safe Haven. They were grotesque, in bright red uniforms, their rotting bodies creating a stomach turning stench as they dragged villagers around in a spectacle designed not to maim, just to instil fear in the people. Quite obviously they had been sent by her mother but for what purpose?_

 _None of the Red Guard spoke at all while Regina watched. They ignored the pleas of the people as they burned their homes and killed their livestock. Regina could see injuries where the villagers had tried to stop the Guard, marks of pitchforks in their torsos and wounds from the blade of a sword. But the undead were seemingly unstoppable,_ 'unless you know where to strike' _she thought._

 _Making her way to where there was a blacksmith's shop she found a recently forged sword. It was nothing like she was used to handling, made from a crude mix of iron and copper rather than the silver and steel of a noble sword but it was sharp and would most certainly do for what she intended. Locating the most isolated of the Red Guard, Regina crept up behind him as he poured some form of accelerant near a small shed. With a smooth strike she took off the top off his skull, and exposed the brain. Kicking the toe of her boot into the back of his knees the man dropped and with another quick strike Regina separated his head from his neck, the motion causing the brain to roll out of the skull as it hit the ground._

'One down, five to go _…' she murmured to herself. Not wanting to be in a situation where she was facing more than one of the zombies at a time she kept to the shadows and pecked them off one by one in a similar fashion. Approaching from behind and destabilising the Guard before removing the head and letting gravity ensure the creature would not be getting up again. It was clear having watched them move through the village that they were untrained, likely unable to be trained. While her mother could use magic to reanimate their bodies, she could not animate their minds. Regina could only surmise that they had overcome the villagers through brute force and fear once people realised they were able to continue their assault after sustaining what should have been life-ending injuries. No one in the Enchanted Forest had ever seen the likes of a zombie before and they had certainly been effective from the damage just six of the creatures had wrecked on this small community._

 _Two other villagers approached when Regina began her attack on the last member of the Red Guard. In three swift strikes the man was down and the nervous villagers began to move towards the masked Bandit. The people of the Enchanted Forest had no idea the Evil Queen had returned and Regina had no intention of announcing her 'arrival' now. Even after assisting to rid the village of Cora's new henchmen Regina was not foolish enough to imagine she would be welcomed like some prodigal son. No, if she wanted to continue to fight Cora she must do it from the shadows. Giving the strangers only the barest of nods Regina dropped the borrowed sword, turned and ran back to the safety of the Sherwood Forest._

There had been similar attacks on villages all through Sherwood and Regina could only imagine that her mother was waging similar wars across the Enchanted Forest. There were only ever a handful of men and it seemed that without the knowledge of how to defeat the Red Guard, six or seven soldiers were enough to bring a small village to its knees. Regina had managed to fight off the Guard in a number of other villages, but her actions were not without consequences. She had become known. There were whispers of a _Bandit_ in the woods. _A Bandit!_ For god's sake! If her mother's attacks weren't keeping her so occupied she would be offended. Still she had managed to get out of each encounter without injury and with no one being any closer to learning her real identity.

She moved towards the entrance to her home and pulled the satchel she carried over her head to drop unceremoniously on the table. With a tired sigh she sat down and covered her eyes with her hand. She had collected everything she needed for her transformation spell over a week ago, but with the attacks continuing in the North she didn't want to leave. Who knew how long it would take for her to search Rumple's castle? And while she had no love for the people of Sherwood, she was trying to do better, to _be better_ for Henry. What would he think of her if she left these villages completely unprotected?

"Regina?" at the sound of Mulan's voice calling through the tree Regina jumped to her feet. Knocking the chair she was sitting in over as she spun around in shock. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Regina? Regina can you hear me?" Catching her breath Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out her half of the compact she had split with Mulan with a wry grin. She had almost forgotten she had given this to the Warrior.

"Mulan," she said with a small but sincere smile. After being alone for so long it was nice to talk with… _a friend._

"Regina!' Regina couldn't help but let her smile grow a little at the warmth in Mulan's voice. "It is good to see you."

"And you. How are you? How is Aurora, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I have returned Aurora to her kingdom, with Philip. We were able to return his spirit, just as Cora said we could."

"I'm happy for you – for them," Regina's voice was quiet but sincere. She was surprised herself at how genuinely happy she felt for the princess.

"I was hoping we could meet," Mulan said in her usual no-nonsense tone and Regina just watched the woman in the mirror with a furrowed brow. "Your mother has begun a campaign against the Merry Men. As I believe you are aware?" Mulan gave Regina a small knowing smirk.

"Actually no," Regina replied and as Mulan rolled her eyes explained, "I have seen her new Red Guard destroying villages but had no idea she was targeting the Merry Men."

"She is targeting villages that the Merry Men provide assistance to. The leader of the Merry Men, Robin Hood, believes she wants to rule the Enchanted Forest and is attempting to keep the people in a state of fear to wipe out any hope. Eliminating the Merry Men would be an effective way to do that."

"That sounds like my mother," Regina responded flatly.

"The Merry Men are aware of the Bandit in Sherwood who has been fighting the False Queen's Red Guard. Robin knows that I know this Bandit," Mulan maintained eye contacted but her voice dropped, revealing her discomfort. "I will not provide any further information to him or the Merry Men, Regina. You have my word."

"But?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"I would like you to meet with Robin, talk to him. He has seen what you are able to do and with some training the Merry Men could also be useful to fight against the Red Guard. They are strong, loyal and quick to learn."

"And you think they want to learn from the Evil Queen?" Regina said disbelievingly, a self-deprecating chuckle passing her lips.

Mulan held her gaze. "I think that you could help each other. You can't defeat the entire Red Guard on your own Regina and Robin could be a useful ally in the fight against the False Queen. He is a good man and he believes in second chances."

"Even for me?" Regina asked softly before shaking her head. "Don't answer that." Either Mulan would say yes and Regina wouldn't believe her or she would say no and Regina would feel that her fight for redemption was even more of a pipe dream.

"Meet with him and you can decide for yourself." Regina took a deep breath. This was risky and she had sworn to keep to herself while she was here but even she was starting to go mad being on her own for eight weeks… And Henry would certainly be proud if she helped _train_ the Merry Men…

"He will come alone?"

"I will come with him. You both trust me and if one of you decides to do something foolish I will disable you," Mulan deadpanned.

Regina laughed, "I believe that… So where am I to meet the Thief?"

* * *

Storybrooke

Henry's heart leapt into his throat in shock and he completely froze.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Gold asked, his voice was quiet almost calm as he shoved Henry into a chair, but it was always the eyes with Mr Gold and looking at them was terrifying. He was _furious._

"I – I –" Henry began before tears suddenly filled his eyes. "I want to find a way to get my mom back." He mumbled.

"Why," Gold dropped down so he was nose to nose with Henry, "she's ' _not your real mother',_ if I recall correctly. You spent a whole year telling everyone who would listen that, didn't you? Went off and found _your real mother."_ He spat and Henry gave a soft sob as Gold's words dug under his skin and twisted like tiny knives. "You should be happy at the loft with the Saviour and Snow White." Gold's voice was once again deadly silent as he finished, pushing away from Henry "Why are you breaking into my shop?"

"There's a wand that can open a portal. I want to go and get my mom," Henry confessed as he wiped his eyes with his arm and sniffed.

"Anything in this shop _is mine_. And I don't take kindly to thieves," Gold shot daggers at Henry.

"What are you going to do to me?" Henry whispered and Gold dragged him to his feet.

"Take you home lad, I'm taking you home." Gold gave a quick flick of his wrist and the two of them were transported to the hallway near the loft.

"I thought you meant the Enchanted Forest," Henry bit out disappointed.

"I'm good Henry," Gold leaned in and snarled, "but not _that_ good," before righting himself again and knocking on the door.

"Gold," Emma said as she pulled open the door before realising he had Henry in a tight grip. "Henry!"

"Your boy was trying to break into my shop, to steal from me," Gold said with an odd lilt to his voice. Now that he was standing before the Saviour, he looked like the cat that got the canary. "I want to press charges."

"What? Henry? What happened," Emma all but fell over the words as she pulled Henry away from Gold and into the loft.

"I wanted to find a wand that can open a portal," he mumbled and Emma rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Henry, we spoke about this. Your mom is going to come home when it is safe. When she is _ready_ to come home."

"But I can help and I need her to know I'm sorry! Why are you all treating me like I'm a little kid? I'm the one who broke the curse in the first place! I can help!"

"Your mom definitely does _not_ want you in the Enchanted Forest Henry, as much as she misses you she wants you safe and I owe it to her to keep you here where it is safe!"

"Well you can't!" Henry said and pushed past her to run up the stairs. "I'm going to find a way Emma and I'm going to find my mom," he called over his shoulder before slamming the door to the bathroom upstairs.

"Henry –" she began to move past him but Gold stopped her with his cane. "Not the time Gold!" she snapped.

"I want him charged, _Sheriff,"_ he snarled.

"Or what? You'll write a complaint? Newsflash Gold, this town doesn't exist. Write your damn complaint I have bigger problems I'm dealing with right now!" Emma snapped.

Gold nodded and Emma had a sinking feeling she just did exactly what he wanted her to.

"You're right Miss Swan, this town doesn't exist to the rest of the world. So if I choose to deal with young Henry like I would have in the Enchanted Forest there really isn't much you could do about it."

Emma frowned, "how would you deal with him in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"I'm very glad you asked," Gold smirked and with a snap of his fingers he had transported Emma to the edge of the Troll Bridge, Henry upside down over the edge being held up only with Gold's magic.

"Henry!" Emma screamed.

"Emma! Help me!" Henry squirmed trying desperately to reach out and grip onto _something._

"So glad I have your attention," Gold stated calmly.

"Get him down Gold!"

"Certainly Miss Swan," he said cheerfully, "once you and I make a deal."

"What do you want," Emma's eyes never left Henry as she tried to inch closer to the edge of the drop.

"I will need a favour and when the time comes you will do as I ask," Gold said his voice even.

"That's it? A favour? You couldn't have just asked me that without all the drama?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes, just get him down," Emma snapped, finally taking her eyes off Henry as he came into her arms, shaking in fear.

"Good," Gold gave a cold smile as he once again snapped his fingers and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Jesus Henry!" Emma chided as she pulled him into a tight hug. "What were you thinking breaking into Gold's shop?"

Henry just cried harder, "I just miss my mom," he said, muffled against her chest.

"I know kid, I know." Emma sighed, resting her cheek against Henry's hair and wondering not for the first time, if Regina was ever going to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thank you so much for all the follows, favs and reviews. It really means a lot that you're all enjoying this. I'm missing our ship on Once _so_ much so a huge thank you to all the writers that are still writing Outlaw Queen. Enjoy.**

After hearing a few of Mulan's suggestions as to where they might meet Regina decided on a place near to her log. While she trusted Mulan she didn't know anything about this Robin Hood other than that he had been a major thorn in her side when she was ruling the Enchanted Forest. He and his Merry Men would steal from her coffers and more than once had left her with egg on her face when they stole from visiting royals and dignitaries. From a strategic perspective, being near to where she had cast her concealment charm meant she could slip within its boundaries and escape if she needed to. She also surmised that the leader of the Merry Men would not be expecting her to lead him towards her hideaway. She covered her face with her hood and waited.

Mulan moved through the trees in the direction Regina had given her the night before. Regina had _not_ given her a destination, but had told the Warrior to keep walking East from the Merry Men's camp and that _Regina_ would find _them_. It was a frustrating way to journey and Robin was becoming increasingly irritable at not know where they were going.

"I'm all for taking a leap of faith Mulan but this is bordering on the ridiculous," he huffed, pausing his steps to pull his canteen from his belt and take a drink. "Do you even know how far your mysterious friend intends for us to walk today?"

Regina moved forward from her position where she watched them and pressed herself nearer to the trunk of the tree. She could not help but smirk at Mulan's lack of reply, she merely continued walking.

"Mulan!" he called, jogging to catch up with her. "Are you sure your faith in this person is justified?"

"Of course she is sure," Regina stepped out from behind her tree, now several feet behind the two of them. "Mulan does not just trust anyone Robin Hood. It is why I agreed to meet with you," she removed her hood to disclose her identity to the Thief. It was more for show than anything, a 'big reveal' designed to both throw the Thief off his game and to get an honest reaction as to what he felt for the 'Evil Queen'. On seeing the recognition in his eyes she fluidly moved the bow from her shoulder into her hands and took aim with one of her black arrows, taking mere seconds to have him in her sights down the shaft.

The Evil Queen… She looked different, but it was clearly her. Hair shorter than the long tresses she wore when she ruled the White Kingdom, sitting well above the fur collar of her vest now. Her clothing was simple, clearly designed for comfort and ease of movement not seduction. The dark wood bow in her hands, loaded and aimed at him, was also something he had never heard of the Evil Queen handling but she seemed competent with the weapon. He couldn't help but wonder how good her aim was, though the stories of her fireballs lead him to believe that she would probably be quite an accurate shot.

He knew her to be beautiful and looking at her now he could see that was true, but there was something more in her eyes… A fire that seemed to draw him in and a sadness that tugged at his heart even as he pulled his own bow and took aim in reply.

"The Evil Queen," Robin said with a shake of his head and a small smile. "You're the Evil Queen?" he looked from Regina to Mulan waiting for one of them to confirm what the rapid beating of his heart told him was true. "The Bandit, is the Evil Queen?" He didn't know whether to laugh or cry and the incredulity on his face was almost comical, still he wasn't trying to rush her with a blade or shoot her with arrows which had Regina lowering her bow though it was still held in both hands ready to shoot if there was any threat.

"Given the amount of trouble he gave my Black Guard I had expected someone of a little more intelligence Mulan," she stated dryly. "Does he always feel the need to repeatedly state the obvious?"

"It's good to see you, Regina." Mulan said warmly, her relaxed demeanor taking Robin by surprise and diffusing some of the tension. "You look well."

"I look like a slightly more stylish version of my insipid step daughter but admittedly these clothes have their uses. It's much easier to blend in," she explained, taking a step closer to Mulan and giving her a warm nod in greeting. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off "if you ask one more time if I'm the Evil Queen I swear to God I will put you in the middle of the Infinite Forest!" she snapped, addressing him directly for the first time. "Yes I was the Evil Queen who once ruled this god-forsaken place. However I spent the last twenty eight years in the World Without Magic _not_ being the Evil Queen."

"And now you are back." Robin said simply, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Again with the obvious," she muttered.

"While this is all quite amusing can we lower our weapons and talk like adults?" Mulan queried with a raised brow, moving to stand between the two.

Regina flickered her gaze to the woman she had come to consider an ally, if not a friend, then back to the Thief. She found his gaze disarming, those blue eyes that looked as though they saw right through her, amusement hidden in their depths as though he secretly found this little standoff of theirs hilarious. Rolling her eyes she lowered her bow and Robin did the same.

"What brings you back to our realm, Your Majesty?" he asked, completely lowering his bow and leaning gently against it as it pressed into the earth of the forest. Mulan caught her eye giving her an imploring look and Regina grit her teeth.

"It was not my intention to _ever_ return here," she said holding his gaze. "Rumplestiltskin called a wraith to the new world and he marked me. To escape I opened a portal. The wraith pulled in one of the people who had come to my aid. I followed to assist them."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Robin mocked lightly.

"No." Regina retorted, but offered no further explanation. This man did not need to know her secrets, though for some reason looking in his eyes had her wanting to confess all to him. To tell him of her son, her Henry. How she could not imagine having to tell him that Emma had fallen into a portal and was sent alone to the Enchanted Forest. That even though it felt as if all her prayers had been answered in that moment she knew her son would never forgive her, would never come back to her, would never _choose_ her, if he thought she had a chance to save his birth mother and hadn't taken it.

"Mulan says you chose to stay, to help us with the False Queen." Regina responded with a challenging raise of her eyebrow. "Why?"

"My reasons are my own," she folded her arms across her chest. "I owe you no explanations."

"You will excuse my bluntness, but that is hardly a satisfactory response. What if your plan is to have us help you defeat the False Queen and take the Enchanted Forest for yourself?" he pushed, the harshness of his words softened by the lightness of his tone but still Regina scoffed.

"I never wanted to rule this wretched land before, why would I want to do so now?" At his furrowed brow she realised that her words opened a door to the past she had long nailed shut. She hurried to close it again. "My curse is broken in the other land. If I were to return to that world I would be tried for my crimes. I think we all know that would likely end in an execution. I have no desire to endure a trial or the resulting sentence. I decided to remain here to _redeem_ myself. If I can defeat the Queen of Hearts and free the people of the Enchanted Forest I can return to my world and perhaps have a chance to bargain for my life."

" _Your_ world?" his surprise was clear on his face.

"This is not my world, not my home. I have no desire to stay here longer than is necessary to defeat the False Queen."

"And if you are not successful?"

"You heroes always ask the same questions – is there a manual of some sort you're all reading from?" at Robin's amused smirk she rolled her eyes. "If I fail to defeat the False Queen I will be dead so it is really a moot point is it not?" she sassed, her glare intimidating and Robin took a deep breath assessing the former Evil Queen.

"Mulan has explained what we are asking of you, Your Majesty? To help train the Merry Men in methods to defeat the False Queen's Red Guard," Regina nodded, curious as to what the change of direction in the _interrogation_ meant. "She suggested we might assist _you_ in return, in your campaign against the False Queen."

Regina chuckled, "you want to defeat the Queen of Hearts with your pointy sticks?"

"If it comes to that."

"No," her voice was firm, hoping to keep hidden how unsettled she felt by the idea of this man losing his life to her mother while trying to help the Evil Queen. "I do not need your assistance," Mulan rolled her eyes and was about to intervene but Robin spoke first.

"Then what do you ask in return?" The suspicious look in his eyes hurt, pushing her temper to the fore.

"Your first born," she snarled, stepping towards him until they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"What?" Robin gasped, his face stricken.

" _Regina!"_ Mulan said on an exhale, forcing herself between them and stepping Regina back a few paces.

"What?" she snapped, wrenching her arm free of the Warrior's grip.

"Not helping," Mulan simply said turning back to Robin.

"That's what he expects! That's what they all expect!" Regina paced before turning her attention back to Robin. "Need I remind you that _you_ came to _me!_ " her voice raised angrily before she continued on a softened mumble, "asking what I want in return like I'm the God damn Dark One himself."

"I meant no offense Your Majesty," Robin stepped forward.

"I prefer Regina," she replied, raising her chin a tad higher as she once again folded her arms over her chest.

"Regina," he nodded. "I just want to be clear as to expectations. I did not mean to suggest – "

"That I would take children as payment for saving your precious villages? Yes! You did!"

"Alright!" Mulan said once again stepping between them. "Can we move on?" Taking Robin's shrug and Regina's rolled eyes as acceptance she continued. "Regina will you train the Merry Men so they are able to defeat the Red Guard?"

"Do they know of my _limitations?_ " she asked quietly and Robin turned to Mulan with a raised brow.

"No," Mulan replied, ignoring Robin's questioning look.

Regina narrowed her eyes. She was in a predicament. If she told the Merry Men that her magic would attract her mother she was exposing a weakness. Although if they tried to exploit it and attack her, she could always transport herself to her tree and bring hell-fire down on them all. It's likely a risk they would not take given the Merry Men were high on her mother's hit list anyway. She pursed her lips, deciding on telling this man the truth – it's what Henry would have counselled, she figured, and for some reason her gut was telling her to trust this man.

"If your Men will accept me training them, then I will do so. I ask for one thing in return, and it is certainly _not_ your help to defeat the False Queen," she finished with a disdained curl of her lip. "I ask that you, Robin Hood, as leader of the Merry Men, guarantee my safety while I am engaged in training your men. You will ensure your Men will not try to attack me or bring me harm. To provoke me in any way risks me calling upon my magic and that will have _dire_ consequences for you all. Understood?"

"Regina, our camp is home to our families. Should one of my Men act foolishly – "

"You will all pay the price," she said, the warning in her voice brooking no argument.

"You would really punish our entire contingent – women, children – because of the actions of one?" Robin's sceptical look touched something in her heart that she could not name. Something she instinctively pushed down.

"No," Regina said quietly. "But I will defend myself. If I use any magic it will alert the False Queen as to my whereabouts and she will arrive seconds later and raze your pathetic little camp to the ground with a mere flick of her wrist. My magic is instinctive. If I am attacked it will be difficult to refrain from using it while I am defending myself," at Robin's continued frown she rolled her eyes and tried to explain. "Try asking a wolf to fight with only its claws," Robin gave a nod. "I would of course, try not to use it, but I can make you no guarantees."

"That's why you are using your sword against the Red Guard," Robin suddenly understood. "Why there have been no reports of magic in Sherwood." Regina nodded.

"I will leave it to you to explain to your people the consequences of an attempt on my life. I imagine there will be many amongst them who will want to try but it could cost them not only their life but the lives of everyone in your camp." Robin nodded sagely. "I will give you time to consider if you would still like my assistance. Mulan knows how to get in touch with me." Regina said with a nod to her friend before walking backwards through the forest, her gaze never leaving Robin's until she disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma sat at her desk at the Sheriff's station, a cold coffee in her hand as she stared unseeing out the window. David couldn't help but notice how preoccupied she was, the bear claw he had brought in earlier that morning going stale on her desk, _again._ She had been the same for a month now, longer really, slowly withdrawing more and more since they got her back from the Enchanted Forest.

He didn't really know how to be a parent; the curse hadn't given him the benefit of such knowledge. But he could no longer ignore the ache in his chest at the pain he saw etched in his daughters face. With a determination that was more 'Prince Charming' than 'David Nolan' he pushed his chair away from his desk with a loud scrape and made his way into Emma's office.

He gave a warm smile as he lent on her desk, adjacent to where she sat. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Emma's voice was dismissive, defensive and David merely raised an eyebrow in response. "What David? Things should be better with her gone, we should be relieve to no longer have the Evil Queen looking over our shoulder," she ran frustrated hands through her hair.

"But they're not," he kept his voice deliberately calm, knowing he needed to be the voice of reason.

"No," Emma gave a humourless chuckle. "Things are definitely not better."

"Because of Henry?" David suspected it was more than just his grandson causing Emma's increasingly stressful state.

"Of course because of Henry," she looked at David surprised at that question. As though it never occurred to her that it could be anything else.

It was true, the past month Henry had become more and more withdrawn, pulling away from Emma and his Grandparents inch by inch and David couldn't help but see the panic that brought out in her.

"He's closing himself off from me David. From the moment he burst into my apartment I was _in._ We had walkie-talkies and code words and he told me everything. I'm losing him and I don't know what to do." David nodded but said nothing, there were no words that could bring comfort.

"Was this how Regina had felt when Henry found the book?" Emma's voice was a whisper and David could sense she was talking mostly to herself. "For so long I believed heart that Regina felt nothing, but after the Enchanted Forest –" Emma knew that wasn't true. Regina might not wear her heart on her sleeve, but she felt things deeply. Henry pulling away from her would have cut just as deeply, if not more so than it was currently hurting Emma… Regina had raised Henry, Emma was starting to feel less like his 'real' mum and more like a poor imitation.

"It doesn't matter – she's gone and –"

"And Henry wants her back Emma," David cut her off. "He will find a way to get tot he Enchanted Forest and bring her back to Storybrooke, if he hasn't already. He is resourceful and determined. You need to decide whether you want to be on his side when that happens, whether you want him to see you as an ally or an enemy." David took a breath, unsure whether his next words would have the desired effect. "Don't make the same mistake Regina made," he finished softly, pressing his hand to her shoulder warmly and with that he moved back to his desk, hoping he had helped her choose the right path, hoping Emma would come to him when she was ready.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

The walk back to the camp was silent with Robin's mind a moving in several directions at once. The Evil Queen herself had stood before him offering to train his men to defeat the latest threat, asking for nothing in return. Talking of redemption and returning to this other world, _her world._ A world where her curse had been broken and she had escaped instead of standing trial for her crimes. Bringing her to the camp to train her men could bring with it the full force of the False Queen herself. But not having her train his men meant they were continuing to fight blind. It seemed an impossible situation.

And then there was the Queen herself, _Regina._ She was cold and sharp tongued, regal and yet there was something about her that had him wanting to know more, wanting to scratch beneath the surface and see the woman inside.

It was Mulan who spoke first, "perhaps we find an alternative training ground away from camp? At least at first," her gaze was fixed in front of her as she moved deftly through the forest.

"You don't trust her," Robin's voice was quiet, his gut twisting a little as he knew Mulan had good instincts, he trusted them, and yet something within him wanted to trust the Evil Queen too… _I prefer Regina._

"I trust Regina," she flicked her gaze over to Robin and held his eyes, "I don't trust the Merry Men." Her bluntness stopped Robin in his tracks. Mulan too stopped walking and turned to face him. "Regina will not harm anyone unless she is defending herself. I know this to be true. The Merry Men are honourable, loyal, and can be stupidly blind to their own limitations. I've traded stories with them many a night and can think of a dozen who lost people they cared about to the Evil Queen's Black Guard. Some of them will be unable to see past who Regina was and will put all of us at risk in an attempt at vengeance."

Robin took a deep breath and looked to the forest as his mind once again processed what had been said. Mulan was right.

"We take two or three men to begin with. See how this _training_ goes. If the men can train with her, perhaps see the benefit that can be gained by working with her, perhaps in time they will see beyond the Evil Queen." Mulan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" he pressed.

"You spent barely 15 minutes with Regina, and most of that uncomfortable. Why do you trust her?"

"I don't, not entirely. I'm unsure about her motives and it will take more than a conversation before I would put my life in her hands. But we need her knowledge and her expertise."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There is more to it than that Robin. You would not bring your men to train with her if you thought you were still dealing with the Evil Queen."

Robin took a breath and ran his hand over his face. "I never met the Evil Queen before, but the stories I heard, they were not of this woman. Thirty years changes a person Mulan. I don't know what this World Without Magic was like, but I'd wager she is not the same woman who left here. The _Evil_ title doesn't seem to fit – bold and audacious perhaps – but not evil." Mulan gave a nod in reply, seemingly satisfied with his response. "And I trust you," at that Mulan quirked her brow and gave a small smile. "Now, let's see if we can find a space that will satisfy _Her Majesty_ shall we?" he gave a cheeky grin which Mulan returned, the tension momentarily lifted as they continued to move towards the Merry Men's camp, taking note of any meadows that could serve as a small training area.

"You spent only a matter of week with Regina and her friend yourself," Robin said as they moved around a meadow that seemed particularly well suited for sparing and training. "How can you be so certain she will not draw first against us? She hunted my men and me for years."

"Emma isn't her friend," Mulan paused her examining of the firmness of the earth. She pulled her blade to swing it around checking if the area had sufficient space for sparing. "She is her enemy."

"Her enemy?"

"Emma is the Saviour. She is the one who broke the Dark Curse. She imprisoned the Queen which enabled Rumplestiltskin to mark her after he called the wraith…. Amongst other things." Mulan finished on a murmur, thinking of the son that Emma had taken. A son Regina had raised as her own for ten years, and of the pain in the former Evil Queen's eyes every time Aurora woke from a meeting with Henry with no greeting for her. She sheathed her sword and turned to Robin with a small smile. "This would be a suitable place."

He nodded his agreement. "And while they were here?"

"They bickered like children but Regina saved Emma's life on more than one occasion. My own too. Regina is the one who found a way for Emma to return home even after she decided to remain here. She is committed to changing Robin. She would not be here if she weren't."

"But why go back to this realm of hers if all that awaits her are her enemies?" Robin still couldn't shake the idea that he was missing something. At Mulan's confused frown he pressed. "As I said to Regina, my worry is that this is all some façade. We help her dethrone the False Queen and she takes the crown for herself."

Mulan nodded. "It is a reasonable concern," she agreed and when Robin moved to press her on what she knew she continued, "it is not my story to tell. It may be worth asking Regina about it. Knowing her motivations could be useful in having her accepted by the Merry Men as well."

Taking note of where they were they made their way back to camp. Robin immediately calling Little John, Tuck and Will to his tent to share with them all that he had learned about their _bandit._

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma sat quietly in the Police Cruiser across from Henry's school, her thumbs dancing impatiently on the steering wheel. The conversation with David seemed to be on repeat in her head… _What's really holding you back Emma? You never cared about what Regina wanted before…_ His knowing gaze had been grating but she couldn't deny he was right. This wasn't about what Regina would have wanted, this was about losing Henry. How could it have taken her so long to realise _not_ helping him was going to push him away just as quickly?

She saw him come out of class moments after the bell rang signally the end of the school day, his school bag still too big on his hunched shoulders. Getting out of the cruiser and approaching the school gate with a _Hey kid_ had Henry looking up with a scowl that was remarkably reminiscent of his adoptive mother.

"Hey Emma," he murmured a little begrudgingly.

"Thought we could go to Granny's," Emma smiled as they faced each other, the tension between them seeming to grow more awkward by the day.

"I've got homework," Henry shuffled his bag up further onto his shoulders.

"I know, but you'll need a snack," Emma took a breath. "I wanna talk Henry. We should talk – about Regina." David was right, Henry wasn't going to just stay out of things, no matter how much it was what Regina would have wanted, and after the run in with Gold, Emma realised that Henry going rogue was not only inevitable, it was dangerous. Henry shrugged and they began to walk towards Granny's.

"David and I were talking today," Emma began. "He and Mary Margaret think I should listen a bit more to what you want, with Regina," she sounded less than convinced and Henry bristled. "Henry I'm trying ok? I'm not good at this parenting stuff, I'm not Regina you know? It's new to me and I'm going to make mistakes but I need you to hang in here with me. Give me a chance."

"I don't get it Emma. You were happy enough to listen to me about the curse, I don't get why that changes now? Why I'm suddenly a kid who doesn't know any better?"

"Really Henry, you don't get why?" Emma's voice was quiet as she stopped in front of Granny's to look at him. Henry raised his gaze, taking Emma in, his head cocked to the side while she pushed her hands into her pockets, her eye brows raised expectantly.

"Because back then we were on the same side," he gave a heavy sigh, suddenly understanding.

"I'm sorry Henry, it took me a while to see it too. Back then _I_ was your mom and Regina was the Evil Queen. Now, helping you get her back, I guess I felt like I'm going to lose you."

"But you won't!" Henry's words tumbled over each other in his attempt to reassure Emma of his feelings. "I want both of you in my life Emma. But Regina is my mom! She will always be my mom and right now she's alone with the Queen of Hearts trying to turn her Evil and a whole land full of people who hate her. Every day I feel like I might never see her again, that she will never know that I forgive her for all of it. I need to get her back!"

"I know kid, and I'll help you."

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Regina followed Mulan's directions and made her way to the meadow two days' later. She was to meet with Robin, Mulan and three of his Merry Men to attempt training. She had brought her sword and had a small dagger hidden in her boot with another in her vest. A larger blade was visible on her hip. She had sensed eyes on her for three or four feet now as she approached the area Mulan had said would be suitable for conducting training with the small group. Mulan had explained that Robin had alerted only his most trusted Men about her presence in the Enchanted Forest. She had said while the men were sceptical they trusted Robin and would abide by his decisions. Mulan herself had given Regina her word that she would protect her if it came to it and while Regina trusted Mulan she couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking into a trap. Especially when whoever had been watching her from the trees suddenly descended behind her.

Taking two long strides forward towards the nearest tree she quickly place her boot onto the truck, launching herself up and over to land behind her would be assailant. Her hands forcefully pushing into his back before he had even realised what had happened. She was on him as soon as he hit the dirt, the blade from her vest in her hands and at his throat the moment she pulled his head from the earth by his hair.

"I told you that was a dumb idea," Regina turned her head to the right to see Mulan walking from the meadow with Robin at his side. His thumb pressed against his lips as he tried not to chuckle. Two other Merry Men approached with their swords drawn.

"What is this? You think this is some kind of game? Some test?" she snapped as she sheathed her dagger and pushed Will's head back into the dirt as he groaned. "I could have killed him!" She snapped as she pushed herself up to her feet and walked over to Robin, ignoring Little John and Tuck who continued to follow her movements with their blade.

"I counselled against it, Milady. Will however believed he could out flank you. I must say I'm glad he made the attempt," Regina raised an eyebrow. "You are impressive to watch Your Majesty." Regina stared for a moment her brows drawn together in a frown as she replayed his words to see if he was mocking her, her eyes narrowing when she found only amusement in his gaze.

Choosing to ignore the comment she changed the subject. "Mulan said you were bringing your best Men? This is what you have to offer?"

"I believe she said most trusted," Robin correctly lightly.

"Not with the buffet, clearly" she said nodding her head towards Little John who bristled at the jibe.

"Let's get on with this Robin. _Her Majesty_ surely has puppies to torture back at her Castle," Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I've always rather liked puppies. I prefer to torture small songbirds. Much more of a challenge to catch and a particularly satisfying exercise when they have woken me up in the morning."

"Alright," Robin said moving to stand between Regina and the Merry Men, "We are here to learn how to defeat the False Queen's Red Guard. I'm sure you can agree they are more menacing than puppies and birds." As he spoke he somehow seemed taller, became a more commanding presence and Regina's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly saw _him,_ 'Robin Hood, Leader of the Merry Men,' in all his glory. "As I told you men last night, these creatures are a fiction in the Land Without Magic. As such Regina has some understanding of them and how to defeat them. Remember we are here to learn how to protect our people. We are allies and will treat each other with respect. Regina?" He moved to stand with his men; effectively giving Regina the floor and she gave a subtle shake of her head to clear her thoughts.

"The Red Guard are made up of men and women who are – or were – dead. The False Queen has found a way to resurrect them," she began.

"But no one can bring back the dead," Tuck spoke for the first time, his tone cold but respectful. "Everyone knows that."

"True," Regina agreed turning her focus on him. "And she has not 'brought them back' from the dead, merely found a way to reanimate their bodies for her own purposes, using dark magic. In my world we call such creatures the 'Undead' or 'Zombies'. They can move but they cannot think. They have strength that comes from the magic that flows within them but it is a brute force. Tactics will win against their strength, stealth over face to face combat."

"Sounds like a cowards fight," Will's voice was filled with distaste. "Merry Men fight fair."

Regina quirked her eyebrow and looked at will with amusement. "Really? You had no problem trying to sneak up on me from behind."

"I had no intention of attacking, Your Majesty. I was just followin' ya."

She scoffed but decided to let the point go, she had won in their little showdown after all. "There is no noble way to fight a creature conjured by magic. The very nature of these beasts is dark and disturbing. They are designed to instil fear and bring destruction. Feel free to attack from the front, you will simply waste your energy and if you lose you will become another soldier in the False Queen's Guard." Robin could not help but be impressed with how she dealt with his men. Her tone commanded respect and attention but he could also see that she listened to the men's queries and answered them with a calmness and patience he did not expect a former Evil Queen to possess.

"Now," she said with a clap of her hands as the Merry Men agreed to learn her tactics (for the moment), the action effectively pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Let's see how you fare with a sword," and Robin swallowed, questioning his prior thoughts as Regina gave a grin that was pure evil.

They sparred for several hours, Regina demonstrating some of the manoeuvres she had used successfully against the Red Guard. Mulan was right, the Merry Men were strong and quick to learn. They were also surprisingly willing to follow her instructions. Particularly after they saw her drop Little John like a sack of potatoes when she surprised him from behind and placed a precise kick to the back of his knee. She was careful not to injure him but he was quickly unbalanced and a second kick to his back only a second later had him face first on the ground with Regina's sword pressed to the top of his head.

The Merry Men were skilled archers and swordsmen however hand-to-hand combat was not a particular strong suit. They would usually attack from a distance, disabling the Sheriffs men or Regina's Black Guard before approaching them to steal their wares. This was new to them but the three men Robin brought with him learned quickly, though none as quickly as their Leader. Robin was a sight to behold, strong, athletic and fearless. He also didn't pull punches when sparring with her, which Regina appreciated – for she surely was not going to be pulling punches against him.

Their swords clanged, each trying to get one up on the other but it was too even a fight until Robin managed to hook his ankle around Regina's while she was distracted for a mere second by a smaller blade Will had tossed to Robin. The mildest push to their locked swords had her falling backwards, her expression one of pure shock as she landed hard on her rear. Her expression quickly turned indignant as he stood over her, his breathing as laboured as her own.

"I believe I won Milady," he huffed with pride, offering her a hand to help her to her feet, which she resolutely ignored, shooting a glare at him that could chill lava, as she stood up on her own.

At Little John's call for a break Robin readily agreed. They had been going over and over these techniques for hours and they were all tired, all except it seemed, the once Evil Queen. She rolled her eyes when Robin agreed to take a break to eat, knocking her shoulder against him forcing him to take a step back and out of her path as stomped away into the forest. Robin picked up his canteen and satchel containing some food and followed her.

"Regina!" He called, catching up and falling into step with her. "Will you not break bread with us?"

"I doubt your men would appreciate sharing their lunch with the Evil Queen," she sneered, not pausing her step. Robin put a hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks and she glared down at his hand as though it were a snake.

"You would be wrong Milady. What you are doing for us is greatly appreciated."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't eat with peasants," she bit out, though she knew it was untrue. Her snark with him was more reflexive than anything and for some reason Robin seemed to know that already for he simply cocked his head at her with a small smile on his face as he nodded and let her go.

* * *

Regina continued to train the Merry Men in small groups for two weeks. The more experienced catching on to the new fighting techniques more quickly than the younger men and newer recruits. None of the men had really warmed to Regina, but once they saw her abilities they did respect her and listened to what she told them. Mulan and Robin came with each new group of trainees and assisted with the training. They were usually accompanied by Little John or Will, occasionally Tuck. Each time they broke to rest or eat Regina would disappear into the forest. Refusing to remain when she was sure she was _unwanted._ What was she supposed to do? Make small talk with the rabble?

Like every day before Robin followed as she slipped away from the training ground. When he cleared his throat no doubt to once again invite her to stay she span around in annoyance.

"I'm going the river," she threw her arm in front of her, indicating the direction of the river with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "It is hot and I've been wrestling with your sweaty band of thieves for hours. I would like to wash and have a moment where I'm not being thrown around if that is alright with you?" She bit out and turned to continue on her way, more than a little surprised when Robin fell into step beside her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped.

"I thought I'd accompany you. As you said it is a hot day, it is rather tempting to wash my face in some cool water if that is alright?" He seemed genuine in his desire not to overstep or impose on her time and Regina had no idea how to respond.

"Well I don't own the river," she huffed under her breath. They had had a number of conversations over the past two weeks. Usually about the training, Robin's men and how they were fairing. Attacks on villages and even travellers on the road had increased in both frequency and ferocity since Regina had started the Merry Men's training. So far only Mulan had accompanied Regina to defend the villages – both women having faced the Guard successfully before. Robin was eager for Regina to declare the men ready to take on the Red Guard, while for her part, Regina was eager that no Merry Man lose his life on her watch, less that cost her the fragile truce that seemed to have been forged over the weeks of training (it was definitely _not_ because he had grown fond of the rag-tag bunch of misfits, not at all).

"Watch your step," he murmured as he took the lead over some large tree roots and she gave a non-committal hum in response. She would be lying if she denied growing more comfortable with the leader of the Merry Men. Robin was intelligent but lacked the arrogance of men she had worked with in the past. He _listened_ to her as though what she said was of value; he took her advice and actively sought out her counsel. But they had yet to have a moment like this where they were away from his men and it made Regina's nerves thrum through her veins. She half expected to see Will and Little John come screeching through the forest to defend their leader from the big bad Evil Queen. She gave a soft scoff at the thought as they reached the river, breaking the silence and Robin took it as leave to speak.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said flatly and he gave a soft laugh.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? You are very good you know."

Regina could not help but give a small smile at the compliment, and then pursed her lips deciding whether to tell him the truth as she side-eyed the man next to her. Concluding that there was no way the information could be used against her she spoke quietly. "When I decided I would kill the King and take the throne I knew there would be many who opposed me. Especially once it became known that I practiced magic. I had a small number of the Kings Guard who were loyal to me, more so than the King. When I asked them to teach me to defend myself they were willing to help me."

"What reason would they have thought a Queen needed to defend herself? Surely that would be akin to admitting they could not do the job they were tasked with?" Regina stilled as she stared at the crystal waters in front of her, merely a step form the bank, her eyes far away.

"The Kings Guard cannot defend the Queen against the King," her voice was flat and she barely flickered her eyes to him as she took the final step and began to fill her hands will water. Letting it fall over her face and neck, pressing cool fingers along her hair line. Robin's heart began to beat loudly in his chest at the implications of what she had said. "Once I became Queen I had even more enemies, both foreign and domestic," she continued. "I trained with my most trusted men and found I enjoyed it. There is a confidence that comes with strength, with being able to defend oneself. But I had little reason to rely on my physical skills once I began using my magic." She leaned forward, filling a small canteen with water before moving to sit back on the grassy river bank.

Robin washed his hands and forearms, filling his canteen and emptying it over his head while Regina tried not to notice how his now-damp shirt clung to his chest. He moved to sit beside her on the bank and opened his satchel offering her some nut bread and fruit that she politely declined. "Well you had very skilful teachers Milady," he said quietly, instinctively knowing not to draw too much attention to what she had revealed about her marriage. Really Regina did not know what had possessed her to confess such personal details to the Thief. Perhaps it was because it all happened a lifetime ago? It felt like something that happened to someone else… Or perhaps simply being back here in the Enchanted Forest and alone for so long had brought her early years as Queen to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head to clear the memories that were buzzing but not quite taking root.

"Your men are clearly unpractised in hand-to-hand combat, but they are learning quickly," Regina said as she took another drink from her canteen. Grateful when Robin allowed her to steer their conversation in a new direction.

"When do you think they will be ready?"

"These three?" at Robin's nod she continued. "They need more practice. But you, Little John and Will, perhaps even Tuck, are ready to accompany Mulan and myself on patrol. The six of us could easily take a small group of the Red Guard. We would likely out number them and the risk would be minimal with what they have learned," she smirked a little though Robin still sensed some reluctance on her part.

"I hear a 'but' in there somewhere," and Regina let her smirk falter.

"You need to understand, it will be different for you and your men when you are face to face with the Red Guard." Robin raised an eyebrow in question. "The Red Guard are quick to start fires so we will be attacking in smoke filled air which means speed is essential. The Guard are little more than animated corpses and their stench can be overpowering. Not to mention I suspect your men will balk when it comes to actually removing the Guard's skull and head. There is no shame in being unable to stomach such an act – even if that man is already dead – but if they hesitate the Red Guard will not." Regina voice was soft and she again looked out at the water, a look of disgust crossing her face. "If the brain does not remove itself from the skull during the fall from the body then it has to be removed manually." She gave Robin a small smirk, "so far I've managed to avoid having to do that."

He could not help but let out a laugh at the look of pride on her face.

"But we won't know until we try Regina," she gave a subtle nod and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Have you a plan to defeat the False Queen?" Robin asked as he picked at blades of grass beside him.

Regina bit her lip. "Not really," she said looking down and biting her bottom lip as she thought.

"But?" Robin pressed.

"But I have a few ideas," she said sending one of her rare smiles his way and wondering when she became so comfortable with this man, this Thief. "I want to go back to my castle, to see what remains. Perhaps there is something there that could assist me in this fight. But the False Queen knows I am here and will likely be watching the Dark Palace. I thought that maybe I could go to Rumplestiltskin's castle first but to travel that distance would be risky being… well, _who I am,_ " she gave a short shake of her head. "I am working on a potion to disguise me but such potions can be temperamental."

"Some of my men have taken up rooms at the Dark Castle. I know the route well and would be happy to accompany you. It is the least I could do for all your help with my men."

Regina shook her head, "Robin, that is very generous but –"

"I am indebted to you Milady. And I may be a thief but I have honour and always repay my debts. My men are well trained now, they will not miss me for a few days, and what you are doing is for the good of us all."

"And what if something happens to you? You're men will be out for my blood," she said standing brusquely and wiping any grass off the seat of her pants.

Robin stood with her, reaching out and taking her arm in his hand, "my men have let go of your past, Regina. When will you?" he pressed on without waiting for her to respond. "Let me come with you." He said when what his heart was really calling out was _Let me in!_ He couldn't pinpoint when his feelings had moved from trepidation, to trust, to _this…_ whatever _this_ was. All he knew was that he missed her when she was gone and he had a burning desire to know more of her. He reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as he whispered a _please_ that had her pulling away from him with a nod of her head.

"Tell your men that they will accompany Mulan and me at the next attack. If they pass muster we talk about a journey to the Dark Castle," she refused to meet his eyes as she spoke but her voice was strong as she walked away from him, her heart hammering in her chest for reasons she refused to name.

* * *

Storybrooke

Henry sat with Snow and David and Emma in the loft, his Storybook open on the table with a picture of the Dark Fairy wielding her wand in front of them. Coffee and tea and hot chocolate at various stages of being drunk were cooling in front of them as they peered at the drawing.

"The wand can open a portal? Just like that?" Snow asked and Henry opened his mouth to reply but Emma spoke up first as she leaned over studying the image on the page.

"Regina said when we were back in the Enchanted Forest that the Dark Curse made it easier to open portals between this world and the other realms. That the World Without Magic was _protected_ before and that the Dark Curse kinda put it on the map."

"Ok," David began, clearly thinking. "So we get this wand and we open a portal?"

"Not quite, Grandpa, you need magic," Henry began with a quirk of his lips.

"So the Blue Fairy?" Snow asked with a hopeful smile and her eyebrows raised.

" _Dark_ magic," Henry corrected and Snow's shoulders sagged.

"So what was your plan kid? Steal the wand from Gold and find another practitioner of Dark Magic in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, more than a little sceptical.

"I kind of never got that far," Henry confessed. "But I did have a couple of ideas." Emma gave him a knowing smile as he pulled the Storybook forward and flicked through until he found a tale involving Rumple. "See this girl?" he said, pointing to a redheaded beauty in a simple blue dress. "That's Belle. She's in love with Rumplestiltskin, and he's in love with her," at Emma's confused look he rushed to explain. "She's really nice, she's a hero!" Henry's voice was increasingly excited as he turned to different pages showing Belle saving her village by giving up her freedom in exchange for Rumple's assistance in the Ogre Wars and later helping Mulan rescue Prince Philip "I think if we could find her she would be able to convince Mr Gold to help us, to – you know, use the wand to make the portal." Henry was positively buzzing with enthusiasm.

"I've never seen her before," Emma murmured.

"That's because my mom kind of had her locked in a tower," Henry shrugged, "back in the Enchanted Forest. She wanted to get back at Rumplestiltskin. She told him Belle was dead which is why he's so mad at her – well, one of the reasons." He gave a dismissive roll of his eyes.

"But if she was in your mother's castle…" Snow began.

"She'll be somewhere in Storybrooke," David finished sharing a grin with his grandson.

"We just need to find her," Emma breathed and Henry gave a firm nod of his head, his mind already wheeling with places that his mom may have hidden the Beauty to Rumplestiltskin's Beast.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. The response I've had to this story has been amazing. This chapter is a little shorter than the earlier ones but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

Enchanted Forest

It was three nights before the Merry Men saw smoke pluming into the sky signalling that the Red Guard was attacking a village in the North. Regina and Mulan led the sprint through the forest towards a small farming community. Robin, Little John, Tuck and Will followed close behind.

They didn't bother trying to be quiet until they were in sight of the village. The people had been brought together to the centre of the town. Most having been dragged by there by the Red Guard, the villagers left in the town square bleeding from the rough ground they had been pulled along, many of them with arms broken and shoulders or hips dislocated. Anyone who tried to resist was rendered unconscious with a single blow from the creatures whose bodies were strengthened by the magic that flowed through what once had been veins.

The children cowered next to their parents, terrified of the sight of the grey skinned beasts whose eyes were no longer seeing and whose skin was barely attached to the black muscles that covered their bones. Once the villagers were contained in the centre of the village all but two of the Red Guard set to work burning buildings and crops, and slaughtering the livestock. The noise of the hysterical creatures trying to escape the slaughter was deafening and the fire crackled and burned and the villagers wept or cried out in pain.

It was an horrific scene to come across and one that both Regina and Mulan had now witnessed numerous times before.

Stopping at the edge of the forest Regina wordlessly removed her scarf, tipping water from her canteen to soak the material before tying it around her mouth and nose serving both to disguise her easily recognisable features and protect her lungs from the smoke. Mulan and the rest of the Merry Men followed her lead and moved silently towards the outer buildings of the village. As agreed they broke into teams, Regina and Robin searched the northern buildings, going shelter by shelter but finding them empty. They quickly found themselves near to the centre square where they could see three of the Queens Red Guard securing the small group of villagers.

Regina climbed to the roof of a tavern overlooking the main square, and instinctively knew that Robin was right behind her. From her vantage point she did a quick head count of the Guard she could see and cursed as she realised the Queen had increased the numbers she had sent to this village.

"What is it?" Robin whispered beside her, seeing her tense as she took in the scene.

"The Queen is sending more men," she murmured as she watched Mulan and Little John fell two of the creatures before the Guard could return to the town square. "Mulan and I have seen six Red Guard together at the most. We have eight here. Either she thought this little town was threat or she has more Guard at her disposal."

"Or perhaps she thought you were the threat Milady," Robin's words were teasing but his tone was serious.

Regina gave a quirk of her brow in response, "let's just say I'm glad I insisted on four Merry Men joining us on this mission. Let's go."

Regina shimmied off the south side of the roof, away from the main square and came up behind a Guard she had seen systematically cutting the throats of the village horses. She was about to attack when something in her periphery caught her attention. She turned her head and then grit her teeth as she saw Will and Tuck approaching two Guard's standing side by side. Catching Robin's eye she nodded her head towards his men who had by now realised their mistake. When Will climbed a fence to take his Guard from above when the fire damaged wood collapsed under his weight alerting both Guards to the Merry Men's presence. The Guards swung around and Tuck was immediately thrown backward several feet by the strong arm of the larger of the two Red Guard and Will madly tried to scurry out from under the other the heavy feet of the other as he charged. The charred wood and embers on the ground hindered Will's retreat as they burned his hands and arms but were completely unfelt by the Guard. The beast grabbed him by the legs and began dragging him towards the centre of the square.

Thankfully the general chaos and noise around them kept the Guard in Regina's sights from noticing the commotion and she wasted no time in dropping him where he stood and removing his skull before decapitating him. With a single gesture to Robin she sent him over to help his fallen Merry Men. He took the Guard nearest to him, choking back bile as the stench of rotting flesh and shit overwhelmed him. He willed his sword to swing strong and true as he sliced down hard on the top of the Red Guards skull before swinging again and in the opposite direction to remove the head completely.

Mulan had already felled the Guard that had been dragging Will. The Merry Man now leaning heavily on Little John, with his burned arms and hands cradled tentatively to his chest. Tuck was left winded and gasping for air, and the skirmish had drawn the attention of the last two guards who were now moving towards the Merry Men. Regina had slid back to the shadows, watching the advance of the Red Guard considering the best approach to fell them.

Recalling the moment she first met Will, Regina smirked and moved to silently climb to the roof of the barn that lay just behind where the Merry Men had moved wordlessly into a defensive formation as the two remaining Red Guard attacked. Regina waited until the Guard were within striking distance then jumped from the top of the barn, her arms wide as she landed her full weight on the shoulders of the Red Guard.

The move stunned the two beasts and as they scrambled to get back to their feet Mulan and Robin quickly took their skulls as Little John swung his sword through their necks.

A handful of villagers had ventured out of the town square stood stock still as they took in the sight of the Merry Men standing over the now still bodies of the False Queen's Guard. Some of towns people recognising their saviours, others just in shock from the attack.

"We need to get out of here," Regina said firmly. "I don't want to be answering questions and you need to get Tweedledum and Tweedledee here back to camp to be treated." She was particularly concerned about Will's wounds and her voice was firm.

"We need to speak to the villagers Robin, give them some assurances," Tuck breathed. Nursing a wounded shoulder and knee but not seriously harmed from the bungled attack.

Robin agreed with Tuck understanding that the people of Sherwood needed to know the Merry Men were fighting for them. He shot Regina an apologetic look as she rolled her eyes unable to hide her disgust, "far be it for me to come between a man and his fandom," she spat before turning and moving silently back to the forest with Mulan following.

"Regina!" he called after her, not really understanding the gibe but knowing it was not anything good. He watched her go before sighing and turning back to the villagers to give them some hope that together they would be able to defeat the False Queen.

* * *

Storybrooke

Henry sat in a booth at Granny's, his eyes squinted in thought while he chewed on the straw of his milkshake. The icy treat having long turned lukewarm while he considered the list of Storybrooke locations written on a piece of paper in front of him. Emma was sat opposite him, her face resting on her hands that were pressed into the table looking completely fatigued.

The two of them had spent hours with Mary Margaret and David listing all of the places they could think of that Regina may have hidden Gold's 'true love': under the library with Maleficent, _in_ the library, in her father's crypt, various locations they knew of in the forest, in some hidden room in her mansion, or office the list went on and on. They had then spent all of their spare time the past week meticulously searching everywhere but so far had found no trace of the auburn haired beauty.

They had, however, found Belle's father Maurice. He was running the local florist and was more than happy to join the search for his daughter after confirming she had made no attempt to contact him after the curse broke.

"What if my mom has hidden her in plain sight?" Henry asked, his tone curious as he brought his gaze up from the paper to look at Emma.

"What do you mean?" she grumbled, momentarily squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to wake herself up a bit.

"Like, what if she's here in Storybrooke but just with new memories? Working or maybe mom gave her agoraphobia or something so she would never leave her house?"

"Really kid? Agoraphobia? That seems a bit extreme even for Regina,"

"My mom _really_ hates Gold," Henry shrugged, a little guiltily. "And when she cast the curse she was in full on _Evil Queen_ mode…"

Emma quirked her eyebrow in agreement, "But Belle would have gotten her memories back with the rest of the town after the curse broke… " Emma reminded gently.

"And she would have contacted Maurice when that happened," Henry gave a frustrated sigh in response as he resumed chewing on the end of his straw.

"But what if she couldn't leave where she was?" Mary Margaret interjected as she and David walked into the diner and quickly made their way to Emma and Henry's booth. The pixie haired woman unable to hide the excitement and hope in her expression.

"And had no way to communicate with any of us," Charming interposed with his trademark grin.

"Where did Regina hide people she didn't want found?" Mary Margaret quickly continued, the last 28 years she spent as a teacher evident in her tone.

"The Library, but David and I searched every last inch of that place," Emma pondered, sitting up. "Unless Maleficent ate her?"

"It wasn't only Maleficent Regina was keeping hidden all these years," David gave a knowing smile. "What about yours truly?" he smiled at the look of realisation on Emma and Henry's face.

"The Hospital!" they said in unison.

"But Grandma you worked there the whole time during the curse, you would know if she was there, you would have come across her at some point." Henry's face fell as he spoke.

"I spent all my time reading to Charming," Mary Margaret gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, I would only have seen her if she was in one of the _general_ wards Henry, but we've found a whole new section of the hospital that would be a perfect place for your Mom to have hidden Belle," Mary Margaret began pulling papers from her purse.

"The Psych Ward!" Emma said loudly, stealing Mary Margaret's 'big reveal' out from under her.

"How did you know?" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"When Regina told me to bring Hook here she said to put him in a cell or in the _psych ward_. I didn't think of it until now," Emma shrugged a little defensively.

"Oh... Well, you're right," Mary Margaret nodded. "We think she could be in one of these rooms," David spread the Hospital's building plans the couple had taken from the Mayor's office onto the table in front of Emma and Henry.

"This is the Ground Floor," David pointed out, "and here," he said running his finger over a row of unmarked rooms, " are the cells for the psychiatric patients."

"Jesus how many people does she have locked in there?" Emma's face was almost comically shocked when she saw the row of cells.

"We don't know but we think it is worth a look," Snow said excitedly.

"Maybe Archie could help?" Henry said thoughtfully. "He's a psychiatrist, if he hasn't met with these people he might want to?"

"Good idea Henry," Emma said thoughtfully. "We don't want Gold to find out Regina didn't kill Belle. Not until we can convince her to help us."

"Ok, well let's go talk to Archie," David said, giving Henry a pat on the back, his face full of pride.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Regina stomped through the forest towards her log, fuming as she walked away from small village she had just saved, leaving Robin and his men still talking to the villagers. She slowed her step as she picked up the sound of footsteps behind her, stopping abruptly before spinning around with her sword in her hands, halting the movement when the tip was mere inches from Mulan's neck.

"Hey!" Mulan snapped annoyed, pushing the blade away with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here Mulan, shouldn't you be taking a bow with your fellow Merry Men?" Regina was all biting sarcasm as she continued on her way.

"You know that's not what Robin is doing, Regina." Mulan replied, matter of fact as she fell into step beside Regina who merely maintained her pace and said nothing. "He is just trying to explain what is happening and give people a degree of comfort that we will help them."

"Good for him," Regina sighed.

"Why does it bother you?" Mulan pressed wanting to understand the Queen's sudden ire.

"It doesn't," Regina snapped. "I'm tired Mulan and I'm dirty and this is just the beginning. If he wants to hold a press conference every time we go up against the False Queen's Guard it has nothing to do with me – just don't expect me to be sticking around to hear it."

"Press conference?" Mulan usually stoic expression was full of confusion.

"Never mind," Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes, suddenly missing Storybrooke more acutely than she had in weeks. Stopping and turning to face her friend she pursed her lips. "Our deal is done Mulan. The Merry Men are ready – well, as ready as they can be. There is little more I can teach them and –" she broke off.

"Come back to camp Regina. The men will want to celebrate tonight and you should be – _are_ – part of that celebration. The rest we can work out tomorrow."

"I'm not privy to the whereabouts of the Merry Men's camp Mulan – "

"You are now Milady," Robin approached from behind them, his smile so wide it was clearly evident in his voice.

"Finished with your adoring public already?" Regina snarled and Robin frowned, unsure why she disliked the thought of him speaking with the village so much.

"For the moment," was all that he said, though he allowed his confusion to show in his expression, "now come! After working so hard we each deserve a good meal and a good night's rest,"

"And some good ale right Tuck?" Little John laughed, patting the older mans unharmed shoulder.

"I should think so," Tuck said with a groan as they began to make their way through the forest, Regina moving along with them without really making the decision to join them.

She was lost in thought but did not fail to notice the trees become impossibly thick; creating a canopy overhead that completely blocked the moon above them. They walked a few minutes more and vines began to fall around them, increasing in number until they hung like curtains which Robin and his men moved with sure hands, still talking jovially about the attack. She wasn't surprised that few had ever found the Merry Men's camp. Faced with the a trek that was largely up hill and with such thick growth to clear, all but those knowing what laid beyond would have turned back. Suddenly the men stopped, looking expectantly at Regina as she glanced from one to the other before her gaze locked with Robin's.

"Welcome to our camp, Regina," he said, his voice filled with pride as he pulled back a thick curtain of vines to reveal the camp of the Merry Men. Her first impression was that it was less transient than she had imagined. While many tents dotted the perimeter there were also more sturdy structures in the trees and on the ground. She could make out little from the light of the bonfire in the centre of camp but could feel eyes on their group from the trees above and the scrub beyond the camps boundary. Sure there were several weapons pointed at her should she misstep.

Her stoic mask was firmly in place and she raised her chin a full inch as she let her gaze fall across the camp as though she could actually see beyond the darkness. She could hear greetings being called to the Merry Men that had returned with her, voices raised in concerned as the injured were looked after and couldn't help but wonder if she would have had sure hands to treat her wounds if she had fallen while trying to help Will and Tuck.

"Milady, come," Robin beckoned with a hand held out to her that she turned her nose up at much to his amusement. How could he always see through her so easily? "Let me show you our camp."

"For what possible reason?" she said, infusing boredom into her tone despite her curiosity. Henry would surely love to know the secrets that lie within its boundary.

"Because I want you to see it," he replied as he began walking her through tents with various purposes. He animatedly pointed out watchtowers and various networks that could silently raise alarm if required. Regina was impressed though she refused to let Robin see it. Most of the infrastructure housing weapons and food could be quickly dismantled if the need arose. The more permanent structures were for the watchtowers and some of the family homes that could be rebuilt if needed.

After taking a full turn of the camp they returned to the bonfire at its centre, where Will and Tuck now sat, bandaged, each with a tankard of ale as they told a mildly embellished version of the events of the evening to a small number of younger merry men. Some Regina recognised from training but some of the faces were new to her. The two men at one point paused their tale to raise a small toast to the Bandit that had taken down three of the Red Guard. Untrusting eyes turned her way following the toast and Regina merely gave a nod in reply.

"Robin, Regina!" Mulan called, approaching with two bowls of meaty stew and a hot bread roll for each of them. She pushed the food into Regina's hands before the former Queen could refuse. Robin's attention was quickly called elsewhere and Regina allowed Mulan to lead her towards the fire. She sat on a sturdy bench next to the Warrior, wondering a little which woman seemed more out of place among these people. Regina kept her back painfully straight and her expression cold and disinterested. They ate in silence until Regina's bowl was long empty and Mulan sat quietly beside her polishing her sword.

"What am I doing here Mulan," she said so only her friend could hear her, her lips barely moving as her gaze remained on the fire.

"Having dinner," was Mulan's reply in an equally quiet tone and Regina scoffed.

"I don't belong here! You should not have brought me here," Regina hissed, turning to face Mulan, her stoic façade faltering as she unknowingly caught Robin's attention from the other side of camp. "I can't risk being seen as part of Robin's entourage. If one of those villagers in town that Robin was so _eager_ to engage with were to recognise me or if word got out that the Merry Men had joined forces with the Evil Queen you would have a revolt on your hands! Not to mention the risk of such news getting back to False Queen or have you forgotten about the threat of my mother?"

"Who?" the question came from behind them and Regina closed her eyes as Mulan whipped around to face Robin and Little John. The latter having been approaching the two women with mugs of ale, the drinks that were once held out in offering were now frozen in mid-air. John's expression was full of shock and Robin tried but failed to mask a look of betrayal. Regina stood abruptly, moving too quickly towards Robin in her attempt to leave camp and two arrows came down from the trees in quick succession landing point down in the earth at her feet, an obvious warning should she continue towards their leader.

"Merry Men stand down!" Robin yelled in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout camp causing the joyful chatter to turn to silence as he raised his hands in a plea. "The Queen is our guest and is free to leave when she chooses." Robin turned to look at Regina, apology clear in his gaze. He saw Mulan on her feet in front of Regina, her sword ready to defend the Queen if the need arose and when his gaze found Regina's he saw betrayal and anger fighting for dominance in hers. "Milady," he said quietly as he reached for her hand, which she pulled away as soon as there was contact. "Regina," he sighed as he ran his hand over his face and followed her toward the entrance they had come in.

All sense of festivity was gone, the air thick with tension as the former Evil Queen and the leader of the Merry Men left the camp.

"I'm a big girl Robin, I can find my own way home," Regina frowned as her words came out containing more hurt than she would have liked, lacking their usual bite.

"It's harder than it seems with the thickness of the branches overhead," Robin explained, purposefully keeping his voice soft and even. "You would be surprised at how easily one can get turned around." He stopped on the path in front of her, offering his hand to help guide her down an embankment. It the darkness and with no curious eyes to witness the contact she readily put her hand in his accepting his help. The small gesture made him smile as it both warmed his heart and made it ache. Why did she feel such a need to shy away form of human contact, any form of affection in front of others?

"I'm sorry," she murmured, so quietly he thought for a moment he had imagined it. "I should have told you before this that the False Queen, the Queen of Hearts, is my mother."

"Why didn't you?" his voice was curious but thankfully void of any accusation and Regina sighed.

"It is really something you can imagine wanting to confess?" she asked.

"No. But it would have been good to know all the same." Regina had no reply and let silence fall between them again.

"I'm sorry too," he said after a moment. They had continued to walk and she noticed he had yet to release her fingers, his warmth seeping into hands long since cold. "For my men," Regina gave a soft snort.

"I can hardly blame them Robin. I am the Evil Queen, they would be foolish to trust me," she gave him a sad smile. "And as you have said several times, you have no idea of my motives in all this."

"Are you still reluctant to share them?" Robin kept his voice low, hoping that after all these weeks she may feel that she could trust him.

Regina stopped walking and he turned to face her, his eyes pulled to the white teeth biting into her bottom lip, she suddenly looked very much like a deer about to take flight as her eyes flicked over the forest behind him, seeming to want to look anywhere but at him.

"I have a son," she whispered, turning her lips inward to keep the tears that filled her eyes at bay. "When the curse broke, back in Storybrooke, he knew who I was and he – " she broke off, the pain in her eyes telling him all he needed to know. Robin found himself caressing the hand still grasped in his own in an attempt to comfort her. "He is lost to me, but I want very much to be worthy of him. I fear he will only ever see me as the Evil Queen, as a _monster_." The degree of self-loathing in her voice shocked him. Thinking of his own child he could only imagine the pain she felt at her son's rejection.

"You have already proven yourself to be more than an Evil Queen, Regina. I hope you know that," Robin stepped closer, ducking his head to catch her eyes. "You chose to stay here when you could have left the Enchanted Forest to its fate. You have helped my men and I defend the homes of our friends and families and have asked for nothing in return. You have shown yourself to be the furthest thing from a monster."

Robin's hand moved of its own accord to her cheek and she could not help but let out a soft sob at his gentle touch for who had ever been gentle with the Evil Queen? It felt like so long since she had just _been touched._ How long since Henry had hugged her? Since Graham had kissed her? Since such interactions had been or even _felt_ real _._ There was no trickery with Robin. He _knew_ who she was, what she had once been and still he looked at her like she was _worth something._

As she opened her eyes, glassy with unshed tears she looked between his, trying to see any untruth in them, but all she could find was care, concern, desire and she was frozen as he leaned forward to gently press his lips to hers in a tentative kiss. When he was just a hairs breath away she jumped back shaking her head with a growl, "what are you doing?"

Robin sighed and stepped back, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to overstep." Regina pulled her hand from his and moved to walk away when Robin stopped her with his hand on her forearm, "Regina – "

"What? What do you want from me?" she snarled as she turned to face him.

"I would have thought that was obvious Milady," he could not contain his trademark smirk but this time Regina could see that it was almost shy.

"You want to bed the Evil Queen thief?" her tone went from angry to seductive in a mere second, but there was fire in her eyes that barely hid the hurt underneath. "Think you're man enough to satisfy me?" She took a step towards him, running her hand tauntingly down his chest and Robin furrowed his brow.

"Regina," he began, his voice imploring and the understanding in his gaze tipped her over the edge.

"What?" she snarled all seductive pretence gone in a flash of anger and pain, always pain.

"You know I'm not that kind of man. I wouldn't –"

" _Exactly,_ " Regina squared her shoulders. "You're a good man Robin Hood, far too good to be tempted by the Evil Queen so what is this, some kind of joke? Get Regina to admit to her feelings for you? Have a good laugh with your men at my expense?" Robin's heart began to beat wildly in his chest at her unwitting confession: _she had feelings for him_. He reached out his hand to cup her cheek and she could not fight the impulse to lean into his touch, cursing her battered heart when his thumb reached out to wipe at a tear she didn't know had fallen.

"Regina – you know that's not what this is," he kept his gaze locked with hers as he gave a soft shake of his head.

"Then what is it? What more could you want from me?" she tried to push anger into her voice but her words finished with a crack that had her clearing her throat and looking away, embarrassed and Robin's heart broke at the thought that this amazing woman before him thought she had nothing to offer but her body. What had she been through that had left her so convinced?

"You feel it too, this pull between us. I can see it in your eyes," he made to move toward her again and she took a step backwards causing his hand to fall from her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to steel her gaze, her mouth a straight line but Robin could see the fear in her eyes and knew his instincts were right.

"These past weeks, I've grown to care about you Regina, very much," Robin finished on a whisper, his heart on his sleeve and the look in his eyes was too much, too caring, too hopeful, just _too much._

"That's ridiculous," she snarled and crossed her arms over her chest, the protective gesture not lost on Robin.

"Why?" he pressed, his frown deepening as he stepped towards her. For every step he took forward she took one back until her spine was pressed against a tree. "Why is it so ridiculous for me to have fallen for a strong, smart, incredible woman?"

Regina felt her anger rise as tears pricked at her eyes and she pushed hard against his chest with both hands as she screamed " _Because I am the Evil Queen!_ You cannot _care_ for me! _No one_ can _care_ for me! My own _son_ does not care for me. The sooner you realise I am _Evil_ Robin, the better. I am toxic and you need to stay far away –" her words were dripping with self-loathing and Robin was unable to listen any more, placing a hand on each shoulder he pulled her to him with a gentle but firm tug and silenced her mouth with a fierce kiss.

Regina was stunned, too caught up in her monologue to have noticed his hands on her shoulders and as soon as their lips touched she was pulled to him by a force from within her that she didn't recognise. She melted against him as her hands wrapped around his back, moving to his hair to scratch her nails over his scalp. His hands quickly slid from her shoulders to her waist tugging her more firmly against him before he let one hand wander up her side, splaying briefly over her neck and shoulder before he ran his fingers through the short strands of her hair. Regina opened her mouth to him and shuddered as his tongue swept her mouth tasting her.

Too soon Robin slowed the kiss, ending with the gentlest brush of lips, before they both pulled back, breathless. Robin was somehow emboldened by the look of awe and confusion in Regina's eyes, knowing his held the same gaze. He placed a gentle hand to the back of her neck, drawing her to him for another passionate kiss. He let one hand snake around her waist to anchor her to him and she responded in earnest, immediately opening her mouth to him as he tangled his tongue with hers. They kissed until the need for air became too great. Neither wanting to break a moment they hadn't dared to believe could be theirs.

Robin rested his forehead to hers. The hand at the back of her head having moved to her cheek and she brought her hand up to rest over his.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered, her voice full of concern. At his confused gaze she continued, "you're entering into dangerous territory, Thief."

Robin smiled, pulling back so he could look her clear in the eyes, "well then I'm grateful to have you beside me for the journey Milady."

Regina worried her lower lip but stayed silent. She felt completely incapable of processing the change that had occurred between them while he was so close. Robin wrapped his arms firmly around her as if by keeping her close he could stop her rebuilding the fortress around her heart. He tucked her into him, his chin resting lightly on her head as he pressed a kiss to her crown. He held her for a short moment, hoping to convey the depth of his feelings through their embrace.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Robin's scent as she let his warmth envelope her. Could this possibly be real? Could she have really found a man, a good, decent, honest man willing to walk the path of her redemption with her? Someone prepared to help guide her towards the light after she had spent so long in darkness?

She pulled back to look at him, the questions swimming through her mind evident in her gaze. Robin reached a hand up from her waist to run his thumb along her bottom lip before reaching down to kiss her tenderly once more. He kept the kiss brief, but allowed all of his feelings to seep through as he held her to him. When he pulled back this time he took her hand, giving her a little tug to encourage her to continue on their way.

* * *

Storybrooke

Hook kept his gaze deliberately bored as he glanced over at the blonde Sheriff who spent more time in this office than a beautiful lass should. She also looked too serious and too sad for one so young and attractive. Still, that was not really his concern, getting out of the cell he had been stuck in since arriving in this strange land was.

"So lass, how long am I to be kept prisoner in here?" he enquired and was not surprised when she merely ignored him. "Surely a man is entitled to know his fate?" he said giving her what she supposed he thought was a dashing smile.

"What do you want to know Hook," Emma growled as she continued with the paperwork in front of her, more annoyed than she would ever admit that the pirate was right. They had nothing they could really charge him with and she had no excuse for keeping him locked up.

"What everyone wants love, my freedom!"

"Not happening," she murmured, distracted by the list of codes in front of her she was madly searching through to try and find 'piracy'.

"You have no reason to keep me here love," his voice dropped lower and his gaze hardened as she met his eyes. "I've done nothing in this land and you can't tell me you're about to charge me with crimes from the Enchanted Forest or you'll be booking every man, woman and child in this town, your own parents included."

Emma scoffed, "what exactly would I be charging _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_ with?" she turned her eyes back to her paperwork with a roll of her eyes.

"Your mother was a bandit love, robbed numerous Royal Carriages and noblemen in her time and your dear father impersonated royalty for years."

Emma slammed down her pen as she walked over to his cell, "look Hook," she sighed, "I let you out of here and Gold will have you in a body bag before nightfall. The only reason he hasn't stormed in here to kill you yet is because you are in that cell," she pointed at the bars for emphasis as he stepped towards her.

"I'm more than capable of taking on the Crocodile love," he murmured, "just watch me."

"No," Emma said her eyes equally dark, "I don't think I will." She turned her back on him, resting her head against the bars as she closed her eyes to ward off the migraine she felt coming only to feel his hand around her neck too late. With his stump through the bars behind her neck and his hand spread over her neck her air supply was cut off before she could even think of crying out for help.

Hook grimaced as he felt her go slack against him, having passed out from the lack of oxygen and he gently slid her form down the bars of the cell keeping her body as close to the bars as he could while he searched her pockets for keys. He felt an unfamiliar tug of guilt when he saw the red marks at her neck, marks that would surely purple into a bruise by morning, but he had come too far to turn back now. He had a Crocodile to catch, and he would not be able to do that from behind bars.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

"Have you thought any more about going to the Dark Castle?" Robin queried as they continued their trek through Sherwood towards her hideaway. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They had for the most part continued their walk in silence and she had been on edge thinking that Robin would want to talk about the moment they had shared. She briefly raised the hand not clasped in his to her mouth as she thought back over their kiss.

"I'm still not comfortable with you leaving your men, if that's what you mean." Regina replied, pausing to step down another embankment.

"It is not unusual for me to journey to the Dark Castle," Robin said dismissively. "We have men there, and it is past time for me to check on them. Particularly with the False Queen now so active in the land." He thought about his own son at the Dark Castle with Much and Alan A'Dale. He had sent Roland there when he made the deal with Regina, nervous of the threat posed by engaging with the former Evil Queen. He opened his mouth to tell her but given she had only just confided in him about her own child it did not seem the time and he closed his mouth again.

Regina stopped, tugging on Robin's hand to have him face her.

"I have made camp not far from here," she said quietly.

"And you do not wish me to see it?" he was surprised and could not keep it from his voice.

"No one knows where it is, it could be dangerous. A reason for my mother to seek you out," she explained looking anywhere but at him. The air crackled between them with a tension that was palpable. She felt like she was on the cusp of something big, like she was standing on the edge of a cliff and all she wanted to do was throw herself off and trust that there was something better beneath her but invisible tethers were holding her to the ground.

She jumped as Robin's hand cupped her cheek, effectively bringing her eyes to his and when did he get so close? His nose nearly brushed against her cheek as he whispered, "tell me I'm not going crazy. Tell me you feel it too, this connection between us."

Robin's heart caught in his throat at the sight of her in front of him. Her chocolate eyes full of vulnerability and fear and he didn't need her to tell him she felt it, he could see it for himself there in the depths of her gaze.

Deciding to leap Regina closed the mere centimetres of distance between their mouths, fusing them together once more. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest as Robin's hands moved up to tangle in her hair. Gently tugging to change the angle and deepen the kiss.

Bringing her hands up to rest against his chest Regina slowed the kiss to soft pecks before pulling back. "I have to go," she whispered against his mouth and he nodded with a soft smile he simply could not contain.

"Of course Milady," he took her hands in his giving them a squeeze, "and the Dark Castle?"

"Can you leave tomorrow?" At his nod she continued, "meet me at dawn, at the river near the training meadow." She moved to leave but Robin tugged her hands bringing her back into his arms, startling her for a moment before he claimed her mouth in one more, gentle kiss.

"Until tomorrow," he said holding onto her hands until they slipped from his and she left quickly through the trees, throwing him the sweetest of smiles over her shoulder as she disappeared. Robin smiled after her, his insides warm and almost liquid as he moved back to camp.

Regina could still see him through the concealment charm she had placed around her log. There was no mistaking the smile on his face, his dimples on full display and her heart seemed to beat erratically in her chest as she saw him leave. God what was happening to her? She had not felt this way since Daniel and it had taken mere weeks for Robin to creep beneath her defences and into her heart.

Yes he was handsome and yes he challenged her. He was the first man she had met that could go toe to toe with her wit and admittedly at times win and she had always found intelligence attractive. But there was something more about the leader of the Merry Men. He looked at her as though he truly saw her, as though he _liked_ what he saw. She sighed realising he was gone from her sight and moved back into the inner depths of her log. She pulled her boots from her feet and loosened her vest as she moved about her room, throwing things she would need for the journey to the Dark Castle into a satchel.

Perhaps it was a mistake to take him with her? It could only encourage this flirtation and she needed to refocus on her mission… and yet she could not go alone. It was too dangerous and she would not fall to her mother because of her pride. Robin would come, but she would set some boundaries tomorrow, when they met by the river. No more kissing, no more of this flirtation. They would help each other in the fight against the False Queen and that was all.

With a nod of her head she slipped into her bed, determined to end this little dalliance - _tomorrow_ she thought resolutely. But as she crawled beneath her covers and stared at the roof of her little safe haven, she allowed her nod to turn in to a shake of her head as she tried but failed to stop a smile spreading over her face. Her cheeks grew warm as she let her mind recall the feel of his lips over hers, the taste of him, the warmth of his body as he held her too him. Who was she kidding? She had fallen for Robin Hood now how in the hell was she going to go back?

 **AN At this point I'm not sure if this Fic will include Captain Swan or Swan Fire? I will need to see where the Storybrooke arc takes me but either way the ship will be peripheral to Outlaw Queen. If any of you have a preference let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Apologies for the delay with this fic. Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews. A longer chapter for you all that I hope you enjoy.**

Enchanted Forest

Regina awoke with a start, her hand flying to cover her now racing heart. She could feel it pounding through her nightshirt as though it were trying to escape her chest. Her eyes flashed around madly in the darkness trying desperately to make sense of what she was seeing: the cavernous place around her, the earthy ceiling… the Enchanted Forest; her fallen tree of a home and she let out a loud breath of relief… it was a dream! It was just a dream.

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, dropping her head into her hands and squeezing her eyes shut. She tried desperately to block out the dream that had awoken her, but scenes flashed behind her eyelids. She could still feel the fear that had gripped her as she looked at Henry standing next to Cora scowling at her, his eyes narrowed in a glare so reminiscent of her mothers' it had chilled Regina down to her bones. She pressed a shaking hand to her eyes as she saw Robin fall to the ground, his eyes open and unseeing as the dust that was once his heart ran through her son's fingers. Henry laughing at her, an evil laugh coming from her sweet and innocent son. He had been twisted into something tainted and evil simply because Regina loved him and Cora would never allow Regina to have anything good in her life, not a child and not love.

Regina ran her hand from her eyes through her hair as she looked up seeing the ceiling of her little hideaway, her home. A place she had intended to keep her isolated and away from anyone who could be hurt because of her but that hadn't worked out like she had intended. First Mulan and Aurora, then the Merry Men had all become people she felt some form of kinship for, and then there was Robin… _Robin!_ The sight of him lifeless at her feet had her gasping for air, she had been frozen in her place, unable to move a muscle to stop her mother, to stop Henry. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at the thought of once again losing some she –

Shaking her head to clear the ludicrous thought she stood up from the bed. God what was she doing? How could she possibly having given in to the feelings between her and Robin while her mother was so close and so desperate to bring her back into the fold? This dream was a warning. If Cora discovered just how important the thief had become she would make it her mission to destroy him and everyone he held dear just to watch Regina break and Regina couldn't let that happen.

Turning away from her bed with a scowl Regina dressed with a wave of her hand, suddenly impatient to get moving. It was well before daybreak, she could leave now and Robin would be curled up in bed for another hour. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her and not for the first time wondered at how quickly this man had broken through her walls.

While it was true she had been quick to love Daniel, she was a different person then, young, innocent, naïve… Since then she had spent years filled with anger and resentment, building walls around her heart protected by tricks and traps she had spent _years_ constructing to keep everyone away, to protect the woman she still was underneath. She had not allowed herself to feel anything good, let alone love, until Henry had come into her life and while she loved him with her entire soul she had not allowed her walls to crumble, she had not allowed him to see who she truly was and it was not for lack of trying… She had _wanted_ to let Henry in, desperately. To ease some of the loneliness she felt like a phantom limb but it was as though after so many years of living behind her walls she was no longer _able_ to let them down, or even to break through them herself, even for her son… This was what made the situation with Robin all the more perplexing. He had breached walls she hadn't been able to break through herself.

She picked up the satchel she had packed the night before and pulled her bow and quiver to rest over her shoulders as she stepped out of her log and into the forest. As she made her way towards the river she couldn't help the twinge of guilt she felt at the idea of Robin waiting for her long past dawn, as she knew he would. But this was the best thing for both of them. That dream was meant to warn her, to remind her that she brought heartache and death with her wherever she went and that she needed to stay away – from Robin, from Henry, from Mulan and the Merry Men. She needed to stay away from them all.

As their rendezvous point came into view she let out a soft gasp. Despite the fact the sun had yet to make an appearance on the horizon, Robin was there, waiting for her near the river just as they had planned the night before. He was barely visible in the moonlight but she knew it was him, leaning so casually against a tree, but she could sense he was deep in thought as he stared out over the water. He had yet to notice her arrival and she seized the opportunity to fully take him in as she stepped silently towards him. He his bow on his back and his arms crossed over his chest. With his travel cloak thrown back over his shoulders, his biceps were clearly on display.

He was a handsome man, there was no denying that, but something more drew her to Robin, something she couldn't quite name, something she didn't fully understand and it was becoming more than irritating. Graham had been attractive, sexy even and she had certainly wanted him physically, but the pull she felt towards Robin was more than physical, it was more akin to what she had felt for Daniel but there was no way she could _love_ the thief, not so soon, her heart was not so unguarded… but if what she felt could not possibly be love, what the hell was it?

She gave a short yelp of surprise as he suddenly turned to face her, the soft smile on his face and his knowing gaze telling her without words that he had known she was there all along. He chuckled at the guilty expression that flit across her face at having been caught ogling him, but she quickly schooled her gaze to project her practiced stony façade.

"You're here early," she murmured allowing her annoyance to slip through in her tone. That smile of his that had his dimples peeking out disarmed her and she had counted on having time to rebuild her walls before she saw him again.

"I had a strong suspicion you would not have waited for me had I been late," his tone was light and teasing but she still scowled in reply as what he said was true and she didn't like that he was able to read her so easily. He took a step towards her and she immediately stopped her approach. "Regina – " he began, his tone imploring and she could see in his eyes that he knew she planned to run from the feelings that crackled and pulled between them, feelings she had given into the night before.

"I can't do this," she cut him, her words more breathless than she would have liked, less certain than when she had awoken less than an hour before, determined to stop this (whatever _this_ was) before it really began.

"Can't do what, Regina?" Robin asked as he continued his steady steps towards her, placing his hands on her elbows and damn if she didn't feel immediate comfort at his touch.

Steeling her gaze she brought her eyes up to meet his, fire, determination and a certain sadness swimming in their depths. "I need to be focusing on my mother, on finding a way to defeat her and returning to my son. I can't do this – " she gestured between them. "I don't _want_ this." She finished and frowned at Robin's soft chuckle. "You find that funny?" she asked, with a hint of anger and Robin merely gave a sad shake of his head.

"No," his smile was sincere, "but you Milady seem to be at odds with yourself," at Regina's questioning glare Robin looked down to his chest with raised brows to where she had unconsciously gripped his shirt tight in her fist, anchoring him to her. She immediately released her hold on him and stepped away.

"I am not at odds with myself," her voice was cold, each inflection deliberately designed to push him away, but a blush rose to her cheeks at her body's betrayal. "I know my feelings, but I am not a child able to give in to every impulse. I have more important things to do right now than fraternise with peasants, no matter how enticing they may be."

"Why do you do that?" Robin cocked his head to the side as though she were a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out how to put back together.

"Do what? Tell the truth?" Regina raised a challenging brow as she folded her arms across her chest, her voice taking on a practiced, bored tone.

Robin chuckled, "well, there may be elements of truth in what you say Milady, but I was referring to you constantly trying to cheapen our connection," when Regina opened her mouth to interrupt he took a determined step forward and into her space, causing her to shut her mouth in surprise at the boldness of the move, "this is no mere fraternisation Regina. I was under the impression that we had established that last night."

She could see the hurt in his eyes and went to step away from him but Robin moved more quickly. Spinning her and lightly pinning her to the tree he had been leaning against when she first arrived.

He moved his lips to hover over hers, his calm blue eyes challenging her as they stared into her frantic brown ones. He kept his mouth close to hers, but refused to take the next step and kiss her. If she truly wished to maintain her distance he would step aside. He in no way wished to force himself on her, but he was certain she was as drawn to him as he was to her, if only he could understand why she was so determined to push him away?

Regina's eyes swam with confusion as she fought against the instinct to wrap herself up in this man and everything he had to offer. He was so close and the scent of him enveloped her in a way nothing ever had. After one more moments pause she slowly pushed herself up onto her toes and with evident trepidation pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss that she almost immediately deepened with a relieved sigh she had no intention of releasing. She cursed her weak heart. What was it about this man that had her completely defenceless against him? Was she that starved for affection that she would fall into the arms of any man willing to hold her? She broke the kiss with a frustrated growl. This is _not_ how she intended things to go. She was meant to be pushing him away, keeping him safe, and yet her arms wound around his waist and she buried her face into his chest breathing him in.

Robin gave a low chuckle as he moved his lips to the crown of her head and pressed another softer kiss there before threading his fingers into her hair and turning her face up to his.

"I don't understand this," she whispered, allowing some softness back into her voice as she gave up trying to push him away. "Why can't I walk away from you?" she pulled her face back just enough to see into his eyes.

"I don't understand it entirely myself Milady, but do we have to know the reasons for everything?" he questioned as he let his fingers slip from her hair to rest on her neck as he mindlessly toyed with the edge of her vest.

"Surely you have to wonder why you are so drawn to the Evil Queen?" her voice was a soft whisper but he heard the self loathing in her tone and wondered if it was this that had her so quick to run from him.

"I am not drawn to the Evil Queen, Regina, I am drawn to _you._ "

His voice was soft and his smile so warm as he said her name in a way that brought tears to her eyes and had her confessing, "I don't want you hurt because of me." She fisted her hands into his shirt as her throat became thick. She grimaced as she lost the battle against her tears and they started to fall. His brow furrowed in confusion as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "My first love, Daniel, he was killed because of me… because he _loved_ me. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about, and I –" She broke off for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't want to lose you…"

"I can understand your fear Regina," he whispered as he held her to him in a tight embrace, not seeing how her eyes hardened, as she anticipated the empty platitudes he was about to rain down on her. But her gaze immediately softened when he continued, "I have also lost someone I loved, my wife, Marian. I put her in harms way during a job and she died because of me."

"We have both lost love," she murmured, almost to herself, as she wondered whether it could it be as simple as that? Were they nothing more than two broken hearts drawn to one another because of the recognition of the kind of loss that leaves a wound deep enough to scar? She frowned as she subconsciously pulled him closer. Somehow this felt more than that, there connection ran deeper, of that she was sure.

"Stop thinking Regina," he whispered as he drew her gaze back up to his with a guiding finger against her chin, kissing her again with such tenderness it had her toes curling in her boots. She gave a light hum in agreement, before pulling herself more firmly against him, desire crackling between them even as she broke the kiss, bringing her forehead to rest against his.

"We are here now, and this is true," he murmured against her hair, his voice soft but filled with a conviction that had her nodding. "Here and now is all we know, all we ever have for certain. And I want my here and now, to be with you," he gave her a smile that made her heart warm as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "All I need to know is if you want that too?" Her mind was a whirl. His kisses _did_ something to her, made her feel things she hadn't felt for a long time, but her dream was so vivid and she saw his eyes, cold and dead once again in her minds' eye.

"What if it's not that simple?" she mused, taking half a step back. She was still within his embrace his loose embrace but could look up and see him clearly as she spoke, "being with me, Robin, _here_ and _now_ is dangerous. My mother will stop at nothing to have me at her side. She would take great joy in taking another love from me."

"Your mother?" Robin couldn't keep the horror from his eyes at her confession. "It was _your mother_ who killed your love?"

Regina gave a slow nod, she still felt the pain of Daniel's loss acutely, the loss of the life she still desperately wanted but it was not a raw as it had been. _Time heals all wounds_ she thought miserably, and it had been _so much time_. "She wanted to teach me a lesson," her voice had a far away hue to it as she repeated the words she had heard in heart so many times since the night her mother killed Daniel. _"Love is weakness."_

"Regina," her name was a caress as it passed his lips. "Love does not make us weak, love makes us strong! It gives us purpose and keeps us in the light." Regina rolled her eyes, she had heard this all before and from _Snow_ no less. _Heroes_ they all sang from the same song book. "Surely the love you have for your son has shown you that?" Robin persisted and the mention of her son had her eyes snapping back to his. "Tell me it is not your love for your son that has kept you fighting your mother? That had you first agree to work with us to protect the people and help defeat her?"

"Of course it is Henry that keeps me from turning back to the darkness! From becoming the Evil Queen again! But it is also _Henry_ that could bring me to my knees! If she somehow found a way to get to him there is _nothing_ I would not do, no _price_ I would not pay, to Protect. My. Son!" She punctuated her last three words with a finger jabbed into his chest so hard that Robin winced.

" _That_ Milady, is _strength_ ," Robin whispered dipping his head down to catch her eyes that were now full of fire, "your love for him, is _strength,_ " tears filled Regina's eyes as she felt the love for her son alight in her veins. The love she felt for this damn Thief increasing the sensation tenfold, though she would not admit that even, to herself. Her eyes softened and she nodded twice before all but falling into his embrace. Robin brought his forehead against hers as he wrapped her in his arms and let out a sigh of relief that he was able to get through to her before she had closed herself off from him completely.

He allowed his nose to gently brush against her cheek in askance and Regina quickly turned her head to capture his lips is a kiss that was soft but still passionate. He kissed her back until they both broke apart, breathless. Robin held her gaze for a long moment as the sun finally began to peak over the horizon.

"It's dawn Milady, and I believe we have a journey to begin," he held his hand out to her with a smile that was too cocky not to have her rolling her eyes with an understanding that she had lost this round, but damn if she didn't like the outcome. He made her feel safe, this Robin Hood, and maybe she was with him.

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma scowled into her cup of tea as she sat in her office at the Sheriff's station. She had a bruised neck that ached but it was her pride that she nursed as she sipped the soothing honey and lemon concoction. She had been played… played when she didn't even know she was in the game.

She should have known! That was what irked her the most. She should have seen Hook's escape attempt coming and she couldn't help but grit her teeth at the knowledge that if Regina had been in Storybrooke, the former Mayor would have seen the pirate's move coming from a mile away.

Emma had been too focused on Henry and the mess that their relationship was right now to have given the pirate much thought. She had spread herself too thin trying to be there for Henry and looking for a way to get Regina back from the Enchanted Forest and she was now paying the price for it. She had an angry Dark One on her hands, frantic parents (what she wouldn't have paid to have had _that_ when she was mugged on her way home from school in the seventh grade) and a moping pre-teen to deal with. None of which she was equipped for.

Hook was in the wind. He had disappeared without a trace and Gold was adamant the pirate had left town. Emma's superpower said Gold was telling the truth but she was quickly losing confidence in her ability where that man was concerned. Gold had appeared out of nowhere when word spread about her injury and the escape of the pirate that had come through the portal with the Saviour. He had been seething, sprouting angry accusations about her incompetence telling her that Hook was now in the shadows, waiting for him to cross the town line to the World Without Magic so that the pirate could kill him.

The bail bondswoman inside had a few questions she wanted to ask Gold about that – number one was why that would annoy him so much… if the pirate was _outside_ the town line surely that was a good thing, but apparently _not_ which meant a) Gold had a reason to leave Storybrooke and b) and the pirate knew about it. She never got the chance to ask as Gold disappeared as quickly as he came once he had said his piece.

Emma banged a hand against her desk in frustration. She should have treated Hook's case like any other. Interviewed the pirate about his relationship with Gold and what he knew about the pawn broker. Perhaps if she had she would know something about what they were each planning. But she had been too caught up in her own drama and she could kick herself for it. She had missed her opportunity to get to the bottom of all this and now the whole town may have to deal with the consequences of an angry Gold and a pirate now on the loose. If Hook somehow manages to kill Gold they will never have a way back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina would be lost to them forever and Henry? Well, Henry would never forgive her.

Closing her eyes Emma sighed. That was not an option. They needed to find Belle, they needed to get Regina back and they needed to do it before Gold checked out of Storybrooke (one way or another) for good.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

"Favourite food?" came Robin's voice from behind her and Regina hummed silently to herself as she pondered her reply. They had been walking since sun up, stopping only briefly to refill their canteens with water and had mostly eaten their food on the road. They had made good progress and if they were able to continue to walk after sunset Regina hoped to be half way before setting up camp for the night. She took a moment to look up through the canopy of trees above. From the slight darkening of the sky and the pinks that she could see here and there she guessed they were nearing sunset.

"Well?" Robin pressed and Regina couldn't help but throw him an amused smile over her shoulder as she pursed her lips. She paused for a moment and he could sense she was unsure. "It's not that hard a question Regina," he laughed. "What is your favourite food in your world?" They had been playing this little game of back and forth for most of the day. It had started with Robin asking about what he had come to accept was _her world_ and like many things with the Thief he had managed to sooth the sting that came with thinking of Storybrooke, this time by turning the question and answer session into a game: Robin asking about her town and Regina, in turn, asking him about life in the Enchanted Forest during the curse.

"I'm not sure it will count," she threw over her shoulder as she held back a branch for him as he passed and he took the lead, picking up their pace a little as he did so.

Robin frowned, "How could it not count?"

"Well, I haven't actually _eaten_ it, so I can't really claim it to be my 'favourite food' but I have found myself thinking about it a _lot_ since I have been here." She gave a small, nostalgic smile.

"Well now I am intrigued," Robin gently teased. "What is this culinary delight that has so captured Milady's tastebuds?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "A burger," she let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "I always wanted to try a burger," a touch of regret laced her tone beneath her smile.

"Burger?" The word sounded strange coming from Robin and Regina couldn't help but laugh in earnest.

"Yes! A _burger_. It's…" she thought on how to describe it. "Ground meat – usually beef - cooked over a flame. You serve it with greens and tomato and condiments between bread. I don't know," she gave a dismissive wave of her hand, a little embarrassed now that she had confessed her curiosity for such a simple food, "it always smelled so good and every time I saw someone taking their first bite it was like they had died and gone to heaven or something," she stumbled as they began a decent on rocky terrain, coming to the edge of Sherwood. Robin instinctively reached an arm around her waist to steady her as a soft _thank you_ passed her lips.

"Why didn't you have one? Were they difficult to procure?" Regina laughed.

"No, they were a _Granny's Special_ for 28 years," Robin merely frowned, not understanding. " _Granny's_ is a diner - like a Tavern - in Storybrooke. I had breakfast there – or at least a coffee – every morning." She gave a resigned sigh, now she would never get to try one... "I didn't think it would be the same if I made one myself – at my home – and they were rather messy to consume. I couldn't have eaten one in public and kept my dignity." Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Sauce all over my hands and chin, it was disgusting."

"I thought you weren't a queen in your world?" he teased.

"I wasn't, " she turned to face him with mischief in her gaze, "But I was still _me_ ," she gave him a wink then continued on their way. "We're nearly at the edge of Sherwood. Do you know of any places to camp between here and the Dark Castle? It would be good to keep going another few hours if we can."

"There is a – " Robin began but then stopped suddenly, his free hand reaching out to grip Regina's forearm.

"What is i-" Robin roughly moved his hand from her arm over her mouth, his eyes flickering to the wood behind her when she heard the cracking of twigs and a murmuring of voices. They were still at too great a distance to determine if they were friend or foe but not one to take chances Robin quickly guided Regina to a tree with low-lying branches. He gave a firm nod of his head, indicating with a jut of his chin that he wanted her to climb. Her mouth formed a grim line as she shook her head _no_. He could almost hear her voice in his mind telling him she was a queen and didn't climb trees like some peasant-child but Robin merely linked his hands together and fell to one knee offering her a boost in silence. With a roll of her eyes Regina complied. She placed her boot in his hands with a little more force than was strictly necessary, balancing precariously as he lifted her up until she could reach one of the stronger branches above. With surprisingly little effort she managed to swing herself gracefully onto the branch, offering her hand to Robin to help him up which he gratefully accepted before leading her up a few more branches until they were protected by thicker foliage.

The voices they had heard below became steadily louder, as did the sound of footsteps crunching through the forest, their visitors clearly making no attempt at stealth. Regina wrapped her arms around the strong trunk of the tree and tried to peer down as Robin pressed his front to her back, pulling his dark green cloak around the two of them as camouflage. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw the bright red uniforms of her mother's guard. They were too far away to see clearly but they seemed to be moving in an organised fashion and were clearly talking to one another. Both of these were traits that her mother's Zombie army simply did not have. Regina frowned as she tried to take in as many details as possible before giving an inaudible huff of frustration, had she access to her magic she could cast a spell to enable herself and Robin to both see and hear the men below.

The guard moved swiftly past them, walking more deeply into Sherwood though not specifically in the direction of the Merry Men's camp. As the sound of their footsteps and voices grew dimmer Robin dropped his cloak and leaned more heavily against Regina. His forehead falling to the tree as he let out a heavy breath that Regina only now realised he had been holding.

"That was close," he murmured, standing and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I have never seen the False Queen's Guard in such large numbers. I do not like to think what would have happened if they had seen us."

Regina turned carefully so her back was to the trunk of the tree, her hands moving up his chest until they rested over his heart. "I would have sent you to the safety of your camp and dealt with the consequences that came with using my magic," she said matter of fact, pressing a finger to his lips when Robin attempted to object. "I would not have let anything happen to you." She raised herself onto her toes and pressed her mouth to his in a soft kiss. "Now get me the hell out of this tree before I fall," she growled as they separated once again.

"As milady wishes," Robin murmured before kissing her once more and leading her back down the tree.

* * *

Storybrooke

Mary Margaret was beyond relieved to discover that three out of the four patients in the Psychiatric Ward at Storybrooke General Hospital were there legitimately. It turned out Archie had worked with each of them regularly during the curse and knew them all. While he couldn't disclose anything about them to Snow and Henry, he was happy to confirm that none of his patients resembled the girl from Henry's storybook. That left the as yet unidentified woman in the last padded cell.

Her file said she had no memory of who she was, but held no other information about her and she had not been a patient of Archie's. While this information seemed to enthuse Henry ("Don't you see Grandma? This _must_ be Belle!") Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach that the poor girl had been locked up in a room, completely alone for 28 years!

Mary Margaret shuffled impatiently beside Archie as he keyed in his code to the secure ward of the hospital and looked through his keys for the one for the last room. Henry was positively buzzing beside them and Mary Margaret couldn't help herself from whispering a warning that _it might not be Belle, Henry. Please don't get your hopes up._ Her mind was more concerned with the fact that if Belle _were_ behind the door the poor girl would likely be furious (or crazy) after 28 years of isolation. Either way she would be unlikely to want to assist in helping to rescue the woman responsible for her imprisonment.

Henry beamed as Archie swung open the door to the cell and impatiently waited for the psychiatrist to move into the room. Poking his head around the doorway he saw the red headed woman sitting up on the edge of the bed, her eyebrows raised in curiosity but she had an open expression on her face.

"It's you, isn't it!" Henry said with pure joy. "You're Belle!"

She turned her gaze to him quizzically, her expression turning guarded. "Forgive my grandson," Mary Margaret said quietly, her voice soft and soothing.

"I'm Mary Margaret, and this is Doctor Hopper…" she continued unsure whether she was talking to Belle or her Storybrooke counterpart. "He is a psychiatrist working here in this hospital and I am a volunteer. Is your name Belle?" Belle gave a short nod but said nothing. "This may seem like a strange question, but do you remember having any _other_ names?"

"No," Belle looked between the three people, each of them having moved further into the room but not encroaching on her space. "Up until a few weeks ago I didn't remember much of anything."

"A few weeks ago," Archie repeated, his tone considered. "Belle may I ask you a few questions? Just to see how much of your memory has come back." Belle nodded.

"Belle where are you from?" At her frown he rephrased "Where were you born?"

"In my father's castle, in the Enchanted Forest," she said matter of fact.

"Yes!" Henry hissed punching his fist into the air. "I knew it was you!"

* * *

Enchanted Forest

They had continued on their journey for several hours into the night before Robin lead them to a small grove he knew of where they would be afforded some protection should the Queen's guard return. They agreed that starting a fire would not be in their best interest as it would undoubtedly draw the attention of any passersby and Regina couldn't help but smile as they were forced to cuddle together for warmth as the temperature dropped. It had been a lifetime since she had fallen asleep feeling safe in someone else's embrace.

Robin sat propped up against a log as Regina lay against him. Their fronts pressed together as they spread both cloaks over the top of them. She closed her eyes as she wound her arms slightly tighter around him. She had missed the companionship that came with a relationship. While she knew it wasn't real with Graham, there had been nights where she had almost managed to convince herself that it was, or nights where it simply hadn't mattered that he was cursed into being with her, she had just needed strong arms around her regardless of the circumstances with which they came. But here with Robin it was real, he was with her by choice, by his own will, the thought almost brought her to tears.

He raised his own arms around her back, maneuvering her so she lay between his legs.

"More comfortable?" he asked and she nodded. "Get some sleep. I will take first watch," he absentmindedly ran his hands through her hair.

"I don't think they were undead," she said with a sigh as he gave a short tug on her hair when he caught a knot.

"No?"

"There was no stench, they were talking, they were clearly organised," she gave a quick quirk of her brow. "Where would my mother have amassed so many men?" She finished almost to herself.

"And what business would they have in Sherwood?" Robin pondered aloud.

"She is either looking for me or your camp," Regina's voice was grave. "Should we return? Let your men know?" she moved to sit up. "My work at the Dark Castle can wait, your men's safety is more important. I –" Robin moved so they were facing each other.

"We are only half a day from the Dark Castle, it would make no sense to turn back now and the False Queen's guard was moving due East. _If_ they are looking for the Merry Men's Camp they are not going to find it in the next week. You wanted a few days at the Dark Castle and you will have them. I also want to see – "

"Your men, yes I know but Robin, these guard were moving more quickly and with more purpose than the undead. If they have a mission we should find out what it is!"

"If we were a party consisting of more than you and I, I would agree Regina. But there were 30 men in that contingent at least, and we are but two of us. I have noted their direction and with the lack of care they took to hide their tracks I have no doubt we could send a scout team after them when we reach the Dark Castle."

Regina sighed and looked skyward. "Fine," she begrudgingly agreed. "I just don't want anyone hurt because of me – because she's looking for me, or because you were stuck here with me and could not warn your men."

"You are not responsible for your mother's actions Regina. No matter what her motivations are, she is making her own choices and you are making yours. Now sleep love," he moved to lay back once more, opening his arms to her and she welcomed his embrace and warmth as the chill of the night seeped into her bones. Her mother was up to something, of that Regina was sure. But what?

* * *

Storybrooke

Belle sipped her tea quietly as she sat in Granny's Diner. She had asked for a few days to think over Snow White's request to help them find a way to the Enchanted Forest to rescue the Evil Queen. While Snow had readily agreed to give Belle as much time as she needed, Belle couldn't help but sense disappointment from the former Princess and the small boy who had come with her, _Henry_ , he had introduced himself as: Snow Whites grandson and the rather adorable, adopted son of the Evil Queen.

At first Belle hadn't really thought there was any decision to be made. For what possible reason would she be tempted to help the woman who had tricked her and held her captive for years in the Enchanted Forest and then even longer here in Storybrooke? But as she had spoken more with Snow White and Henry she had come to realise just how difficult a decision it would be.

After what Regina had done to her – both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke – she really had no desire to help the woman return. If the Evil Queen was in the Enchanted Forest good luck to the people there! Belle just wanted to keep as far away from her captor as possible, but then on the other hand, there was Henry. The son of the Evil Queen, raised by her and yet he had grown up to be strong, righteous and good. He had been the one to find her, he was her rescuer and he was so sure that she would help reunite him with his mother! He had called Belle a _hero_ and had told Snow decidedly that Belle would forgive his mother for all her wrong doings and help them find her. Surely the Evil Queen could not be evil if she had raised such a lovely boy?

Snow and Henry had explained that Regina had stayed in the Enchanted Forest to protect Henry and the people of Storybrooke from her mother. A witch even more dangerous and evil that the Evil Queen they had once all feared. They had told her Regina had changed being in Storybrooke, that time had not stood still for her as it had for everyone else and that time, and Henry (Snow had been quick to add with a smile at the boy) had softened the woman they all knew. While Storybrooke's Mayor was still demanding, strong minded and direct she was not _Evil._

Belle closed her eyes for a moment and cringed at her reaction when Snow had said that. She had laughed at the former princess, asked if she were joking and the small boy sitting with them had looked thoroughly heartbroken. It was then that Snow took her leave, tightly gripping her grandson's hand as he made one final plea to help find his mom that had tugged on Belle's heartstrings. The whole conversation gave her pause. She had never been the sort of woman who would walk away from a person in need or take the easy road and she was not about to make any rash decisions now.

Then there was Rumple… he had been ecstatic to find out that Belle was alive but before he had even released her from his embrace she could feel the anger at Regina rolling off him in waves. He was furious that the Evil Queen had succeeded in deceiving him, that she had lied to him all these years. He seemed more upset at Regina having got one up on him than he was about her having kept Belle locked in the hospital all these years.

When Belle explained it had been her son and the Charming's that had found and released her and they had asked for her help in getting Regina back Rumple had turned icy. He flat out forbade her from assisting Regina in any way, had told her not to dare ask him to help. _Forbade her!_ Anger licked at her spine again as the memory of their conversation passed through her mind. No one forbade her from doing anything. It irked her no end! That little discussion had lead her to Granny's and her cup of peppermint tea which sat quickly cooling in front of her. She had needed something to calm her down before she went back and gave Rumple a piece of her mind.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Regina's sleep had been fitful at best for most of her life. Even as a small child she had more nightmares than dreams, frequently waking at night mid scream in a sweat with quickly fading images of monsters and magic, always magic. As she got older her nightmares were formed from memories. Firstly of the atrocities her mother had committed and then atrocities she had committed on her own. Despite be enveloped in Robin's warm embrace, this night was no exception. Whether it was their close encounter with her mother's latest army or simply feeling exposed sleeping in the great outdoors it seemed every small sound had her waking and after only a few hours of broken sleep she gave up.

"You sleep, Robin, I'll keep watch," she sat up and stretched, while she had been more than comfortable sleeping against Robin it was not a position she was used to and her back cracked and popped as she moved.

"You've had barely four hours milady, and if I'm not mistaken much of that you were awake," Robin's voice was warm but she could hear the tiredness in it.

"We're not all used to sleeping in the forest thief," she softened the harshness of her words with a teasing tone. "I won't manage to sleep any more tonight. You take a few hours and we can keep going – get to the castle and a proper bed." She caught his eyes and saw a flicker of fire in them at her words.

She rolled her eyes as he chuckled at the obvious but completely unintended insinuation behind her words. Despite herself her cheeks burned and she went to move away from him but Robin caught her hand before she could stand. Pressing a kiss to her knuckles he whispered, "would it be entirely inappropriate for me to say how much I enjoyed having you in my arms?"

"Quite possibly," she whispered back, watching as he stroked her fingers with his.

"Well then I shall not say it," he gave her a cheeky grin before pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "for I have no wish to offend."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "and who said chivalry was dead? Go to sleep thief," she wrapped her cloak around her and moved to sit on the log Robin had been resting against. The trees in the grove were not as thick as within Sherwood itself, which allowed for the moon to illuminate the darkness. Robin quickly fell asleep and Regina rolled her eyes as his soft snores filled the night. She was exhausted after their long journey and frustrated by her lack of sleep, and there was nothing more aggravating when one was tired than to hear another enjoying a deep slumber.

Looking up at the stars she couldn't stop Henry from stumbling into her thoughts. Memories flooded her mind of nights wrapped in a blanket on her porch in Storybrooke looking up to the heavens searching for falling stars to wish on. As Henry got older and developed an interest in astronomy Regina spent hours on the internet researching constellations that she could point out to him as they sat night after night sipping hot chocolate while Henry tried to memorise each new group of stars… then later she would sit alone on a porch swing that felt too big without him beside her, waiting for him to come home after he had run away _again…_

Tears pricked her eyes and her heart grew heavy at the memory. She felt sadder still at the thought that she may never see him again, he would never know just how hard she tried to be better for him, to come home to him, _for him_ , and worse, that he just didn't _care._ She drew a shuddering breath and squeezed her eyes shut as though it could block out the thoughts of him.

She didn't realise Robin was awake until she felt his warm arms come around her. She jumped in surprise and flicked her gaze to his before immediately turning away, embarrassed to have been caught in such an emotional moment. "Hey," he whispered, turning her gently by the chin trying to catch her gaze but when she refused to meet his eye he ran his finger from her chin to her cheek before slipping it into her hair and pulling her in even closer. She breathed a soft sigh as she tucked her head under his chin, relieved that he seemed to understand what she needed without her having to tell him and felt herself melt into his embrace.

Robin had always been as quick to wake as he was to fall asleep. Life on the run had him programmed to notice any change in his environment, even when asleep, and being a single father his ears were even more attuned to sounds of distress than most. He was wide awake seconds after he heard Regina's shaky breath. He watched her carefully and saw as her lower lip trembled and her eyes turned glassy before squeezing shut. He immediately sat up, moving beside her and silently pulled her into his arms. "Hey," he whispered pressing a kiss to her hair that was so soft he didn't think she would be able to feel it. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," she murmured into his chest. "I was just thinking about Henry," she turned her face so that her ear was pressed to his chest, the beating of his heart somehow bringing her comfort.

"Henry," Robin repeated as his hand made long passes up and down her spine. "Your son." Regina nodded and allowed the comfortable silence between them to sit for a moment before she looked back up at the stars.

"When he was eight he became fascinated with the stars. They're different in our world," she explained moving out of his embrace and turning so her back was pressed to his front and she could stare up at the sky, drawing his arms around her waist. "The constellations I mean. I have known every star here in the Enchanted Forest since I was a child but it took me a long time to learn the stars in my world. I learned them with him, _for_ him." She dropped her gaze back to the forest around them. "Then he found a book about the Enchanted Forest. It held all of our stories and he began to realise who I really was…" She let her head fall back to rest on Robin's shoulder as tears threatened to fall again. "He stopped looking at the stars after that."

Robin knew there were no words he could say that would ease her pain so he kept silent, comforting her with his presence and his warm embrace.

"You were right, what you said before, it is Henry that keeps me strong here. He is the reason that I'm still moving forward, the only reason I didn't crawl into a hole here and just let myself wither away when Emma went back to Storybrooke," she turned to face him, her eyes frantically moving between his. "But what use is my love for him if I never get to see him again? And if, by some miracle I defeat my mother and find my way back to the World Without Magic, what if he still doesn't want to see me? What if he won't listen to me?"

" _When_ _we_ defeat your mother and _when_ _we_ find a way to reunite you with your son Regina, I _promise you_ I will do everything I can to convince him to give you a second chance. You forget Milady just how much you have done for us! Actions speak much louder than words. He may not hear what you say, but your actions here will speak for themselves." He pulled Regina into his lap before sliding them both to the ground, resting his back against the log once more and tucking her head beneath his chin. He felt her breath even out with every pass of his hand up and down her back beneath her cloak. "Children see the world differently than we do," he began his voice soft. "They see things in black and white. There is night time and there is day. They don't see dawn and dusk, evening and morn. It is our job to teach them these things. No one is all good or all evil. Henry will come to see that in time, if he hasn't already." Robin took a breath, pressing his lips to the crown of Regina's head. "You know, I too have a son," his breath caught in his throat wondering how she would react. When she remained silent he continued, "Roland… he's nearly four. He too sees things in black and white. Things are so simple when we are children, don't you think?" his voice had turned nostalgic. "Regina?" He paused again, waiting for a reaction and when she was still silent Robin dropped his head to find her snuggled against his chest, asleep.

* * *

Storybrooke

Belle drummed her fingers on the table in front of her, impatiently casting her eyes around the busy diner as her stomach swirled with nerves. She had been waiting here twenty minutes though Henry was not yet late. She had arrived early, wanting this meeting to be over and done with, had spent her time sipping on tea and cooling her heels since then. With every tick of the clock behind the counter her anxiety grew. Rumple had no idea she was meeting with the boy and her father would be livid if he thought she was giving some serious consideration to helping the Charming's bring the Evil Queen back to Storybrooke. He fully believed they were all better off without her here, even Henry. But Belle had always followed her instincts (28 years with no memory of who she wasn't hadn't changed that) and those instincts were screaming at her that things were not as simple as Rumple and her father would have her believe. She was sure that speaking with Henry would help her make up her mind once and for all. That he would help her understand just what the _right thing_ was in these circumstances.

"Belle!" Henry called and she jumped, pulled from her thoughts as her gaze locked onto the boy's as he rushed through the open door and into the diner. He was practically running past the other patrons with his too-big, backpack slung over his shoulder. "Emma said you wanted to see me," his words came out in a rush as he dropped his bag to the ground and slid into the seat opposite her. "Have you made up your mind? Will you help us find my mom?" his eyes were nervously flitting between hers but his voice was filled with hope.

"I've thought about it," she gave a nod, moving her hands to the tea cup in front of her. "You know Henry, not many people out there want me to help you… Not many people want your mother to come back here."

"I know," Henry said and shrugged. "But not many people wanted you to find the Yaoguai either and you did." Belle looked at Henry with a bewildered expression.

"How could you possibly know about that?" she queried and Henry was already rifling through his bag to pull out his storybook.

"Here," he said flicking to the page where Belle could see herself and Mulan with the Yaoguai she now knew was actually Prince Phillip.

Belle gave a small laugh, "this is amazing!" she murmured. "I've never seen anything quite like this."

"You can borrow it if you like," Henry said with a small smile, glad that someone else saw what he did in these fairy tales. "I know you like books" he said turning a few more pages back to find a picture of Belle in the library at Rumple's castle. Belle's eyes shone as she passed shaking fingers across the image. She turned a few more pages, looking at the stories of Snow White, Rumple, Mulan as well as herself.

"Look, this is the story of how Rumple saved my father's people!" She turned the book so that Henry could see the story of how her father had called on the Dark One to save his people during the Ogre Wars. "Are all of our stories are here?" she asked, throwing Henry an excitement smile.

"Not all of them," Henry said quietly and Belle looked up, the happiness in her eyes turning curious. Henry's voice was filled with disappointment and at Belle's questioning gaze he continued, "My mum's story isn't here, not really. There are a lot of stories with her in it, with all the bad things she did – like hunting my Grandma or sending Hansel and Gretel into the Infinite Forest but _her story_ , about her life _before_ she became Queen, it's not there…"

His voice filled with even more sadness. "I never noticed until she was gone. I never even _looked_ for it. Every time I figured out who someone in town was – like Granny and Ruby, or Dr Hopper, I'd go straight to this book and find their story," Henry flicked absentmindedly through the pages. "But when I figured out about my Mum, I didn't even try to find her story, I didn't even question why it wasn't in here."

"Henry – " Belle began, the softness in her voice igniting Henry's ire.

"No!" His voice came out sharp, harder than Belle had ever heard from a child. "Don't tell me that it's ok, because it's _not_ ok. My mom was a good mom, even when I started calling her the Evil Queen and telling her I didn't love her she stood by me, loved me. And now she is stuck in the Enchanted Forest with her mother after her and with no one to help her. And worse than any of that, she thinks _I don't care,_ she thinks that _nobody cares!"_ Tears began to fill his eyes and Henry brushed them angrily away with his sleeve. "I wanna know it – her story. I wanna know what happened to her, why she gave up coming home so her mother wouldn't come here. I wanna know what she was like as a kid and _why_ she wanted to kill my Grandma because only a moron would believe it was because Snow was more beautiful than my mom. The only way I can do any of that is to get her back – so she can tell me." He finished on a whisper as his tears took hold, running down his cheeks and over his lips as he stared pleadingly at Belle who gave him an understanding smile.

"I'll help you Henry. I will do what I can –" Henry attempted a watery smile as Belle placed a soft hand over his own on the table. " _But_ you need to understand, I'm not sure I can do much. Rumple cannot forgive your mother for making him think I was dead all these years – "

"Yeah but he – " Henry interrupted with a small sniff.

"I know," Belle smiled encouraging. "Regina and Rumple have a very complicated history and I know he has done terrible things to her as well. But that alone will not change his mind. I will try to convince him to help, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. We may need to find another way to save your mother."

"Another way?" Henry looked dubious.

"Well, the Black Fairy's wand is a good idea but it may not be the only one," Belle began. "This town has a library all boarded up, I thought I might go and take a look. If Regina wanted to hide any of her books what better place than an abandoned library?" she gave Henry a conspiratorial smile.

"Of course! I knew you would be able to help us! Even if this isn't how I thought." Henry nodded knowingly and Belle let out a laugh.

"Well shall we?" Belle scooted to the end of the booth and stood up.

"Now?" At Belle's nod he beamed, scrambling to his feet and bundling his backpack into his arms. "Awesome!" he murmured as he took a few steps towards the exit before turning back to Belle with a somewhat determined look. "Belle?"

"Yes?" she frowned, dropping her head a little to meet Henry's eyes.

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore you know? She hasn't been for a long time – definitely not since she had me and I don't think she was before that either. The Evil Queen in there," he said leaning forward and tapping the book Belle had pressed against her chest, "no way she would have kept a kid who cried as much as I did as a baby," he gave a half smile before looking back into Belle's eyes. "I just wanted you to know, my mom, she's not the Evil Queen."

"I believe you Henry," and Belle gave a genuine smile as she realised that she really did.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Robin and Regina arrived at the Dark Castle the following day just as the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Robin was greeted warmly by the small group of Merry Men that were housed in the Dark Castle. All of whom had heard that the Merry Men in Sherwood were working with the Evil Queen to defeat the new threat to the land.

As he hugged his men he caught sight of Regina standing perfectly still, almost regal, in the entrance hall. He was surprised at how quickly she was able to put on her mask. The woman who had laughed with him on their journey and slept in his arms the night before was long gone. In her stead he saw the Bandit he had met in Sherwood (for he could never see her as the Evil Queen, a woman he believed was long gone). She held her chin high and surveyed the men in front of her with a passive look, her eyes bored.

"Much, Arthur, Alan, David may I introduce Regina," he said as warmly as he could manage given his men were shooting daggers at the former Evil Queen, who in turn looked back at them with distain. "As you know she has given us invaluable assistance and training to help us fight against the False Queen's Red Guard," he gave his men a quick smile before continuing, "Regina, these are some of my most trusted men," Robin turned pleading eyes to her, hoping that she might offer an olive branch but in response to his introduction she merely nodded.

"Is there a room prepared for my use? I would like to change," her voice was professional and she worked hard to keep her usual icy tone muted. She had been playing this game too long to be able to simply roll over and beg for acceptance among Robin's band of thieves, not matter how important they were to him or what he had already come to mean to her. Her masks were too ingrained; removing them now would be akin to walking amongst these men naked. She could not let these men see that inside she was human, soft, _weak_. She threw a quick glance of apology at Robin and softly shook her head _no_ to which he gave an answering nod and moved away to speak to his men as to the lodgings they had prepared.

As Robin's soft murmurings reached her ear she moved her gaze around the Dark Castle. The Merry Men had made few changes to the place and she could feel it positively thrum with magic. Rumple had left several protective spells around the place but not over the castle in its entirety. She imagined most of his treasures would be in rooms protected from intruders. She couldn't help but wonder and with a slight wave of her hand she felt it, a concealment charm. She would be able to practice magic here and her mother would be unable to detect it. _That_ would prove most useful. If one of Robin's men were to try something she could immobilise them with a mere wave of her hand and more importantly should she ever need to return to this place, she could do it with a mere thought.

"Regina," Robin called her over. "Much has arranged for the room nearest to the library to be aired for you. He will show you the way," Robin said and she frowned, was he trying to keep his distance from her in front of his men? Was she some kind of dirty secret? She could see her thoughts must have flickered across her face because his eyes turned apologetic.

"No escort is necessary," she snapped, her eyes turning hard as she let the iciness bleed through her tone. "I know this castle almost as well as I know my own. I can find the library." She turned to Much with a quiet _thank you_ and refused to linger on the thought that he seemed overly relieved not to have to be her guide.

"Regina," Robin began placing his hand on her elbow.

"Careful Thief, or you might just have to explain to your men that you know me," she shot daggers at the hand on her arm before moving her fierce gaze to his eyes.

"Regina, please it's not that I just need to – " before he could finish his explanation he was cut off by a high pitched squeal and the thumping of feet down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"Papa!" Roland yelled at the top of his voice as he threw himself against his father's legs.

Robin bent down scooping his son into his arms and swinging him up into a tight embrace, "Roland my boy!" He closed his eyes as he breathed in the unique scent of his son. It had been weeks since he had held him and Robin hadn't realised until that moment just how much he had missed him. He was pulled from his thoughts when his son began to giggle, whispering into Robin's ear about the lady that was stood opposite them in the Castle and Robin's heart dropped. This was not how he had wanted to introduce Regina to his son. He opened his eyes to see the colour draining from her face.

"What is -" she stuttered, the hurt on her face visible to everyone in the room. "Who is-?" She turned her pained eyes to Robin.

"Regina," he murmured, his voice full of apology. "This is Roland," Robin answered with a small, somewhat forced smile, "my son."

"Your," she began and when her voice cracked she cleared her throat, schooling her features and allowing a cold edge to seep into her tone. "Your son?" Robin furrowed his brow at her change in tone but gave a slight nod in reply. "Your son," she repeated, sounding defeated. Robin lowered Roland to the ground and moved towards her, his hand outstretched but Regina took a determined step back, a wall seeming to fall between them.

"Regin-"

"Excuse me," she cut him off, turning and making her way down the corridor towards the library and what was to be her room during what she now hoped would be a very short stay.

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma ground her teeth together so hard her jaw started to ache as she sat in the hospital waiting room, her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together. John Doe's phone was buzzing over and over in her pocket and it grated on her last nerve almost as much as the conversation taking place over her head.

Mary Margaret, David and Gold argued over what they should do with the man that had managed to run over Captain Hook and knock Belle across the town line. Just their luck that the one person who seemed to be making some headway with Gold, the only one who was in any position to convince him to help them use the Black Fairy's wand to create a portal to the Enchanted Forest was now back in psych claiming to be 'Lacey' party girl extraordinaire.

"Let the damn outsider die on that table Charming and the blasted pirate as well, after what they have done to my Belle. Believe me if I get my hands on either of them I will have them begging for death in seconds!" Gold spat, glaring threateningly at David and Mary Margaret.

"David, we can't just let that man die!" Mary Margaret cried turning to her husband, her eyes wide but determined. Hook was only mildly injured, but the John Doe who had been driving the car that hit Gold, Hook and Belle was in a more serious condition.

"Of course not," David soothed, running a comforting hand up her arm. "We will do what we can to save his life and we will just have to hope that anything unusual he saw can be explained away as a trick of his mind due to the accident." Mary Margaret nodded.

"Are you serious? You want to let an _outsider_ who somehow 'miraculously' managed to cross what should be our impenetrable town line _live_? And how do you propose to keep him quiet about our quaint little town? How will you explain why he won't find Storybrooke on the map? You really are two idiots aren't you?" he shook his head before turning and storming out of the hospital. "Never thought I'd live to see the day I wished I were dealing with Regina instead of these two," he mumbled under his breath though no one was around to hear it.

"David, he's right," Mary Margaret said with a small shake of her head.

"You think we're idiots?" David turned to her surprised and Emma could not help but roll her eyes.

"No," she gave a soft whack to his shoulder with the back of her hand. "We need to have a plan to get this man to leave town, if he survives that is."

David nodded, "we'll come up with something," he reassured.

"Sure," Emma interspersed, disbelief clear in her tone. "But what about Gold?" Emma interrupted, her voice harsher than she had intended. "He was our one hope of getting the Black Fairy's Wand," David and Mary Margaret exchanged concerned looks as Emma continued to snap at them in frustration. "And what about Belle?" she sat up in her seat, looking each of them in the eye in turn. "And Hook?" She continued getting to her feet, her hands on her hips, her head tilted to one side. "And Regina?" She finished, huffing out a breath. "We made a promise to Henry to get her back – this man," she pointed her finger angrily to where John Doe lay somewhere on a table being operated on, "is going to take up a lot of time – time we don't have. Who knows if Regina is still _Regina_ in that other land, if she is even alive! But our best chance to get her back quickly just walked out of this hospital and our _only_ chance of reaching him no longer knows her own name. All I've done for Henry since he found me was disappoint him and I'll be damned if I do that again. So fine – figure out your John Doe, get him back on his damn feet and out of my town so that we can all move on from this and get back to doing what we promised Henry we would do –" she stopped her rant and took a deep breath – "Bring Regina back to him!"

With one last, harsh glance at a couple she still couldn't think of as her parents she strode out of the hospital and into the Rabbit Hole for a much needed drink.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Regina found a small room along the same corridor that lead to the library. She could see that it had recently been aired and felt it reasonable to assume this was the room Robin's men had prepared for her. It was smaller than any room she had in her castle but still spacious compared to her room in Storybrooke and it had a large canopy bed and a wide, sweeping balcony that overlooked Sherwood Forest, but she saw none of it as she slammed the door behind her in frustration. She turned her eyes to the ceiling as she tried to take a calming breath but instead of releasing it through her nose as she planned she let out a pained scream.

 _Stupid, stupid girl!_ She could hear her mother's voice pierce through her thoughts and she could hardly argue with her. Her mind was a whirl. How could she have been so foolish as to believe Robin truly trusted her? Why was she so quick to trust that his feelings were real? To trust _him_? _Because you are foolish and rush headlong into the arms of any man that will open them to you_ her mother's voice bit back and she covered her eyes with her hands as she tried to get control of her thoughts and her breathing.

 _Oh my god_ , she whispered thinking of just how much she had shared with him about her mother, her son, her fears, _Daniel._ And then as soon as he was in front of his _most trusted_ men he wanted to push her away, to deny any feelings between them. To rush her off to her room so he could greet his _son._ A son he kept secret from her whilst listening to her speak of her own! Her heart tightened with embarrassment at how easily she had confessed all her feelings to the Thief.

She dropped her hand from her eyes and found herself looking into a mirror across the room. Taking slow steps towards it she took in her reflection. Her hair had grown in her time here, falling an inch below her shoulders, her hair had always grown quickly, it was something that had irked her mother. Her skin was flawless, even without make up and her lips the same full pink colour they had been as a girl. But her eyes, it was her eyes that betrayed her. Her eyes that always reflected her anger, pain, distrust. Could she really blame Robin for wanting to keep such a precious child away from the Evil Queen? For that is who she was, who she is, who she always will be. Emma knew it, Henry knew it and it seemed, despite his words the contrary, Robin Hood it that as well.

Oh how much joy was in that little boys voice at the sight of his father… As she replayed the scene in her mind her heart ached with missing Henry. How long had it been since she had held him like Robin had held Roland? Since Henry has so enthusiastically welcomed her home? And how long would it be before she would even _see_ him again?

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by Robin's muffled voice calling to her through the heavy wooden door of her chamber. Turning her back she ignored him for a moment as she wallowed in her pain, relishing in the familiarity of loneliness she had existed in for nearly her entire life.

"Regina, open the door! I know you're in there," he pleaded with her.

She made her way silently out to her balcony. Having no intention of speaking to the damn Thief again. She would work here in the library, find out what she needed to know and leave him and his damn Merry Men. She leaned over placing her head in her hands as tears pricked her eyes.

"Regina!" he called again, banging on the door.

"Leave me alone," she called back, her tone a warning yet mere seconds later she heard the bolt on her door being lifted, the lock turning and her door opening. She whirled around to face him, her gaze furious.

"You knew I was a thief when you met me," he answered completely unapologetic.

She took quick steps towards him "how dare you! You can't just break in to my chambers!"

"I'm afraid I just did Milady," Robin teased before allowing his smirk to drop at the darkness he saw in her expression. "Regina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Roland," his voice was sincere, all mirth gone from his tone as he saw just how deeply his actions had cut her. "I talked to you about him last night but you had already fallen asleep," he explained.

Regina gave a cold chuckle. "I'm sure you did," she replied, her voice cold and disbelieving. "And of course there had never been an _appropriate_ time for you to raise the subject of your son prior? Like perhaps when I was awake and madly confessing the devastation I felt at the loss of my own child?" Her voice steadily raised as she spoke until she finished on a shout.

"Milady – "

"No Robin! You don't get to explain! All this time talking of second chances and forgiveness and _trust_ when you were hiding your son from me! You don't trust me!" The hurt bled through her voice like tears. "Worried I'd cash in on my request for your first born?" she said darkly stepping into his personal space like a predator honing in on its prey.

"What?" Robin shook his head completely baffled.

"I _trusted_ you! I haven't trusted another soul since I was seventeen years old and I _trusted_ you! I told you _everything!_ God I am such a fool," she said more to herself than to him as she turned her back on him, her hands forming fists at her sides to keep from throwing him across the room with her magic. "Stupid, _stupid_ girl!" She turned back to face him, anger in her voice but he could see the betrayal in her eyes. With a slow shake of her head she continued, "I thought that you _saw_ me," her voice broke and she swept her gaze upwards to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "That you knew who I was and still wanted to be with me, that you felt what I did – "

"Regina I did – I do!" Robin stepped towards her reaching for her with both hands but she pulled back before he could make contact.

"No!" she interrupted. "Save your pretty words Robin! I won't fall for them again! What was this? Just a way to keep me close? A way for you to keep a watchful eye on the Evil Queen and protect your people? God I am such an idiot! The first person I open my heart to in forty years and to you I'm just a pawn… I'm always just a pretty chess piece to be used and thrown away." Her eyes took on a hazy appearance and Robin could see she was suddenly far away. He couldn't help but wonder just where her mind had taken her.

"I would never – have never – _used_ you –" he said before her words hit him and he whispered, "Wait? What did you say?"

Regina's eyes glowered as she focused back on him and it was clear she had no idea what she had confessed but Robin took her words and tucked them swiftly away to the safety of his heart. He knew better than to push her right now but he would keep her words close to him.

"Regina you have misinterpreted by intensions. If anything it seemed cruel to flaunt my son's existence in front of you when you had so recently lost your own. I never intended to hurt you," he kept his voice soft and while he ached to reach out to her in comfort, her entire demeanour screamed at him to stay away.

"Leave me alone, Robin," her voice was whispered but deadly. "Leave me the hell alone." She turned her back to him and took determined steps out to her balcony. After a brief pause she heard his retreating footsteps and with every step her heart ached and sunk lower and lower in her chest. Her hands rose to the railing and she gripped tightly in an attempt to keep herself from turning around and begging him to stay. When she heard the door close her head dropped and her tears fell in earnest. Her knees giving way as she slid down to the floor and sobbed.

Robin stood with his forehead pressed against the cool wood of her door. At no point did he have any intention of leaving her alone in her current state but when she told him to go he realised with a start that he had left the door her chambers wide open in his haste to get in to see her. He had walked the length of her room only to close the door lest one of his men approach this end of the castle and come across their disagreement. He stood there for a moment wondering just how he could get through to her, how they could resolve this and when he turned back to face her she was collapsed on the ground in tears. He took long strides to reach her, dropping to the floor and wrapping her tightly in his embrace.

"Regina please," he murmured against her hair. "I'm so sorry. Please believe I was never _hiding_ Roland from you. I _love_ you! I trust you with my life, with the life of my men. Of course I trust you with my son." He pressed kisses into her hair and was relieved beyond belief when she accepted the contact without hesitation.

"I'm sorry," she hiccoughed. Turning in his arms and pressing her face against his chest. "I just miss my son." Her voice broke as heavy sobs wracked her small form and she cried tears that she had kept locked inside for a lifetime. Robin pulled her impossibly closer and rocked her gently as he continued to press kisses into her hair.

"I know, my love. I know," he whispered over and over as he let her cry.

 **AN My plan for this fic is to keep the Storybrooke Arc fairly short and sweet. We all know what happened in Season 2 so rather than rehash it all I was going to give a few highlights where it was relevant to reuniting Henry and Regina. Would appreciate your feedback on this chapter with regards to Storybrooke - was it too little? (too much?) and, of course, hope you liked all the Outlaw Queen! I'm unsure if I'm going to dabble in smut with this fic, if I do it would be coming up next chapter so if you love/hate let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Thank you for all the the follows reviews and favs. It is great to see that people are still reading OQ!**

 **This is not going to be a smutty fic however this Chapter is rated M as it delves into that genre. I wanted to address some issues with Regina's past relationships and this to me was the right way to go about. The issues are not critical to the plot of the fic (so you can skip if smut is not your thing) but its something I'd wanted to see dealt with in canon that never really was.**

Enchanted Forest

They had sat for longer than they should have on the floor of her balcony. Long after Regina's tears had abated and her breathing had returned to normal. While they both had things they should be doing, Robin couldn't help but relish the opportunity to provide comfort to a woman he was beginning to suspect had received little in her lifetime.

It was Regina who had moved first, sitting up and resting both of her small hands over his heart, something Robin noticed she did often. "You need to go and see your son," she whispered. "You can't have had but a few seconds with him before following me here."

"I'm where I want to be Milady," he reassured, bringing one of his hands up to rest over hers.

"But not where you should be," her voice was flat and tired. "You've been apart from your child for weeks Robin. I'll be fine. I'm going to freshen up and get started looking through Rumple's books. Go, see your son," at his continued reluctance her eyes soften and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a whispered, "I'm fine."

"You're certain?" he pressed, manoeuvring their position so he could help her to her feet.

"Positive."

"Will I see you at supper? The men dine in the kitchen at sunset. We are so few it never seemed necessary to use the dining hall…" he gave a warm smile that faded swiftly as Regina shook her head 'no'.

"I want to get a few hours research in. I'll get myself something a little later," she didn't meet his eyes as she made her excuses and Robin was certain it was more the tension between her and his men that had her reluctant to join them for a meal than her need to research but he didn't press the issue.

"May I see you after supper? I could possibly be of assistance in your research," he played with her fingers almost shyly and Regina felt heat rising to her cheeks to see him so uncertain. When he brought his eyes up to meet hers and saw her eyebrow raised in a sceptical gaze he confessed, "after spending two days by your side Milady, I don't like the idea of being without your company until tomorrow."

"Go spend some time with Roland, Thief," Regina toyed with the laces on his shirt absentmindedly. Trying to hide the fact that her heart was fluttering like a young virgin's at the thought that Robin wanted to spend more time with her. " I'll be here or in the library this evening. You'll be able to find me," she gave him a smile and with a soft push told him to _'go'._ Her smile turned into a low chuckle when Robin leaned down to capture her mouth in a sweet kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I have Roland settled for the evening," he breathed as they broke apart. Regina merely nodded in reply, holding onto his hand as he walked away until it was beyond her reach. As she heard the door close behind Robin she brought her hands up to her lips, giving a slight wave of her fingers to bolt the door as she did so. She turned her back to the bed and dropped to sit down on it. _Who was this man? And how did he move her so?_ It was as though he were the blood that pumped through her veins, the oxygen that filled her lungs. She was desperate for more of him and terrified of what he had come to mean to her all at the same time.

Taking a deep breath she gave another wave of her hand bringing a large ceramic tub filled with warm fragrant water to the foot of her bed. Slowly removing her clothes she slipped into the water and gave a long, satisfied sigh as her head hit the back of the tub. This is what she needed to clear her mind. She felt exhausted after what could only be described as a breakdown, the very thought of which made her stomach squirm with embarrassment. Of all people _Robin_ had born witness to it, had seen her broken to the point of collapse, literally on her knees and yet he had not been deterred by her show of weakness. He had held her, given her comfort and support. Even more confusing was the fact that every touch he gave her told her that he had _understood_.

Regina opened her eyes and stared at the intricately carved ceiling above her as her thoughts became filled with doubt. When she was with Robin everything in her mind calmed, things between them seemed to just _fit_ and make sense. But when she was apart from him suspicions plagued her. She had never been able to hold onto anything good in her life, why would Robin be any different? And what in the hell could he possibly see in her? Dunking her head under the water to quiet her thoughts before pushing back up through the surface once more refocusing on her task. Exhausted or not she needed to make a start on Rumple's library. Robin's _Merry Men_ did not want her here, that much was clear, and with his adorable son in the vicinity she was also eager to return to her hollow as soon as possible. That could only happen once she had exhausted the resources in Rumple's library. Taking a deep breath and wiping the water from her face and hair she stood from the tub summoning a robe to wrap around herself. She could do this, she could focus, she had to.

* * *

Robin quickly made his way back towards the library with a small plate of cheese and fruit with a side of fresh, crusty bread. He was disappointed that Regina hadn't changed her mind about meeting with he and his men for dinner. He had wanted to introduce her properly to Roland and to try and ease the tension between her and his men. He knew his men had been less than welcoming and he knew Regina had expected nothing less but that didn't stop his feelings of disappointment. His men were his family, they had been by his side for his entire adult life, they had been his support when he lost Marian, they were Uncles to his son and Regina had quickly become someone he could not imagine living without. He would need to be patient and he would need to talk to his men, though right now he needed to find the woman that had occupied his every thought since he left her hours before. He pushed open the doors to the library and after a cursory glance could see she wasn't there. The sun had set hours ago and the room was in complete darkness.

He made his way towards her chambers, knocking lightly on the door before turning the knob to open it, unsurprised to find it locked. He knocked again with a soft _Regina?_ When she didn't answer Robin dropped to one knee, quickly toying with the lock to unbolt it and slipping inside. He was surprised to find her room almost completely dark, a soft candle on the wall near the bed providing a soft glow with which he could see Regina bundled under the blankets on the bed, a number of large volumes on the covers next to her. "Regina?" he whispered again, taking silent steps to the bed and moving around so he could see her face. Her eyes were shut, her breathing deep and even. God she was beautiful. He reached out to place the small plate of food he carried onto the table by the bed. His hand moving almost involuntarily to move a lock of hair from her face, admiring her features. She looked so relaxed and peaceful.

As he released the lock of hair she blinked her eyes open, momentarily startled by his presence before recognition flickered through her eyes. "Robin?" she murmured taking the hand frozen near her face in her own, bringing him to sit on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry Milady, I did not mean to wake you," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"I didn't realise I was so tired," she said absentmindedly and he could not help but relish in seeing her so sleepy and unguarded. "I tried to read when I came back to my chambers," she drifted off, his hand still in her own.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Roland was excited to have me here, he took some convincing to go to sleep. I brought you something to eat," she gave a small nod of acknowledgment but didn't seem interested in eating as her eyes once again fell closed. "I'll leave you to sleep, love." At that Regina blinked her eyes open again.

"You're not going to stay?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, her sleepy state hindering her usual filter.

"I did not wish to presume…" he left his statement unfinished as his eyes searching hers in question. Regina released his hand in reply, shifting over to create space where he was sitting.

"Come to bed thief," she breathed, rolling onto her side so her back was to him as Robin gave a small quirk of his lips to her back. That was an offer he could not refuse. Pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his boots. He climbed in behind her. His arm instantly wrapping around her tiny waist to anchor her to him as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the back of her neck.

"Goodnight," he whispered and she murmured something unintelligible in reply as she already began to doze, cocooned in the warm embrace of her thief.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning Regina was still wrapped in Robin's arms. She had turned in the night and had pillowed her head on his bare chest. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath, filling her senses with his masculine scent. As she did she felt his hands begin to comb through her hair and she allowed her eyes to flutter open.

"Did you sleep well?" Robin's voice pulled her from the last vestiges of sleep.

"Mmm," she didn't want to start the day, didn't want to get up. "I did" she lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest, bringing her eyes up to his. "Good morning," at his smirk she brought her head closer to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"How are you feeling?" his tone was soft as he slowly stroked a finger down the side of her face.

"I'm fine," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his caress.

"I meant what I said yesterday," he continued as his finger moved repetitively from temple to chin and back again. The gentleness of his touch combined with his words made tears prick behind her still closed eyelids. "I know it's soon but, I do love you Regina – " Regina felt words freeze in her throat making her completely unable to respond. Instead she opened her eyes briefly before crashing her mouth to his, hoping to convey in actions what she couldn't with words. Robin rolled, pinning her under him, running his hands heavily down her sides over her nightshirt. Longing to feel her soft skin beneath his hands but not wanting to move too quickly. He couldn't believe how completely he had fallen for the Queen. Had he not known she was unable to perform magic he would surely wonder if she didn't have him under a spell. Though the feel of her beneath him, the fire that raged through him when they touched and the vulnerability he sensed in her when they kissed had him convinced that even if it were a spell, he would never want it to break.

He had fallen in love with Marian over time, they were friends long before they were lovers. The feeling had crept up on him like the coming of a tide. His feelings for Regina were in complete contrast. Their love was a tidal wave. It came completely unexpectedly and had turned his entire world upside down. He forced himself to slow down their kiss, to ignore the subtle rock of her hips into his even as he brought one hand down to her leg, desperate to feel the soft skin of her thigh even if just for a moment.

She let out a sigh tinged with disappointment as he broke their kiss, nudging her nose with his. "I don't want to move to quickly," he murmured pressing another kiss to her lips despite himself.

"And I don't want to stop," she murmured kissing him back and flipping them so that she was on top of him. She rocked firmly against where he was already growing hard for her as Robin ran his hands from her thighs to her arse and squeezed. He frowned a little as her kiss turned demanding, forcing his mouth open wider as her tongue pushed behind his teeth to tangle with his own. He tried to move from beneath her, to sit up a little and regain some semblance of control and was shocked when she used her weight to keep him under her. Pausing to stop only when they were interrupted by a persistent knocking on her chamber door. She sent a furious glare in its direction at the interruption.

"Excuse me your majesty," came Alan's voice from the other side of the door, stiff and cold. Regina sat up, breathless and went to move off of Robin's lap but he kept her there with soft hands running from her arse to her thighs. "I was needing to speak with Robin."

"Just give me a minute Alan," Robin called and Regina brought her forehead to rest against his. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." He called to his friend before kissing Regina once more, relieved to find no trace of the ire he had felt in her kiss moments before. "I need to go" he murmured against her lips. At her nod he pressed, "will you come for breakfast?"

"I'll eat the cheese and fruit you brought in last night and start work on some of these books," he nodded once before shifting her from his lap. She sat watching him dress in silence, the sheet pulled up to cover her legs. She tried to stamp down the feeling of embarrassment that swirled in her belly at how she had almost lost control. She wanted Robin like she hadn't wanted anyone before. With Daniel she had been too young to have such a fierce physical desire, she had wanted to be kissed, caressed and held. With Graham there was a carnal need, an anger that drove her to want to dominate and demand, to make him please her but he never could, not fully. With Robin she felt something more, a deeper desire to connect with him physically but she didn't know _how_ to do that other than to _take it_ as she had done as the Evil Queen… yet something inside her told her that was not the way.

Robin stood from the bed with a smile that turned into a frown at the confusion he saw swirling in her eyes. "What is it?" he whispered, squatting before her and placing his hands on her legs over the bed sheet, but she just shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing," opting to try and lighten the mood she pushed down her uncertainty and gave him a sly smirk. Robin pretended not to notice that it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm a Queen in this land, I'm not used to being interrupted."

Robin laughed, "well I will be sure to make it up to you, _Your Majesty."_ He stood, giving her a mock bow.

"Be sure that you do, _Thief,_ " she gave him a small smirk that turned into a genuine smile when he leaned down to buss her lips with a quick but loving kiss.

* * *

She was distracted when she made her way into the library an hour later. Freshly bathed and dressed in her usual leather pants, this time paired with a dark red shirt that fell to her thighs. She didn't notice she was not alone until she heard a bright "Hello," she turned in the direction of a voice that could only belong to a child and was not surprised when she saw Roland sitting on the floor with a large book open in front of him. Her heart started hammering in her chest though she merely narrowed her eyes replying with a cold "Hello," as she took a step away from him, moving towards the section of books she had been making her way through the night before.

Unperturbed by her cool demeanour Roland got to his feet, closing his book on the floor as he did. "My papa says you're a friend," he walked closer to her, looking up at the books she was looking through.

"Does he," she murmured, deliberately keeping her tone detached in an effort to discourage him from further engaging with her.

"Yep, but Uncle Much says you're not to be trusted," he let out a short giggle at that, which had her raising an eyebrow though still not looking at him. She really didn't want to do this. It was too much being near such a small sweet boy when her own was lost to her, even if she did manage to find a way to defeat her mother and make her way home to Storybrooke. Henry was a Charming now, and Charming's only wanted to defeat Evil Queens.

"Really?" She had to push this boy away. "Maybe he's right," she gave him her best Evil Queen smile. "Probably best you take your leave." Her cold smile faltered at his dimpled smile, suddenly all Robin.

"Nah he's just ignorant," he shrugged and Regina cocked her head in surprise with a snort. That was quite the insightful comment, for a child.

"Ignorant?" she repeated. "That's quite a grown up word for a little boy. Where did you hear that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously putting a barrier between them as she found she was losing the fight to keep this boy at a distance.

"I don't know," he dismissed. "I probably read it somewhere. I like your shirt."

Regina frowned a little as he closed the distance between them. Raising his hand to touch the soft material of her shirt, dropping it with a confused look as she stepped back out of his reach and turned to look at the shelf of books again, pulling out a large volume on portals. "Well, it is probably best not to use words you don't know the meaning of," she focused on making her voice stern but it just served to make her heart ache at the mothering tone that left her mouth, how many times had she said the same thing to Henry?

"I know what ignorant means," Roland replied, a touch of pride in his voice. "It's when you lack knowledge on a subject, like not knowing something but still talking about it like you do. Much is ignorant about a _lot_ of stuff," he finished with a chuckle. Regina turned back to Roland with eyebrows raised in obvious surprise prompting Roland to explain with a shrug. "I like to read."

"Really?" She paused tilting her head to the side in thought. "How old are you?" she took a glance at the book in his arms. When she entered the library she had assumed he was absorbed in a storybook and was surprised to see it was one of Rumple's volumes on reptiles in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm four," he puffed out his chest a little with a proud smile and Regina's eyes widened.

"That is very young to know how to read," her tone was slightly disbelieving, even by the modern standards of the world without magic four was early to be reading. The boy must be exceptional if he had learned so early with the limited resources available in the Enchanted Forest.

"Friar Tuck taught me," Roland gave a dismissive shrug but she could tell he was unhappy that she hadn't believed him. "He said my mamma liked to read too – just like me. Papa says I got her brains and his brawn. That means strength," he gave her a small smirk, clearly providing the definition to show her he wasn't using words he didn't understand.

"I know," she murmured staring at him while her mind took her back to her kitchen in Storybrooke when Henry had first started going to school and would come home telling her all kinds of things he had learned… it made her yearn for herson and the simpler times they had enjoyed together before there was any talk of curses or Evil Queens and curses and Saviours.

Taking her silence as permission to keep talking Roland continued completely unknowing how even his mere presence was hurting the former Queen, "I'm not strong like Little John but I'm stubborn and papa says inner strength is still strength and just as important."

"Yes, it is," she whispered, unable to stop her hand from reaching out to touch his dark curls. Her heart both breaking at his innocence and warming at how he didn't pull away from her. How long had it been since she had touched Henry without him recoiling from her as though the darkness in her heart was contagious?

She was completely unaware that her eyes had turned glossy until Roland interrupted her musing, "Your eyes are wet. Have you been reading too much?" Pulling her hand back from his hair with a sniff she quickly wiped at her cheeks. "Papa says you should take a break if your eyes hurt."

Suddenly desperate to be away from the source of her pain she quickly agreed, "You're right - I'll think I'll take a break." Grateful that Roland hadn't seemed to hear the tremble in her voice she pulled a few books randomly from the shelf and walked swiftly to the exit, rounding the corner and banging straight into Robin who gave an oomph of surprise.

He brought his hands to her shoulders, "Milady have you seen –" he broke off having taken in the tears in her eyes and the utter despair on her face. "Regina?" his voice was full of concern, "what happened?" Pulling away unable to speak while she was feeling so utterly exposed she pushed past him wiping at her eyes as she quickened her step, desperate for the privacy offered by her chambers.

Robin stood helpless in the doorway for a moment, torn between going after her and looking for the source of her distress. Ultimately deciding it was better to give Regina a moment to recover he continued his original path into the library.

"Papa!" Roland called in greeting. "Come see this! It's the largest sea snake in all of the Enchanted Forest!"

"I see. That is impressive," Robin tried to sound enthused but was more concerned as to what had caused Regina to leave the library in tears. "Roland did you see the Queen earlier?"

"Ah huh. She was reading too much, her eyes started to hurt so I told her to take a break," Roland continued to flick through his book. "You're right Papa, she's a friend, she's nice."

"Yes, she is," Robin gave a soft smile as he ran his fingers through Roland's hair. "What did you talk about?" he asked, wanting to know before he met with Regina what was wrong.

Roland shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Roland," Robin said, closing the book to remove Roland's distraction. "It's important."

Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes in thought Roland was silent for a moment before declaring, "we just talked about how I like to read and how Uncle Much is ignorant. She didn't think I knew what it meant," he shrugged. "But I told her and I told her what 'brawn' meant. I don't think she knew." Robin closed his eyes, suddenly realising it wasn't the conversation that had upset Regina, but Roland. Just being around him when the loss of her own son was still so fresh would have to be torture.

"Come on Roland, let's show Uncle Much your book so he's not so ignorant about things huh?" he said picking the book up and swinging Roland onto his hip. "This library is all dark and dusty. Let's go into the garden to read for a bit."

"But I like the library Papa!" Roland moaned.

"I know my boy, but Regina needs to borrow it for a while and we don't want to disturb her very important work protecting the realm do we?"

Roland shook his head clearly disgruntled. "When she goes can I use the library again?" he mumbled clearly not impressed.

"Of course, but until then you come get me when you want to come in here for new books, ok?"

* * *

Regina was not surprised when she heard the bolt on her chamber door open, nor when the scent of forest that seemed to cling to Robin engulfed her as she stood on her balcony. She relished the feeling of his arms as they wound around her, pulling her to his chest as she let her head drop back onto his shoulder.

"Henry?" his voice was barely a whisper as he nudged his chin into her temple, feeling her nod her head.

"He loved to read too," Regina whispered, the words bringing tears she had been fighting to her eyes. "I don't want to cry anymore," she whined, turning in his arms so she could face him. "I need to stay focused on defeating my mother and finding a way home," she seemed distracted as her eyes flickered across the laces on his shirt. "Being near Roland, reminds me too much of the life I once had," her eyes turned watery and her voice broke. "Of the love I had for a short time," she gave a sniff as she confessed, "when Henry was four he loved me." She shrugged as her lips turned up in a half smile through her tears. "Please don't think I don't like your son, Robin," she brought her gaze back to his almost desperate for him to see the truth in her eyes. "He is a beautiful boy… I'm sure I could just as easily fall in love with him too, it just hurts too much to be around him," she finished on a whispered _"forgive me,"_ before burying her face into his chest as he held her.

"There is nothing to forgive Milady. I will do what I can to keep Roland at a distance," he paused, feeling her pain as surely as if it were his own. "I understand," and as much as it broke his heart, he did.

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma flicked mindlessly through channels on the TV in the loft before clicking on the button to turn the damn thing off. What she was looking for wasn't on the TV, it was a whole world away in the goddamned Enchanted Forest. She gave a sigh as she once again wondered what more she could do to bring Regina home. There had been no headway with Gold and the only ally they had with even a chance of getting through to Gold was in the middle of an identity crisis!

To make matters worse the majority of Emma's time was being dominated up by the town's latest arrival _Greg Mendel._ The man had gone from an annoyance to a concern and was quickly becoming a problem. He was too curious, too intent on staying in Storybrooke and far too 'normal' to be 'normal'… in Emma's experience no one was ever _that_ normal. He lied about what he remembered of the accident, Emma didn't need her super power to tell her that, and she was sure he had seen Gold using magic against one of the town drunks, Keith his name was, when the man had hooked up with a rather willing Lacey.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret chuckled as she flopped down on the couch beside her daughter and Emma snapped her gaze from the blank TV screen to her mother. "You looked like you were really watching something..." Mary Margaret looked at the screen with suspicion. It would be ridiculous in any other circumstances but in Storybrooke one just never knew...

"I'm just thinking," Emma murmured, clearly distracted.

"About Regina?" the motherly tone Mary Margaret, _Snow,_ had taken to using chaffed.

"No," Emma snapped and at Snow's raised eyebrow she sighed, "I _should_ be thinking about Regina, instead I'm caught up in trying to figure out Mendel" Emma all but spat out the mans name and Snow rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't trust him Emma, but he seems really sweet. Is it really so impossible that he just _likes_ the town I mean let's face it, it's a picturesque place."

"You can't be that naïve..." Emma said in clear disbelief. "A young, realtively attractive single man in his early 30s wants to live in a town so small it's not even on the map? Come on Mary Margaret! Granny's pancakes aren't _that_ good... The man is clearly lying. He has an ulterior motive for being here. I just need more time to find out what it is! Time I _don't_ have! I should be thinking about Regina, figuring out a way to get her back here instead I'm stuck trying to figure out this mystery."

"You don't think perhaps you're looking for something that isn't there?" Snow kept her tone light but her eyes were unwavering.

"Are you talking about Regina or Mendel?" Emma narrowed her eyes at Snow.

"Mendel," Snow replied instantly with a whispered, "of course,"

"Of course..." Emma repeated dumbly... " _of course!_ I've been so stupid. No wonder you and David wanted Mendel to live, to keep me distracted from bringin Regina home!"

"Emma what are you talking about! You know your father and I -"

"Don't!" Emma interrupted with a wave of her hand. "Don't 'your father' me right now, I can't take it. You are no more my parents than I am your daughter so just _don't_ Mary Margaret - or _Snow -_ or whatever ok?" Snow snapped her mouth shut, the hurt clear in her eyes as she continued to listen to Emma's monologue. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! How could I be so stupid! Of course you wouldn't want her back! She made your life _hell!_ You're both happy she is gone! And I _get it!_ I do! But you have to believe me Mary Margaret, Regina is _not_ the same woman who cast that curse, she is not the Evil Queen who pursued you! We need to get her back! If you can't help us for for me surely you can do it for Henry!"

Mary Margaret stepped back as though she had been slapped before giving a quiet shake of her head, she was taking deep breaths and it took Emma a moment to realise she was trying to reign in her anger. "You're right Emma," her eyes flashed and as their gazes locked Emma could suddenly see the bandit Snow White from Henry's story book. Her chin lifted defiantly and she was no longer the mild and shy school teacher, but a strong and capable leader. "Regina made my life hell for two years. She hunted me like a prized stag and made me an outlaw in my own kingdom. She took my father, my friends and my home from me. She separated me from my daughter _seconds_ after you were born and from the love of my life!" Tears pricked at Mary Margaret's eyes as she continued, "but you're wrong. I have not been trying to work against you. I want Regina back just as much as you and Henry." It was almost instinct for Emma to scoff but something in her mother's eyes gave her pause.

"You and Henry, you forget there is so much more to Regina and my story than the Evil Queen and Snow White. _Yes_ she took things from me, but I also took things from her. I turned her world upside down and it took me two years of running through the Enchanted Forest with only my thoughts for company to see it, to understand the impact I had on her life." Mary Margaret gave a short sniff as she wiped at her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"Regina raised me during my formative years. She was the only mother I had at a time in my life when a girl really needs a mother," she gave a nod at Emma and a soft _you know?_ "During that time she was kind, comforting…" Snow's eyes took on a faraway look and she gave a watery smile. "During those years on the run I always believed that the Regina I met when I was a scared little girl on a runaway horse, the Regina who save me, I believed she was still in there somewhere and I hoped with all my heart that she would come back to me one day." She brought her watery eyes back to Emma as her expression turned wistful, "while you were gone, Henry told me about his mom. She was just like mine. I need to know if it is real, if she has come back, and if she has," Snow took a deep cleansing breath as she straightened her shoulders, "I need to tell her that I'm sorry."

Emma turned her gaze heavenward as she took in all the Mary Margaret had shared. What could her mother possibly have taken from Regina? What more to their story could there be? There was so much that she _didn't_ know, and one thing that she did. With a determined nod she looked Mary Margaret in the eye. "she did come back, Mary Margaret. The woman who saved you? I met that woman in the Enchanted Forest," her voice was quiet. "I mean she's still Regina, still snarly and bossy and a pain in the ass," Emma gave a teary laugh. "But she was also compassionate, she showed empathy and she was an incredible and decisive leader. She put her life on the line to save Mulan and Aurora," her voice was barely a whisper when she confessed _and me_. "She's not evil… not anymore."

Mary Margaret gave a warm smile that quickly fell as she saw Emma grappling with something deep inside. She tilted her head in question, giving Emma the opening she needed to confess, "I met her," her eyes dropped to the ground in shame. "She is beautiful, strong, commanding... a real force to be reckoned with," Emma rolled her eyes before admitting, "and I knew I couldn't compete with that."

"Couldn't compete," Mary Margaret could not keep the confusion from her expression. "You mean Henry?" At Emma's nod her surprise turned to understanding. "Oh Emma."

"Henry was right... I could have made her come back with me. I could have at least _tried_ to convince her to come home. I could have pulled her into the portal for god's sake! But I didn't and I have to live with that. I let her go because it was easy, just like I did with Henry... just like I always do." Emma dropped her head into her hands.

"Well not anymore," Snow said decisively as she returned to her seat beside Emma. "We will bring her back, it will be difficult and when she is here it will be messy and challenging and we will fight more often than not I'm sure because we are all so damn stubborn," Snow laughed. "But we will be a family and once we get her back we will figure it out."

Emma smiled, "I like the sound of that..."

"Good!" Mary Margaret gave her trade-mark hopeful smile before speaking in a faux stern, parental voice. "But for now stop beating yourself up over the past. We don't have time for self pity, and besides, we Charmings like to focus on the bright side!"

"We don't have a bright side," Emma groaned. "That is what started this whole conversation."

"There is always a bright side Emma," Mary Margaret chided. "We just have to find it!"

They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door and Snow pretended not to hear Emma's murmured _thank God._

"Gold?" Emma's surprise quickly turned to concern. "What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"You owe me a favour Miss Swan," his expression turned dark. "And I've come to collect."

* * *

Enchanted Forest

"What kind'a lady doesn't like Roland?" Alan demanded, falling into step beside Robin as he once again directed the boy away from the library. It had been barely two days since Roland's conversation with Regina and keeping the two of them apart was turning into a full time occupation.

"Alan hush," Robin said, his gaze flickering to the sulking boy at his side.

"How come R'gina doesn't like me Papa?" Roland immediately stopped walking and looked up with confused eyes.

"Don't be silly Roland, of course Regina likes you!" Robin swung his son up to his shoulders. "How could any lady of this realm or any other not be won over by your charming personality? Hey?"

"And dimples!" Roland smirked.

"Yes! And dimples," Robin dropped his son back down on the ground, "out to the garden with you. I need to talk with Alan." When the sound of Roland's small but surprisingly quick feet had faded Robin turned to the man he had left in charge of his son these last weeks while he and the rest of the Merry Men had been training with Regina.

"I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have said that in front of Roland."

"No, you shouldn't. Not only because it would obviously confuse him but because it is not true." As Alan began to protest Robin continued, "Regina has her own reasons for needing to distance herself from Roland. Reasons that are not mine to share Alan," at that Alan rolled his eyes. "Look, I understand you lost much to the Evil Queen's Black Knights, that you suffered greatly under her reign. As you well know, so did I."

"How can you forgive her Robin? How can you forget?" Alan questioned with a shake of his head and Robin gave a small half smile.

"One conversation with her showed me she is not the Evil Queen. She is sassy, direct, cutting even in her wit, but she is not Evil. Mulan explained that time did not stand still for Regina as it did for us. She _lived_ those 28 years, alone in a new world with no magic, where no one knew who she was or what she had done. There is more to her story – other experiences that changed her which are hers to share if she chooses to. What I can say is that she chose to stay here when she had a way home, to help us to defeat the False Queen and start making amends for her wrong doings." Alan gave a small scoff. "She can do none of that if not given a chance. We cannot demand retribution Alan, and then refuse to accpet it is possible for her to atone!"

Alan chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Aye, I s'pose…" he conceded. "Atonement for the Evil Queen hey? I'll have to see that with my own eyes Robin."

Robin patted him on the back, "you are not the first to have made that declaration my friend. Give her a chance Alan, and she will do great things for our people."

* * *

Roland had never been very good at doing what he was told. He had made it barely half way to the garden before he doubled back through a small conservatory (which he wasn't allowed to enter given it was filled with things he wasn't allowed to touch… things that once made his whole hand blister before Much had located the antidote). But he really needed to figure this R'gina lady out.

She felt him before she saw him, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was almost as though she had a sixth sense when it came to these Locksley men.

"You're father said you would be keeping your distance so I could focus on my work," she kept her voice even, not looking up. "I'm not qualified in child minding Roland. The last children in my care ended up in the Infinite Forest you know."

"Alan said you don't like me, but my Papa said that was silly cos I've got his charm," Regina's eyebrows flew up to her hairline as she finally brought her gaze from her book to his face. She cringed internally as she could see in his eyes he was desperately trying to make sense of the situation. "The was my library, all the times we stayed here and now Papa says I have to give it to you… why can't we just share? It's a big library and you don't even like the same books as me," he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, suddenly all Robin again, in spite of the dark eyes and hair.

Regina gave an exaggerated sigh of exasperation. "Roland, has your father told you about the False Queen?" at his nod she continued. "Did he also told you I was here looking for a way to take away her magic so she couldn't hurt anyone anymore?" Roland nodded again. "I need somewhere quiet where I can have access to all of these books so I can figure that out. I'm the only one in the Enchanted Forest that knows about magic. I'm the only one that can help. Would you please leave me to my work? The sooner you do, the sooner I'll be out of here and you can have your library all to yourself again." She turned away from him and shut her eyes to block out the hurt she could feel rolling off him in waves.

"I never said I wanted it to myself," he gave a frustrated stomp of his foot. "I just wanted to share. No one else likes the library," his voice got small. "I thought it might be fun to have someone in here with me sometimes. I can be really quiet you know? I don't have to talk all the time," a hopeful note entered his voice and she let out a shaky sigh. As much as being near him hurt, there was also something about him _wanting_ to spend time with her that warmed her from the inside out.

"Ok Roland," she whispered, unable to turn around lest he see the tears that were so clearly evident in her voice.

They had been working side by side in silence for nearly fifteen minutes when Robin found them.

"Roland!" he called from the door way, looking at Regina mouthing an _I'm sorry_ as she shook her head at him and rolled her eyes.

"Papa! R'gina said we could share! So longs as I don't interrupt her work," his eyes grew big and he slapped his hand over his mouth urgently beckoning his father to the table so he could whisper. "We gotta be quiet Papa or I'll get kicked out again!"

"Roland, _I_ told you to steer clear of the library so Regina could work. You need permission from _me_ to be here, not Regina. Now pack up your books please, let's go out to the garden," Roland rolled his eyes with a huff. "Quickly my boy." Robin walked to where Regina had stopped reading her book mid-sentence to watch their interaction, a soft ache in her heart at the display of Robin as a father... Henry had begged her for two years for a father when he started school… "I'm sorry Milady. He is precocious and has an art for slipping away. I didn't mean to fail so completely," he allowed his smirk to drop and gently cupped her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It was unfair of me to ask it of you. This has always been his place and he is your son, Robin, and a little boy. Of course he won't understand why he can't play where he has always played. It was selfish of me. _I'm_ sorry."

Robin nodded, "you are hurting Regina. It was not an unreasonable request. Just a little hard to implement when it comes to my son."

Regina gave a short scoff, "I really shouldn't be surprised." She bit her bottom lip drawing Robin's attention to her full mouth. Since that first morning things had remained relatively chaste between them. They had exchanged kisses and embraces but things had yet to turn as heated as they had that first morning. Robin had shared her bed each night but she had been researching until the early hours, returning to her chambers long after he had turned in for the night. In the mornings Robin was up early tending to his son and his men while Regina was still in a deep sleep.

Her eyes grew hooded as she noticed his attention to her mouth, unable to stop the small smirk from appearing on her lips. The air charged between them as Robin drew her towards him for a kiss which she eagerly responded to. Both of them became lost in the feel of the other as Robin's hands moved down to her hips and he pressed her into the bookshelf behind her. He stepped closer as she parted her legs so that one of his knees was tucked tightly between her thighs.

"Papa? What are you doing?" at the sound of Roland's voice Robin tore his mouth from Regina's, turning to face his son while keeping Regina hidden behind his chest.

"Hm?" he mumbled, trying desperately to think of a reason that he should have been wrapped around the beautiful woman currently snickering behind him. "I was – " he broke off unable to think of any excuse with Regina's breath hot against his neck and the warmth from between her legs spreading across his thigh.

"Yes _Papa,_ " she whispered in a tone that had him hardening against her. "What are you doing?" and he would swear she moved her legs just to press more firmly against him.

"Just helping Regina reach this book," Robin reached for a volume above his head has he turned back to see Regina's smiling gaze as he whispered "you, Milady, do not play fair."

"Never," she smirked as she grinded down on his thigh again making him close his eyes as he whispered _Minx._

"Come my boy, let us leave Regina to her library," he leaned down to kiss her cheek with a promise that he would see her later and stepping away.

Regina could not stop a laugh bubbling out of her as she heard Roland's curious "why did you need to be kissing her when you got the book?" as the two Locksley men exited the library. Perhaps she would be able to share the library, a little bit, after all.

* * *

Storybrooke

Henry zipped up his overnight bag before moving to the bookshelf above his desk flicking through his comic book collection. Pulling out a few titles and dropping them into his back pack. It felt strange being here, being homein his room without his mother here. It was why he rarely ventured to the big house on Mifflin Street, why he avoided the street all together. Here, in his house, he could see Regina everywhere he looked and he couldn't make believe that she was still in Storybrooke, waiting for him to come home or that she had returned from the Enchanted Forest and was waiting for him at Granny's or better yet, that she had never left.

When he walked through the front door his mind had filled with memories. Loving memories of his childhood, before the book, before Emma when his mom had taught him to read, helped him with homework and looked after him when he was sick. But these thoughts were soon chased away by hateful memories of telling his mom that she was the Evil Queen, or that he had found his 'real' mom. He gave as scoff at the thought as tears pricked his eyes. He had been so stupid. Why did it take her falling through a portal for him to realise that she was and always would be his real, his _only_ mom? He glanced around his bedroom and allowed his tears to fall as he remembered when Regina had surprised him by redoing the whole room for him. He had complained for days that his room was too babyish. He didn't like _Cars_ anymore and red was _her_ favourite colour, not _his_. When she picked him up from school the excitement was radiating off her and her smile lit up her face as she opened the door to his new _blue_ room. All he had done was drop his bag and tell her he had wanted to do it himself, he had pushed down the squirming in his stomach at her crushed look that what she had thought was going to be a wonderful surprise had been all wrong, _again._ He felt sick remembering how she told him he could redo it all however he liked and he had just rolled his eyes at her like the spoiled brat he was and told her it was "too late now" before he had slammed the door in her crestfallen face.

Why did he have to be so cruel? At the time he had just began to suspect that things in Storybrooke weren't right and he had known in his gut that his mother was behind it. It had made him suspicious of everything that she did and everything that she said and the more she tried to reach him the more he had pulled away. It didn't take Archie to tell him he was pushing her away to see if she would stay, that learning of his adoption had him questioning whether she could really love him. But the book had him turned upside down and inside out. Not knowing what was real and what wasn't and that time in his life had been so confusing for him.

Having Regina so unceremoniously ripped from his life, knowing that his mom was gone possibly for good had made him realise that his actions had been punishing her for things she had done years ago, things that had happened before he was born. Things that really had nothing to do with him. To him she was always his mom, someone who took him in when he had been abandoned, who had done nothing but love him, look after him and teach him to be a better person that she had been. He just hoped that she could still love him after all he had done… that she could forgive him. What he wouldn't give for one of her hugs right now…

"Ready to go kid?" Emma's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he shrugged. Gold was due at the loft in less than twenty minutes and while Emma was loath to leave Storybrooke right now she had little choice. Gold was adamant that she owed him and he was entitled to collect on his favour in any way he saw fit.

"I still don't see why I have to go," Henry shrugged, this whole thing with Gold having to go to New York and Emma having to be the one to take him was as confusing as it was inconvenient. He didn't want to stop looking for a way to the Enchanted Forest to help the man who was refusing to help _him_.

"Because Captain Hook might still be in town and I don't trust this Greg Mendel. He's lying nearly every time he opens his mouth and he is hiding something," Emma's tone was matter of fact. She had been through all this with Henry already but she held back her ire as she knew the real reason Henry didn't want to go. "I've given Mary Margaret and David strict instructions that if your mom makes it back while we are gone they are to keep her here _by force_ if necessary and tell her that you will be on the first plane back," she kept her tone light and Henry rolled his eyes. "Look, Henry, I think a little time away from Storybrooke, away from all this could be good for you. We have done all we can and maybe we can use this time with Gold to wear him down, you know?"

"I thought I was supposed to be 'taking a break' from the whole Operation Caspian Horse thing?" Henry raised a brow, giving her a look that was all Regina and Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" he murmured sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged and Henry stared her down. "Your Mom said you would come up with a better name for the Operation than she did, that's all. She was right, I like Caspian Horse… she knows you well Henry," Emma finished almost under her breath.

"Yeah, she does," Henry was quiet for a moment. "Do you think she knows me well enough to know I'm sorry? Even if I don't ever get to tell her?" He brought his gaze back to Emma's, the look in his eyes causing her heart to all but break. She reached out and uncharacteristically pulled him into a hug.

"I do Henry, I really do," she whispered as she rested her chin on the top of his head. "And I'm going to do everything I can to bring her back so you can tell her yourself ok?"

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Robin had not seen Regina since their little rendezvous in the library and he was in a desperate need to kiss her as he made his way through the castle after dinner. Being resigned to the fact that he would only distract her if he stayed in the library he had begun training the Merry Men at the Black Castle how to defeat the False Queen's Red Guard. His men were learning quickly, given most of them were experienced Merry Men and they enjoyed having something active to do. Roland also seemed to enjoy watching the training which meant Robin didn't need to worry too much about Roland disturbing Regina's research or upsetting her with his presence.

Thinking about her teasing in the library had his heart hammering in his chest as he unlocked her door, the sight of her doing nothing to slow the rapid beat. She was laying across her bed on her side, one hand holding open the large book in front of her the other bent under her keeping her upright. She was dressed in her usual leather pants but had changed into a loose fitting cream shirt that wasn't quite laced high enough to be decent, her hair loose and falling below her shoulders, her small feet left bare.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" she murmured, not raising her eyes from the page in front of her. "You said you were going to assist me with all this." She gestured to several other volumes that were piled onto her bed and on the chaise that ran along one side of the room.

"I brought you some dinner," Robin croaked, his mouth suddenly dry as images of Regina on her bed wrapped around him filled his head. At the unusual reediness of his voice Regina snapped her gaze up to his, finding his gaze hungry to the point of desperate. Her eyes filled with a predatory mirth as she closed the book in front of her with a bang. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, suddenly incredibly aware of how the casualness of her dress was affecting him.

"Thank you," her voice was as soft and smooth as silk. She stood up, walking over to him to take the soup and place it on the desk behind her. With her feet bare she was a full head shorter than him and he was suddenly aware of just how tiny she was. Moving back so she was in front of him she took both of his hands in hers, keenly aware of what she wanted right now, what she was almost certain they both wanted. "Robin – " before she had even finished saying his name he tugged on the hands holding hers, pulling her closer to him and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She instantly opened her mouth to him, longing to feel his tongue tangle with hers, wanting to taste him, wanting all of him.

He wrapped on arm around her waist, anchoring her to him as his other hand moved down to cup her arse, raising her slightly off the floor to press against him. She moaned at the feeling of his arousal pressed firmly against her sex. Suddenly wanting more, so much more. Her hands ran along the length of his broad shoulders before tracing down his collar bone to loosen the laces of his shirt. She pulled back to break the kiss only long enough to push his shirt up, Robin quickly obliging and tugging it over his head.

"Regina, are you sure," he mumbled, knowing he was on the cusp of losing all sense of reason.

"Stop talking Outlaw," she snapped, it was pure instinct for her to fall into her demanding Evil Queen mode when she was so filled with desire as she was now. Robin frowned as she ran both hands up his now naked torso before tangling her fists into his hair and pulling him down to kiss her again. Her angry tone had triggered something in him. He was able to push through his desire to feel every pull and tug of her hands, her teeth biting at his bottom lip and he could feel the anger radiating off her.

Breaking the kiss again he ran his hands down her sides, softly, tracing her curves as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. She let out a moan and pulled him with her onto the bed. Books flew onto the floor as she brought his mouth back to hers in a hungry kiss, once again demanding and dominating.

"Regina," Robin interrupted again. "Love, wait." Regina cursed under her breath.

"What? What is it Robin?" she spat sitting up clearly irritated. "You don't want this? You don't want me?" her angry gaze faltered for a moment as she wondered briefly if that was the case. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I want you," he pressed a kiss to her brow. "You just seem…" he broke off, unsure what to say.

"Seem what?" her nose flared as her tone dared him to continue.

"Angry, you seem angry." Regina's eyes widened in shock at his words, her gaze going steely as her mouth formed a grim line pushing herself up she thanked the gods she was still fully dressed, not ever allowing Robin to see her inner mortification at his words. "I'm sorry, it's just –"

"Don't, just don't," she stood up from the bed, bending down to pick up his shirt from the floor and tossing it at him. "I think you should go," she murmured, staring at him coldly. Robin placed his shirt onto the bed, standing and walking towards her as she turned her back to him, staring instead through the open windows of her balcony.

"No," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and though she stiffened at his touch she didn't pull away. "I love you Regina," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I want to make love with you," he allowed his hands to move from her waist to her hips, then slowly up her sides to lightly caress her breasts through her corset and shirt. "To do that love, I need to understand what you are feeling." He brought his lips to her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses down her throat. Instinctively she turned her head to give him more room as one hand came up to cover one of the hands at her breast and guide it down to where his kisses had her throbbing with need for him.

He obliged her request, cupping her sex over the leather of her pants. It was not nearly enough stimulation and she almost whined in frustration but he pressed two of his fingers firmly against her and began a slow, steady rubbing action that put her desire on a low simmer.

"Why are you angry with me?" he whispered against her ear as he continued to tease her.

Her heart was hammering almost out of her chest as he worked her up, "I'm not angry with you," she muttered. "I just, ah," she stuttered as he loosened the laces on her shirt and corset enough to free one of her breasts to his hand and began to tug and tweak at her pebbled nipple.

"You just what love?" he pressed.

"This is going to sound ridiculous," she huffed, stepping away from him, unable to think while his hands were on her. She moved her shirt to cover her breast and tried to calm her breathing.

"Just tell me," Robin dropped to sit on the bed, unable to keep the frustration completely from his tone.

"I've been with a number of men, Robin," she began, turning to face him but not looking at him.

"Regina - its ok, I didn't expect you to be a virg- "

"But I've never made love before," she interrupted, her tone bordering on harsh but he knew that was more due to her annoyance at the situation and perhaps embarrassment rather than any anger towards him.

He took a moment, just looking at her. With her hands on her hips awaiting his judgment she suddenly looked so small. Then he stood, walking towards her, taking her hands before lifting her chin to look into her eyes. He stood, stroking her cheek until she finally brought her gaze back to his. He could see a whirlpool of emotions stirring in her chocolate coloured eyes. And as he had become accustomed to with Regina, fear was the dominant one. For the life of him he just wished he could make her see she never had to fear him.

"I'm not sure I know how to do this," she finally confessed when it became clear Robin was not going to say anything.

He lent in to press a soft kiss to her lips and pulled back to look at her for a moment before leaning in again for another longer kiss. This time when he broke the kiss he moved his lips to her forehead, pressing soft and slightly open mouthed pecks along her hairline at a painfully slow pace that had Regina arching a little into him and clenching her thighs together in anticipation. When he reached her ear he nudged it with his nose before whispering in a calm and comforting tone _, 'let me show you milady'_ which saw tears prick at Regina's eyes as Robin pulled back one last time, locking their gaze seeking permission.

At Regina's nod Robin lead her back to the bed. Sitting next to her, as he slowly undid her shirt and pulled it over her head. Kissing her softly as he undid her corset and let it fall to the floor. "You are so, so beautiful my love," he said bringing his hand to a breast and running it lightly over the mound and down to her belly as she lay back on the bed, her large eyes looking up at him, powerful Queen gone as she was suddenly all vulnerability.

"I need you Robin," she breathed and he loosened her trousers enough to manoeuver his hand under the fabric so he was stroking her soft flesh. She was wet, so wet that he found himself letting out a groan as he slowly pressed a finger inside her, his head almost falling down to kiss her soft belly.

"Oh God love, I need you too," he whispered, kissing his way up her breasts to her lips giving her a a brief, wet kiss. She turned towards him, as he pulled his fingers from inside her to tug her pants down her legs and off of her. She found herself naked before him and feeling too exposed for her liking. As she saw his eyes devouring her she instinctively sat up on her elbows to be nearer his eye level.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or fuck me Thief?" She asked, unable to stand the quiet anymore and Robin's eyes narrowed again.

"Don't do that love," he leaned over her and she dropped her head to the bed in frustration.

"Don't do what? Can't we just do this? Why do you need to talk?"

"Regina you're shutting down, shutting me out," he whispered as his hands continued to tease and caress, knowing the battle she was fighting was between how she wanted this to be and what she had always known.

"I don't know what you want Robin! What do you want from me?" she covered her eyes with her hand. She was confused and horny. Almost desperate for this, for him! To finally make love with someone, to be with someone physically who _loved_ her.

Robin gently removed the hand from her eyes. "Don't let this be about anger and control. Let me _love you!_ "

The sincerity in his gaze brought tears to her eyes and she shook her head in defeat. "I do love you, Thief," she quietly confessed with a sniff. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do this!" he could hear the frustration in her voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Regina," he kissed her softly, teasingly gentle. "Just _feel,_ love, feel and show me what you feel." He kissed her again as she nodded, her tears abating as she kissed him back. Trying to open herself to him, to think about her love for him as she kissed him, trying not to let her fear of losing control ruin what she could have with this man. He brought his mouth down to her breast, suckling her as his fingertips traced patterns on her belly. Doing his best to distract her from thoughts which seemed to trigger a need for dominance.

He was overcome with his own feelings of rage at the thought that this amazing, intelligent, strong woman had never experienced the closeness, the warmth that came with making love. That she had only ever given herself in anger and frustration, or worse, because she had no choice. But he swallowed his anger down in order to give all of his love to her, to keep her here with him and not lost somewhere in her mind.

Her fingers tugged at his hair as she became more and more aroused, " _Robin_ ," she breathed. He moved his hands down to slide between the bed and her arse, squeezing her cheeks as he released her breast with a wet pop. Kissing her belly he moved further down.

"You are so sexy like this Regina," he pressed a kiss to her pubic bone and she seemed lost in the sensations he was bringing out in her. "so lovely," he nudged her legs wider with his shoulders, revealing herself to him fully and he kissed her inner thighs moaning at the taste and scent of her sex as he finally brought his mouth down onto her opening, flicking his tongue lightly over her sensitive clit.

"Oh, fuck, Robin," she cried out, fighting to close her legs tighter around him. He pulled his hands from beneath her to keep her knees apart as he began to suckle her more fervently. He slipped one hand down and gently pressed a finger inside her, moaning at how tight and wet she was. He pumped rhythmically in and out until his finger was able to move more freely before inserting another. "Robin, please, I'm, I'm close," she muttered, grinding her hips more fervently against him, "Faster, oh, Robin, faster please," he increased the pace of his fingers as he interchanged firm flicks of his tongue on her clit with urgent sucks. He felt her tremble beneath him as he raised his other hand to twist and tug on each nipple in turn. She came with a cry of his name her hands in his hair holding him to her as she came down from her high before she pulled him up to kiss her.

"God Robin," she whispered between kisses. "That was amazing," she opened her mouth, tangling their tongues together and moaned at the combination of Robin and her release she could taste. She had never let someone pleasure her like that, she had always felt too weak and exposed on her back, too out of control. It was amazing how far this Thief had infiltrated her walls. She moved her hand down between them to push at his pants. Wanting him inside her, wanting him to make her come again and again.

"Love, wait," Robin murmured against her mouth. "Relax Regina," he whispered slowing their kiss and she felt it, the frustration in her veins, the need to take and be taken having reared its head again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he kissed her again, slowing the kiss minutely. "I want you Robin. I want to feel you inside me."

"Trust me love, I want that too," he murmured with a smirk as he kissed her, she responded eagerly then moved her lips to his neck focusing on the taste of him as he began to speak.

"Think about how it feels when we're together, even when all we've done is kiss or embrace," he whispered and she found her kiss changing slightly as she let her mind wander with his words. "Think about how much I loved to pleasure you just now because _I love_ _you_ … how good it felt because you love me." She let her mind follow that thought, finding herself reaching for the hem of his pants, not with frustration but because she wanted to feel him in her palm, she wantedto give him pleasure not because she had been ordered to or had been cursed to, and not because he owned her or she owned him. Simply because _she wanted to._

"I want to feel you Robin," she whispered, her words more a request than a demand and he let out a groan at the need in her voice as he wriggled his pants over his hips, moaning as she wrapped her small warm palm around his cock, moving rhythmically along his sensitive member. She released him and ran her fingers down his back to find the naked cheeks of his arse and she gripped him firmly, bringing his cock to her folds as she slowly raised her hips to run her sex up and down his shaft.

"Is this ok?" she murmured as her nails dug more firmly into him, wrapping her legs around him but not demanding.

"More than ok," he murmured back. Resting his elbows on either side of her head to look into her eyes as he finally brought them together. His cock was long and thick, more so than the fingers she had just come on and he was barely inside her when her muscles contracted in protest. He saw her eyes that had been filled with desire and warmth widen with shame and embarrassment. He leaned down to kiss her as he pulled back and then again pushed inside her only to find her again tightening in discomfort.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes showing a hint of fear. "I haven't – it's been –" Robin interrupted her with a heady kiss, not stopping the short thrusts of his hips.

"Shh, do _not_ apologise to me, not about this, not ever," he sat up, bringing her knees over his elbows to widen her legs. When he moved his hips forward to enter her he slipped almost the whole way in, and she moaned at the feeling of him inside her.

"Oh Robin," he pulled out and finally sheathed himself fully inside her, releasing her legs to bring his body over hers, almost in an embrace as he kissed her. Waiting for her to adjust to his length inside her before once more leaning up on his elbows to move inside her.

"You feel amazing Regina," he murmured as he began to move in and out of her in earnest. "So wet and God you are so tight," he heard her give a cry of pleasure as he hit that spot inside her, concentrating on hitting that spot with every thrust he dropped one hand down to her clit to rub fervent circles, determined to have her come again, with him. He increased the force behind his thrusts and became entranced by the rhythmic bounce of her breasts on each rap of their hips against each other. He found himself torn between wanting to take one of nipples in his mouth and wanting to watch her come again for him. Finally with an animalistic grown he buried his face between her breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses on her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth to suckle and tease with his tongue.

"Oh God, _yes!_ " she moaned, her hands in his hair pulling him further into her bosom. "Robin I'm so close, don't stop, _please,_ don't stop!" her hips began to move sporadically and the fluttering of her walls almost tipped him over the edge.

"Come, love," _please,_ he begged in his mind as he grit his teeth to stop himself from coming before she was finished. He could feel she was _so close._ He returned his mouth to her breast and gave a soft bite before suckling more firmly. One hand still working her clit as the other slipped under her arse to raise her just slightly. Another fervent thrust had her toppling over the edge, crying out her orgasm as he came swiftly after her. Spilling inside her without a thought. He continued to move within her, easing her through her peak before coming to rest on top of her, his arms winding around her, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry," he murmured when they had both regained their breath.

"What can you possibly be sorry for?" Regina replied with a confused laugh, pushing her head further into the mattress to better be able to look at him. "That was amazing," she murmured, bringing her face up to his to kiss him sweetly. " _you_ were amazing."

Robin nodded with a shy smirk, " _we_ were amazing," he corrected, nuzzling his nose into her cheek before kissing her again and she laughed. "But I should have taken precautions, I was just too caught up in the moment," he buried his face into her neck and missed the pained look that flit across her face.

She took a quiet breath before confessing, "you don't need to take precautions with me." Her voice was flat, but her hand continued to comb through his hair. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes narrowed in question and her hand fell to the bed at the action. "I am not able to conceive. You don't need to worry about it." Robin remained silent, trying to process what she was saying. "Is that a problem for you?" she whispered, suddenly guarded, but not shying away from his gaze. "I understand if you are wanting more children –" Robin silenced her with a fierce kiss she responded to eagerly, needing the reassurance he would still want her even though she was barren.

"I love you," Robin whispered against her mouth as they broke the kiss. "I was just surprised. You are young, and it is not something one comes across frequently. Are you sure?"

Regina gave a sad smile and was silent for a long moment. Pulling away from him to rest against the headboard. The move had his softened member slipping from between her thighs and she felt suddenly cold without their physical connection. "I was a very angry woman for a very long time Robin. For all of my adult life. I was angry at myself, at my mother, at my life. She came to me, when I was Queen, when I was the _Evil_ Queen. She promised me happiness, _again._ And for a moment I believed her," Regina looked down at her hands in her lap, deliberately avoiding Robin's gaze. "But it was all a trick," she gave a mirthless laugh. "She wanted me to have a child. I imagine her plan was for me to produce an heir to the throne. She could then rid the kingdom of me and manipulate my offspring into fulfilling all her desires. With a younger regent my mother could have ruled behind the scenes." She brought her gaze back to Robin's, "I knew of a curse that could ensure I'd never conceive. My mother could never succeed in her plan, so I took it. I took the curse." She shrugged, though Robin could see that behind the practiced indifference in her eyes was a visceral pain. He could feel it as if it was his own. "I cursed myself to never be able to have a child. I took away the one thing she could use to have power over me. And she left."

Robin sat up beside her. Taking her hands and at his touch she felt tears fill her eyes.

"It was painful, but it was the right thing to do," she gave a nod. "My mother would never have stopped trying to trick me into conceiving. And I had Henry," she gave a small smile remembering holding Henry for the first time. "I was a mother, at least, for a while." Robin pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You _are_ a mother. No one and _nothing_ can take that away," at his words tears suddenly over whelmed her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured wiping at her eyes. "I shouldn't be crying, this is something that happened _so_ long ago," she gave a small humourless chuckle.

"It's ok love. I don't imagine you gave yourself much time to think on it before. But know this – I love you, and nothing that has come before will change that." Robin kissed her again, stirring something inside her that had her manoeuvring so that she was once again beneath him, stroking him rhythmically as she widened her legs so that his now hardening member was between her thighs.

"Make love to me," she murmured between passionate kisses and as he moved his mouth to her throat she confessed, "I want to feel something other than loss and pain. I want to feel you." With a low moan he took her mouth in a more fervent kiss before he ensured she felt nothing but pleasure and his love for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Sorry for the long wait - the Storybrooke Arc is giving me headaches. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews they mean so much.**

* * *

Regina was pulled from sleep by warm hands moving rhythmically up and down her side. She could feel Robin at her back, his breath warm against her ear as the light touch of his hands tickled her skin. She blinked her eyes open and could not hold back the small smile that was playing on her lips.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair, pressing a soft kiss there.

"You woke me up," Regina pouted as she pushed her head further into the pillow for a moment before turning on her stomach, a teasing "I'm not a morning person Thief," thrown over her shoulder at him. Robin began to press open-mouthed kisses into her shoulders, undeterred.

"Then you, Milady, should not sleep naked," he pulled the sheet further down, exposing her back and the curve of her ass. He moved to lay over her and she could feel the evidence of his arousal press into her hip as he swept her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. "You are breath taking in the morning love," he whispered between suckling kisses.

Regina moaned at his attentions, stretching a little before rolling onto her back with a raised brow and a breathy _really?_ Her legs automatically opened allowing him to settle more comfortably in the cradle of her hips.

Robin nodded before taking her lips in a kiss, one hand moving between her thighs to find her wet and rocking slowly but steadily into him. Regina's senses awakened and she was eager to come together with him again, she deepened the kiss and rolled them so that she sat straddling his waist. Robin grinned up at her, his hands immediately reaching up towards her breasts. He gave them a squeeze, obviously enjoying the feel of her in his hands.

"Nah ah," Regina chided with a smirk. "You woke me up, you don't get to touch me," she gave a teasing smile, taking his hands in hers, entwining their fingers and bringing them down either side of his head. With a brief kiss she instructed _keep your hands here,_ against his lips before sitting back, intent on giving Robin a morning he would not soon forget but as she moved back, her fingers sliding down his arms before raking along his bare chest her eyes locked on the black ink on his right wrist. She froze as what seemed like a million memories flew through her mind _"Love, you need love!" "There he is! The man with the lion tattoo" "I want to help you find your soul mate"_ How had she not seen this mark before?

Without conscious thought Regina moved from Robin's lap to stand at the end of the bed, her eyes never leaving his tattoo. His repeated call of her name went unheard above the rush of blood to her ears as she was taken back to another time, another place. The colour drained from her face as a look of pure horror invaded her eyes.

"This isn't real," she murmured. "None of this is real!" She finally brought her gaze to his, the harshness of her tone and the pain and anger he saw swimming in her brown eyes shocked him.

"What do you mean? What isn't real?" Robin rose from the bed to stand before her. Raising his hands to grip her shoulders but she took a step back from him, batting his hands as she did so.

"Did she send you?" she spat through gritted teeth.

"Did who send me?" Robin asked completely bewildered. "What is this about Regina?"

Regina stalked up to him, completely ignoring their undressed state and grabbed his forearm, digging her nails painfully into his wrist as she did so. She pushed her magic through the skin into the tattoo, making sure there was no telltale plume of smoke to alert him to what she was doing. She searched his tattoo, his blood and tissue, _him_. Satisfied there was no sign of her mother's magic she dropped his arm, all but throwing it back from her as though it were contaminated.

"What is that?" she spat.

"My tattoo? It's my family crest, why?" Robin was all confusion. "What does it mean to you?" He pressed.

"It means, that like everything in my life, this," she gestured between them, "isn't real. It's all contrived," she ran her hands through her hair. "It's all _bullshit!"_ she screamed as she turned away from him, pushing at the chaise full of books and swiping her arms over the desk. She turned back to Robin with tear filled eyes and a chest heaving as she tried to take in sufficient air to calm down enough to _think_ straight. Her voice softened, almost pleading, "This isn't _real_ Robin. What you _think_ you feel, it's not real," she gave a slow shake of her head. A tear escaped her vigilance and fell down her cheek as she murmured "I thought this was _real."_

Her eyes were full of pain as he stepped towards her, his brow furrowed in concern but she couldn't have that, she could barely handle his _presence_ right now, let alone his concern or god forbid his touch. With a wave of her hand she froze him on the spot.

"Regina no!" Robin called, his eyes wide in fear. "Your mother! She will sense your magic, she will come!"

It was as though she didn't hear his words as she continued to stare at him for a moment, watching as he struggled against the binds of magic that held him, desperate to move his hands or his feet, anything. "Regina I need to go, I need to warn my men. _Let me go!"_ he screamed but she merely gave another wave of her hand, enveloping herself in smoke. When it cleared she stood before him, dressed in her travelling clothes, a satchel over her shoulder filled with the few relevant books she had found in Rumple's library that she had yet to read.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and with a final wave of her hand she disappeared in purple smoke.

* * *

Greg Mendell had been in Storybrooke for two weeks and had not had one glimpse of the woman who had haunted him for the last three decades of his life. The woman who so many had tried to convince him didn't exist. The woman he now knew was the _Evil Queen_.

After searching for so long alone he had finally found someone who was able to help him find her safe haven, _Storybrooke_. The small town that had completely disappeared when he had left, taking his father with it.

Now he was here and it made his blood boil that _she_ wasn't. It took him more than a week to discover that 'Madam Mayor' was out of town on 'business' but Greg trusted his intuition and it told him that there was more to it than the fulfillment of mayoral duties in a nearby town. Unfortunately everyone in Storybrooke was extremely tightlipped about her whereabouts. Particularly the Sheriff and the son Greg had discovered that she shared with the Evil Queen.

Walking swiftly past the Pawn Broker's store Greg turned sharply and made his way to the back of the shop. With the equipment and various potions he had been given from his employer he would be able to enter into the store without alerting Rumplestiltskin of his breach. The Dark One had no love lost for the Evil Queen, with a little persuasion Greg was sure to be able to get this information he needed before fulfilling his employers request to rid the World Without Magic of the evil creature.

Making his way silently through the store he could hear a light hum of disappointment come from the redheaded beauty that was sadly enamored with Rumplestilskin, _Belle._ Her head was bent over a book she was obviously engrossed in. With no Dark One in sight Greg moved swiftly, knocking her out with just a small amount of powder he had been given for exactly this purpose.

Now, he just needed to set the bait and wait for Rumplestiltskin to make an appearance.

* * *

As soon as she was gone Robin could move once more. He screamed for his men, giving orders as he dressed that the False Queen would be upon them and they had to leave immediately, "take nothing!" he ordered his heart in his throat as he thought of how Regina had just fed them to the wolves. "Get Roland! We leave through the kitchens. _Now!"_ he bellowed knowing that at any moment the False Queen and her guard would be there and wreak havoc on them all.

In less than five minutes the remaining Merry Men together with Robin and Roland were making their way through a tunnel Belle had shown Robin years before.

"Papa?" Roland whispered, unsurely. He had never liked the dampness of the tunnels and could feel the tension rolling off his father in waves.

"Yes my boy," Robin gripped Roland tightly in his arms as they hurried, conscious that Cora and her minions could be following them.

"Where's Regina?" Robin closed his eyes as he felt the brunt of her betrayal. She hadn't even paused to consider the risk to his son. Robin shuddered to think what the False Queen could have done to his boy. What kind of torture she would have put him through to try and find information about her daughter – information none of them would have.

"I was wrong Roland," Robin whispered, pulling his son closer, knowing the ears of his men were also listening intently to him. "Regina isn't our friend. She left us, putting us in danger when she did."

"But why?" Roland asked wide-eyed.

"That is a very good question Roland," Robin's eyes hardened though in the darkness no one could see it. "And one I will be sure to ask should our paths ever cross again," he thought with an anger bubbling in him he had not felt before at her betrayal.

* * *

Regina landed in the hollow of her tree. It felt like years since she had been here, had it really only been a week? She took a deep breath as she dropped her satchel on her bed, trying to reign in her tears. She raised a shaking hand to her lips, she could still _feel_ him, _taste_ him and had a strong suspicion that she always would. But it wasn't real; he hadn't chosen her freely, what noble man ever would? God he would _hate_ her if he knew. Bound by fate to be the Evil Queen's soul mate... So much made sense now that she had seen his tattoo and she began to pace the small confines of her home as she thought it through. The instant spark between them, the way he _understood_ her, _saw_ her. How he was drawn to her despite her past… how she was drawn to him. God she was so stupid! The poor man had no choice! They were _destined_ and she had had enough of _fate_ pushing and pulling her along a path that was not her choosing.

Damn fate and damn Robin… showing up now when her life was far too complex already. Cora knew about the man with the lion tattoo, had searched him out years ago. If she realised Regina had _found_ him, that she _loved_ him. Her mother would go after him in an instant, submit him to all manner of torture until Regina agreed to bend to her mother's will and she would, in an instant. She would give her _life_ for Robin, turn into all manner of monster to keep him safe and god help the Enchanted Forest then. Robin would despise her. _Henry_ would despise her…

 _No!_ Regina straightened her spine and tilted her chin up. She would die before she let Cora hurt anyone else because of her. She would keep her distance; keep far away from Robin and his men. They were trained now and fully capable of defending the villagers of Sherwood. They no longer needed Regina. She was free to concentrate on defeating her mother and returning to Storybrooke. She would have to push thoughts of Robin from her mind, his life depended on her keeping her distance, and his life meant more to her than her own happiness.

* * *

Mulan pushed her way to the front of the circle of men now having formed around a fatigued looking Robin, Alan and Much who had just arrived from the Dark Castle.

"I don't believe it Robin," Little John murmured as he scratched his beard.

"Papa I'm hungry," Roland whined as he swung off John's arm.

"I'll get you some food lad," Tuck intervened. "Come with me."

Once Roland was out of ear shot Robin continued, looking gravely at John, "it's the truth John. She called on her magic, bringing danger to us all."

"Who put you in danger?" Mulan queried, though she suspected by the use of the word 'she' and the lack of a Regina in the returning party that she knew the answer to that.

"Regina," Robin all but spat the name and turned angry eyes to Mulan.

"She used magic?" At Robin's nod she pressed, "why?"

Robin shifted for a moment refusing to meet Mulan's gaze before he said flatly, "to leave."

"Did she find what she was looking for?" Mulan moved a step closer. "Has she found a way to defeat the False Queen?"

"I have no idea," Robin's voice raised in anger. "She didn't offer an explanation when she called on her magic to freeze me in place or while she gathered her things _also_ with magic! She said she was sorry and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the rest of us to run from the False Queen. She put all of us in danger Mulan! Even Roland. Without a single thought."

"You escaped from the False Queen?" Will's voice was full of admiration.

"We managed to leave through the tunnels hidden in the kitchens before she arrived," Robin murmured running a hand through his hair. "We walked through the night to get here and I'm exhausted so if you'll excuse me," he moved towards his tent with a "double our patrol's men! The False Queen may have followed us" called hastily over his shoulder.

Mulan's brow furrowed. Robin's story did not make sense. There would have been no time to flee the False Queen had Regina used magic, Cora would have arrived seconds after she sensed her daughter and Mulan could not believe that the Regina she had come to know would risk everyone's safety apparently without thought. But then why had she disappeared? What was she apologising for if not using her magic? And where the hell was she now? Determined to get to the bottom of it Mulan followed Robin to his tent.

"Robin?" she kept her voice low but he could hear the edge to it and really, he couldn't blame her. Mulan had brought Regina into their lives; she would surely feel some culpability in all this.

"Come in," he called, his voice sounding tired and strained even to his own ears.

"I need to know what happened," Mulan spoke as she pulled back the flap of the tent. "Why did Regina run?"

"Straight to the point then," Robin snapped, he was sat on his bedroll, his elbows resting on his knees. Mulan remained silent and Robin looked away from her, thinking back over the past week he had spent with Regina. Had it really only been a week? "I already told you, Mulan. I don't know why Regina did what she did. All I know is that she used magic without a single thought for anyone else. That is not the act of an honorable person!"

"How long before you left?" Mulan queried and Robin looked at her confused. "You said she used magic to freeze you in place?" Robin nodded with a whispered _yes_ "How long after she first used magic did you make it to the dungeon?"

"Barely five minutes," Robin stood, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"That's too long," Mulan turned her gaze to the ground, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Too long?" Robin looked at her, incredulous.

"Her mother tracked Regina and me a number of times when we first crossed paths. Any time Regina used magic her mother would be there mere seconds later. In five minutes she would have been there, you would not have escaped."

"Perhaps we got lucky? Cora may have been preoccupied – "

Mulan cut him off, "the first trace of her daughter in nearly six months and you think she had something better to do?"

"Well she is wreaking havoc on our realm Mulan! Maybe she had an army to lead or a village to burn, I don't pretend to understand the mind of the False Queen," his voice grew in volume. "What I _do_ know is that Regina used magic, _knowing_ the risk, she put my life and the life of my son and my men in danger because she can't handle the thought that I could love her. She would rather see me _dead,_ Roland _dead_ than to believe in something good. She may not be the Evil Queen anymore, but nor is she to be trusted… and we will be having more than a conversation should she dare cross my path again. Now get out!" Robin's eyes were fierce with anger but they softened slightly at Mulan's defiant gaze. "Please," he amended, his hand gesturing to the flaps of the tent.

Mulan gave a nod before turning to leave. Robin falling in love with the Queen did not come as a surprise to Mulan. There had been something between them since they first met. A chemistry that was almost palpable. Regina running from him was also something that Mulan could have anticipated. Regina was not one to open her heart, even in friendship, the idea of something more with Robin Hood would have been terrifying. But the idea of Regina putting the Merry Men in danger? Using her magic _knowing_ the risk? That did not make sense. There was something definitely off about Robin's story and Mulan intended to find out what it was.

* * *

Henry rested his head against the cold railing of the fire escape. It had been an exhausting day… who was he kidding? It had been an exhausting six months! But today had been particularly draining with the discovery that he had a Dad and that said Dad was Rumplestiltskin's _son._ But most of all that Emma had lied to him about something so incredibly important.

He got it, he did. He wasn't a little kid any more and he knew now more than ever that not even the Saviour was perfect, but it still _hurt._ And now more than ever he needed his Mom to just _be there!_ He needed to talk to her, to sort out exactly what he was feeling and how he could possibly explain to Emma just what was in his heart. His Mom had always had a way with words, and a way of making the most complicated things seem simple.

He gave a small smile as the tears that were pricking his eyes finally fell. She would tell him to listen to his heart, that whatever he was feeling was ok, it was just important not to _act_ on every feeling – especially the angry ones. He knew now why she was so smart, especially about keeping her temper. As the Evil Queen she had seen just what destruction a temper could create.

Henry hurried to wipe his eyes as he heard the fire escape window open up and the scrambling of feet as someone climbed out. He was determined not to turn around, he didn't want Emma or Neal or Mr Gold to see him crying.

"A lot to take in hey kid?" Neal murmured sitting down next to him and Henry just scoffed.

"She said you were dead you know? That you were a fireman who died saving people, that you were a _hero,_ " Henry all but spat the last word at the man he was suddenly supposed to suddenly consider a father. "I don't care," he finished, his voice low.

"You do care Henry, and that's ok," Neal kept his voice even and Henry turned to look at him for the first time. He looked like a nice person, affable, if a little scruffy. _His Mom will hate him_ , Henry thought and turned back away from Neal so the man couldn't see his small smirk at the thought.

"No I don't," Henry spoke less passionately and Neal furrowed his brow as the fight seemed to leave the small boy. "She's not my mom."

"Henry," Neal began, exasperation leaking into his tone. "Of course Emma's your mom. She made a mistake, it doesn't mean she's not your mom. We're just people too you know," Neal murmured his mind turning to his own mistakes.

"You don't get it," Henry huffed, agitated again. "I _have_ a Mom. Emma gave me away and I was adopted. My Mom raised me until I went off to find Emma and break the curse. Regina's my Mom. Not Emma."

"Regina? Who's Regina?" Neal's head began to spin, first Emma turning up out of the blue, then his father and a son Neal had no knowledge of now an adoptive Mother... was the adoptive Father to suddenly appear next?

"She was the Queen in your world," Henry whispered.

Shaking off his own insecurities Neal focused back on his son. "Well where is she? Why are you here with Emma?" Henry stood up and turned to face Neal, tears once again beginning to well in his eyes and Neal could clearly see he had hit a nerve. "Henry, please, I don't want to upset you… I'm just trying to understand."

"My Mom is the one who cast the Dark Curse. When it broke Emma and her parents locked her in jail and Mr Gold tried to kill her with a wraith. To get away she opened a portal to try and push the wraith in but Emma fell in too. My Mom jumped in after her – to help her."

"Ok, but Emma's _here_ Henry," Neal's face was full of confusion and Henry rolled his eyes.

"I know! They were in the Enchanted Forest for weeks. Then my Mom found a way to come back but she had to stay behind to stop _her Mom_ from coming here and hurting anyone. I want to go to the Enchanted Forest and help her come back here. She's my _Mom_ Neal! I miss her! I was also really awful to her before she left, when I found out she was the Evil Queen."

"Your Mom was known as the _Evil_ Queen?" Neal's eyes rounded almost comically and Henry scowled at him as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "Okay kid," Neal said holding his hands up in surrender. "Even if you want to help your Mom come back how are you going to do that? Portals between the Enchanted Forest and the World Without Magic are all but impossible. I can't believe your Mom was able to get Emma back here in just a few weeks!"

"It's not so hard any more," Henry shrugged. "My Mom told Emma that the Dark Curse made it easier for all different types of portals to work. Mr Gold has a wand, the Dark Fairies wand and that can open a portal with Dark Magic but he won't help us."

"Why not?" Neal glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "you can't pay the price?"

Henry grimaced, "It's not that simple… My Mom kinda stole his girlfriend and kept her locked up in a tower in her castle… she told him that Belle was dead and kinda broke his heart." Henry's face screwed up in confusion as Neal merely smirked at the information that his Mom had been so mean to Neal's father.

"I'm sure he did something to deserve it," Neal shrugged.

"Yeah – he did," Henry grinned before sobering a little. "But you know Rumplestiltskin."

"Not exactly the forgiving type."

"Belle was trying to convince your Dad to help us. She was starting to get through to him but got knocked over the town line and forgot her memories."

Neal suddenly realised where Henry was going with all this, "you want me to help."

Henry grinned in reply.

"I don't know Henry…" Neal rubbed a hand across the stubble on his chin in thought as Henry's face fell all but breaking Neal's heart. "If your Mom is the Evil Queen I'm not sure she's someone who should be in your life."

Henry's eyes darkened and his hands curled into fists at his side as he opened his mouth to reply when he heard Emma from over his shoulder.

"She is Neal. Regina may have been the Evil Queen once upon a time but she's not that person anymore. She could have abandoned me to my fate in the Enchanted Forest," she continued as she stepped out onto the fire escape, "instead she found a way to send me home to Henry even though I was the last person she had any reason or desire to help. And if that doesn't convince you, take a look at Henry. Regina raised him all on her own, and I think we can agree she has raised an amazing young man."

Henry locked eyes with Emma as she gave him a smile that was apologetic and more than a little watery.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said coming to stand in front of him, lowering a little so she could look at him eye to eye. "Sorry for lying about Neal, and sorry that it has taken me so long to accept Regina's place in your life. It's going to take some time for me to accept her, but I won't ever try to come between you two again _._ "

Henry gave a nod in reply before turning back to Neal. "So, Dad…" he gave a small smile to soften his not so subtle manipulation of the man in front of him. He was his mother's son after all… "will you help us?"

* * *

Regina swung down another branch on the enormous beanstalk allowing her hands to release her when she was a short drop from the ground. She landed softly on her feet, releasing a small chuckle. _That_ had gone superbly! She could not have been happier with her negotiations with Anton. He trusted her and right now she was able to count on one hand the people who still trusted her.

 _In the two months since she had abandoned Robin at the Dark Castle she had found herself hiding from his men a number of times, mostly within earshot. Everything she overheard suggested that his men were angry, muttering that she had used magic and put their precious Robin Hood's life at risk…_

 _She scoffed at the thought, as if she would ever put his life at risk! Everything she had done had been to protect him and his men. She had hoped initially that Robin wouldn't believe such nonsense but the more she had thought on it the more she realised it probably wasn't a bad thing that Robin hated her. While it stung like a bitch it certainly made keeping her distance easier. She was less tempted to run into his arms if it was likely that she would receive an arrow in her chest as a result._

 _In the days that followed her return to her hollow Mulan had tried to call her using her enchanted mirror and it was clear from the warriors concerned words that she didn't believe that Regina had deliberately put Robin in danger. While it warmed Regina's heart that her friend believed in her, it made little difference. She needed to keep away from them all and focus on her mother and on getting out of the Enchanted Forest._

 _While she had yet to find a solution to containing her mother's magic, Regina had managed to increase her magical supplies. She had located some squid ink (not enough yet to be of much use and certainly not enough to trap her mother for any decent length of time but it was a start) and she had brewed a number of key potions._

But it wasn't squid ink or herbs that were putting such a spring in her step right now, it was magic beans... or more accurately _seeds!_ Anton had collected the remnants of hundreds of seeds over the years, storing them purely for sentimental reasons as they had been burned to mere shells when Jack and Prince James had invaded the giant's lands. Anton had agreed to give Regina three of them when she explained she hoped to use the waters of Lake Nostos to return them into viable seeds once more. If she succeeded and returned them to Anton's possession as she had promised, Anton would give her more. With seeds that were once again able to germinate and grow Anton could start a crop of magic beans and in exchange for her help in transforming them he agreed to give Regina one seed, _her way home!_

The thought had her smiling as she made her way back through Sherwood Forest towards Lake Nostos. She had no reason to return to her hollow and was anxious to restore the seeds and get back to Anton. Her stomach twisted with the thought that the journey would take her past the camp of the Merry Men, and as she stopped to refill her canteen near the stream she used to venture to with Robin she considered making a detour. It would add more than 30 miles of rough terrain to her journey but perhaps it would be worth it. It had been more than two weeks since she had seen a Merry Man but she had little doubt that their hatred of her had only grown in that time. The Red Guard were increasingly present in Sherwood and many of the Merry Men suspected she was now working with the False Queen to bring Robin down. She rolled her eyes at the thought. If she _was_ working with her mother and if she was still as evil as they all seemed to think, she would have transported herself into the middle of their little camp in a theatrical plume of smoke and turned them all to dust with the wave of her hand…

Shaking her head to clear away the thought she turned northward about to begin her now longer route to Lake Nostos when she heard a distressed Mulan screaming her name from the mirror tucked safely into her vest. All but ripping it from her pocket Regina called back to her friend.

"What is it? Mulan? It's Regina – what's wrong?" She was already running in the direction of Robin's camp.

"It's the Red Guard!" Mulan shouted at her. "They have been seen five miles away, marching toward the camp! Regina there is no time to move everyone! We have all of us here, all of the families, the women and children! We don't know what to do! Robin is trying to organise everyone to leave but the Guard are closing in from all around us." Regina had never seen Mulan so distraught.

"I'm coming, I'm coming from the east – less than two miles away. I'll be there in ten minutes." She felt branches whipping at her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could. Her body already exhausted from the climb down the beanstalk. "Get everyone into the centre of the camp, within the main boundary. I'll be able to protect you!" _I hope…_ she thought. The pounding of her footsteps on the earth was rivaled only by the pounding of her heart. _All of the families_ she thought, _the women and children_ that meant _Roland!_ The thought had her picking up her pace despite the denseness of the forest around her when she heard quick footsteps in front of her. She paused, taking in large gulps of air as she hid behind one of the trees. She would be no use to anyone if she was captured by her mother's Red Guard or one of Robin's _un-_ Merry Men.

Seeing Mulan sprint through the trees in her direction Regina stepped out, "Mulan!"

"Regina!" she huffed in reply. "It will be safer for me to come with you," she said by way of explanation, taking in deep gulps of air as she bent over, her arms pushing against her knees. Regina pushed down the hurt that lanced through her at Mulan's words, now was not the time to dwell on the implications. "Quickly!"

They took off running together towards camp as Mulan explained, "the soldiers have been patrolling closer and closer to our camp. Robin has had us extending the distance and frequency of our patrols. We were lucky we saw them when we did – but all of our escape routes have been blocked. I was relieved when you answered my call." Mulan's voice bore her usual reserved timber but Regina could hear the sentiment was real.

"I can protect the camp Mulan," Regina huffed. "With a concealment charm but it will take everything I have – I'll be exhausted afterwards – unable to protect myself."

"I understand," Mulan replied, almost completely breathless.

"Do you?" Regina allowed her gaze to flick over to her friends whose mouth was a grim line.

"You protect the camp Regina," Mulan murmured, her gaze locking with Regina's for a second as she added, "I'll protect you, you have my word."

As Regina ran into the camp she felt all eyes fall to her and Mulan, but all she could focus on was the angry gaze of their leader. Robin looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What is she doing here?" he accusingly spat at Mulan.

"Helping," was the stoic reply of the female warrior as she raised her chin defiantly at Robin.

"Helping?" he mocked. "For we know she's the one who led them here! And we don't have time – "

"What we don't have time for Thief is your wounded pride, do you want to protect your people or not?" Regina interrupted, hiding the hurt she felt at his blatant distrust behind a cold façade.

"Go Regina," Mulan said, "I will protect you, you have my word." Robin's brow furrowed at Mulan's words. Why would Regina need protection? When he stepped forward to question the two women he became more confused when Mulan raised her sword to stop him.

"You will stay back," Mulan demanded and Robin could only nod as his gaze moved back to Regina who had positioned herself in the centre of their camp. She raised her hands above her head and with a loud clap sparkling purple magic flowed high up into the sky.

"What is she doing?" he demanded again stepping forward as the men began to stir.

"It's magic! She will lead them straight to us!"

"It's a concealment spell!" Mulan shouted to be heard above them. "It will protect us. You cannot see it beyond its designated perimeter." She dropped her voice, talking only to Robin when she added, "you really think she would run all the way here to attract the Red Guard? They already know our location Robin! They are headed straight towards us! If Regina was working with the False Queen all she needed to do was sit back and watch us fall."

Robin's gaze softened ever so slightly as he looked back towards Regina, the Merry Men falling silent as they took in Mulan's words.

Regina focused only on the glittering purple of her magic as it flowed from her hands creating a dome over the Merry Men's camp. It moved painfully inch by inch towards the earth. She didn't notice when her knees buckled and she fell harshly to the ground upon them, or moments later when blood began to trickle from her nose. All she could feel was pain as her body revolted against the use of magic that was so intense it was threatening her very existence.

As the dome finally reached the earth and her magic had stretched to protect the whole of the camp Regina fell to the ground, her cheek hitting the dirt as she stared at the purple protection spell. She saw the beauty in it as she blinked once, swallowing down blood that her body rejected with a hacking cough. But she could hear only a loud ringing in her ears and her shallow breathing that was suddenly more laboured. She blinked again and saw boots belonging to a certain blue-eyed thief running towards her. She closed her eyes to blink again but hadn't the energy to open them and she slipped into oblivion.

Robin was distracted by the magic, watching it flow to create a purple sphere of protection over his camp. He gave a laugh when he realised that Regina could save them. The laughter died in his throat when he looked back at the women he still loved, the woman he hadn't seen in two months and saw her barely able to stay on her feet. She rocked twice before she stumbled to her knees, never stopping the flow of magic from her hands as she grit her teeth in obvious pain. Blood began to drip from her nose, marring her porcelain skin in streaks of bright red.

"Regina!" he moved to take a step forward, only to be blocked by Mulan.

"Do not move," she said forcefully as she glanced over her shoulder at Regina.

"Mulan she has to stop!" he insisted.

"This spell can't be done in half measures Robin. If she doesn't finish it we will all perish. Including Regina."

His eyes flew from Regina's now shaking form to the magic that made a slow and painful trek towards the perimeter of the camp.

"How much longer?" he grit out and Mulan glanced around her at the dome Regina's magic was creating.

"It just needs to touch the earth," she replied, before murmuring a soft "come on Regina," under her breath.

"I can hear the Red Guard!" Little John bit out. "She's too late!"

But seconds later Regina gave a loud cry and her magic pushed through the last few inches and hit the earth. She collapsed almost instantly, her face hitting the ground with a thud that had Robin leaping forward.

"Regina!" he called as he ran towards her. On seeing her eyes close his heart thumped wildly in his chest and he pushed at Mulan who stood blocking his path.

"Stand back!" she ordered, "all of you!" She swung her sword in a quick arc, creating space between herself and the crowd of Merry Men advancing on the former Evil Queen.

"Mulan she needs help!" Robin implored.

"Is she even alive mate?" Will thoughtlessly voiced the question that was in many of the Merry Men's minds.

"I gave my word that I would protect her while she was unable to protect herself. I do not give my word lightly," Mulan stated stoically.

"You can't honestly believe I would harm her?" Robin furrowed his brow, squaring off against Mulan as she took a step towards him.

Mulan merely raised her brow, unmoving. "You hate her. You said so yourself. She called the False Queen's wrath down on you and your son and you will never forgive her. She lies here unconscious. I would not be fulfilling my oath if I let you pass."

Robin closed his eyes as words spoken in anger were thrown back at him.

"Robin!" Tuck called. "It's the Guard!" All attention went to the West from where the Guard began to appear through the dense vines of the Forest. They were not the undead the men had trained and learned to fight six months ago, but the organized troops Regina and Robin had seen the week before, only in even larger numbers.

As they approached the perimetre of the Merry Men's camp they began moving ever so slightly off course, each step easing them to the side of the perimeter until they were passing it by entirely.

"Here come more, from the south," Much murmured and all eyes turned as they watched them also slowly moving off course until they proceeded past the camp. The same occurred with the Guard travelling from the North and East. They all seemed to lose their direction momentarily and be moved away from the camp. It was nearly fifteen minutes before they went from view. Heading away from Camp with renewed clarity each step they took away from Regina's spell.

"She did it!" John murmured. "Regina did it!" the Merry Men laughed and slapped each other on the back, some hugging in relief before they turned to where the former Evil Queen had fallen, concern for the woman who had saved them in all of their gazes, only to find that she and Mulan were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Mulan laid Regina on to the cot in her tent as gently as she could but still the unconscious woman gave a soft groan of pain. Hoping to ease her discomfort she removed her satchel and pulled off her black boots and cloak, her tight leather pants and corset leaving her in her dark grey tunic. She moved her into a more comfortable position on the bed and turned her on her side as Regina coughed up still more blood from her lungs. Mulan felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of the danger Regina had knowingly put herself in without a moment's thought. If Mulan had known how seriously her friend would suffer she would never have agreed to it. Together they could have found another way.

Regina gave a groan as her body convulsed for a moment, bloodied vomit falling from her mouth onto the bedding beneath her head and she grew deathly still. Mulan felt her heart leap into her throat as she dropped to Regina's side, pressing her fingers into the cold skin of Regina's neck in search of a pulse. She closed her eyes with a breath of relief as she felt it. It was faint but it was steady.

Mulan quickly swapped the now dirtied furs beneath Regina's head for her cloak then searched her small tent for her canteen and some clean cloths. She dampened the material and gently wiped the blood and dirt from Regina's face, using still more water to clean where the sticky substance had matted her dark hair. She was scrubbing the mud from the Queen's hands when she heard the shouts of joy come from outside the tent. Tucking Regina's now clean hands beneath the furs and blankets on her cot Mulan turned to the entrance of her tent, her sword raised, waiting for Robin to come looking for his Queen.

* * *

Robin moved quickly through the camp towards Mulan's tent. As soon as he saw that the two women had gone he knew where to look. Mulan would not have risked moving Regina outside of the protective barrier with the Red Guard so close. He pulled back the tent flap only to be met with Mulan's sword at his throat.

"I promised Regina I would protect her Robin, I will not allow anyone in this camp to hurt her – not even you."

"I mean no harm Mulan. I just want to make sure she is alright," he kept his voice even and his hands raised in surrender.

"She will be fine. She just needs to rest," she kept her sword steady against his neck though she had softened her words at his concerned expression, though Mulan couldn't help but note the anger swirling in his blue eyes.

Hacking coughs were heard from behind her and Mulan turned to face the Queen, lowering her sword as she returned to the bed to clean the blood from Regina's mouth.

"God Mulan, what did she do?"

"She protected us," she stated simply and at Robin's annoyed eye roll she continued, "I don't know – she did not explain how the concealment spell worked. I was not aware that it would affect her like this. She just said it would make her exhausted, weak," Mulan muttered the words as she inspected the cloak beneath Regina's head to ensure it was still clean after her latest bout of coughing.

"You're worried," Robin whispered looking down at Regina's still form. She looked so small tucked into Mulan's bed as she was.

"Of course," Mulan kept her tone even, her stoic nature grating on Robin. He would rather the warrior chastise him, yell and rant at him over his behaviour. "She said she would be tired Robin not bleeding into her lungs." Mulan gave Regina firm pats to the back as she coughed again.

"Let me get Tuck," Robin muttered as he turned to leave.

"Robin?" Mulan called after him, stopping him at the entrance to her tent as she rose to her feet. "I know you're angry, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her." Robin opened his mouth to interrupt but Mulan continued. "There's something you need to know. I went to the Dark Castle Robin and there was no sign of the False Queen or her Red Guard. No sign of anyone having been there except the Merry Men. The False Queen did not come when Regina used her magic in Rumplestiltskin's castle and I am certain that she will know why. Regina will have an explanation, if you'll be willing to hear it."

Robin took a step closer. "You're right Mulan, I am angry with Regina. Furious, even – but it has nothing to do with her actions at the Dark Castle…" at Mulan's confused look Robin continued, "What I am wanting an explanation for is this!" he gestured to her pale form on Mulan's bed, her lips tinged red with blood. "There had to be another way to protect us, and if this costs her life I will never forgive her… or myself," he whispered as he left the tent in search of Tuck.

* * *

The first thing Regina registered as she began to regain consciousness was the throbbing pain in her temples. The kind of pain that makes you throw up, which she was fairly certain she was about to do if she could just find the energy within herself to roll over.

As soon as she began to move the pain intensified and she heard her voice cry out as though it belonged to someone else. The moment the sound penetrated the air she felt warmth spread over her from two large hands on her shoulders, she could hear murmured words that she knew in her very soul came from him, Robin, her Robin and she would have cried in relief if she could. She couldn't make out his words but he was there and he was holding her and as she drifted back off to oblivion she had never been so grateful for anyone in her life.

When she next came too it was to the sound of whispers within the tent. Smaller hands were pressing a wet cloth to her forehead and over her mouth as she suddenly became aware of the taste of vomit in her throat.

"You can leave me alone with her Mulan, I won't hurt her," came Robin's voice through a foggy haze of pure exhaustion. If Mulan replied Regina didn't hear it.

"I mean it. You need to rest too," his tone was imploring.

"I gave my word," Mulan murmured as she continued to press the cloth to Regina's hairline.

"And no harm will come to her on my watch, I give you mine," she felt Robin move closer, his legs pressing against the narrow cot as he took the cloth from Mulan who gave a defeated sigh.

"What happened between you two Robin?" she asked and Regina knew it was more to assure herself that Robin wouldn't hurt her defenseless friend than mere childish curiousity. "You two were so close and then when you came back… I've never seen you so angry. What happened at Rumplestiltskin's Castle?"

Robin sighed and Regina could feel the tension in the air as Mulan rose and Robin took her place on the cot next to Regina, enclosing her hand with his and she felt his warmth and energy seep into her from where their skin touched.

"I don't really know," he began and Regina could practically see Mulan's scoff despite her eyes remaining firmly closed. "We became – involved," Robin began before giving a frustrated huff of disapproval over the term. "It was more than that, I – I love her, and she _said_ she loved me." Regina could feel herself slipping away again and fought to remain conscious to hear the rest of his words.

"I believed her, believed that she felt the same," she could not be certain whether the words were whispered or she could no longer hear him clearly. "We began sharing a suite at the Castle," he confessed and if she had been more conscious her cheeks would have burned in humiliation at hearing him speak of what occurred between them. "Then one morning everything changed. I've never seen her so agitated when I approached her, tried to calm her she used her magic to leave the castle taking all her things with her. I begged her, Mulan, I begged her to think of Roland, of my men, of those who could be lost to the False Queen if she used her magic and she just looked at me as though I were a stranger – worse, as though _I'd_ betrayed _her_." He seemed so lost and Regina's heart broke as she finally gave in to the pull of slumber and went back to a fitful sleep.

"But the False Queen didn't come?" Mulan asked, though it was more statement than question.

"No, at least not before we managed to make it to the shelter of Sherwood Forest. I assumed perhaps she was unable to enter the Dark One's Castle?"

Mulan gave a non-committal hum in reply. "Perhaps. Whatever the reason, Regina would have known before she engaged her magic. She would not have put you in danger Robin."

"I was just so angry," he said quietly as he ran the back of his knuckles along Regina's pale cheek. "She hurt me, more than I thought anyone could."

"I don't pretend to know the workings of Regina's mind," Mulan began, "but I have learned that Regina is largely motivated by her need to protect the ones she loves. Whatever she did, she thought it was the best thing for you. Of that I am sure."

Robin met Mulan's gaze and she was surprised to see his full of pain, "thank you," he whispered and without another word, she left.

* * *

He was asleep when she had finally regained enough strength to open her eyes. Her lids were heavy and her mouth dry as she took long blinks, squinting in the light from the candle next to the cot. He was on the floor next to the cot she lay on, his back to her, his head resting on her hand at an uncomfortable angle. She tried to speak his name but all she managed was a croak. How long had she been here?

She gently flexed her fingers under Robin's head and he stirred opening and closing his eyes at a lazy pace as she watched him. She saw the moment he recalled where he was, his eyes snapping to hers and her name leaving his lips in a breathy whisper as he sat up staring at her. She could feel anger rolling off him in waves, anger directed at her and she closed her eyes once more in a long blink.

"Regina!" he called her and she opened her eyes again. He had a small canteen of water that he held out to her but she was completely unable to sit up and simply closed her eyes in response. She felt his hands press into the pillow below her head, helping her to sit and as she felt the cool water against her mouth as she tried to drink. "You need water," he murmured and held her until she pulled her head away from the canteen. He gently laid her back down again and moved away, capping the canteen and dropping it onto the mat floor beneath him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked softly when she opened her eyes again. "Do you have any idea what I would have done if I had lost you like this?" She tried to open her mouth, tried to reply but it was as though the words were trapped in her throat. Instead she gave a short shake of her head as her eyes closed, hoping to hide the tears but instead the action pushed them from her eyes down her cheeks. When she opened them again it was to Robin, now sat on the bed at her thighs, her hand warm in his and his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes to the healing pull of sleep once more.

* * *

Robin was awake and watching her when she next came to. His eyes flickered between hers as he sat up suddenly attentive.

"Regina?" Regina turned her head away from him at his words, unable to look into his eyes while they were so full of hurt and anger. "Regina!" he called again and she brought her gaze to his her eyes guarded once more.

"Water," she murmured and he gave a short nod as he picked up the canteen of water from beside her cot. She sipped slowly, her stomach still sensitive though the pain had mostly dulled from behind her eyes. She sighed audibly as she leant back from drink and let her head sink into the pillow once more. "How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice hoarse form disuse.

"Five days," his voice was flat and tight. "You knew the spell would affect you," Robin stated, his eyes seeking confirmation from her even though his tone did not.

"It was a larger area to protect than is usually recommended," she began cagily though at Robin's disapproving look she confessed, "I suspected but I didn't know."

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what Robin?" her voice was tired and lacked her usual spark, her eyes fluttering closed once more.

"Why did you do the spell? You could have died," he raised a hand to run through her hair, longer now than he remembered it.

"I will always protect you," she said forcing her eyes to open again. "You know that."

Robin rested his forehead against hers and she could feel him frown as he tried to reign in a sob. "I know nothing Regina," he began, pausing as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I thought we had an understanding. I thought we loved each other. Then you left – I heard nothing from you for two months then you run into my camp to practically lay your life down to protect my men and me? I know nothing and I understand even less," he was tortured in his confusion and Regina felt guilt hit her in waves.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her eyes closing again in exhaustion.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, his hand going under her head to pull her into his arms in a powerful embrace. "Just stay." He tucked her head underneath his chin and could not stop the tears that fell into her hair as he felt her arms wrap weakly around him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I never wanted to hurt you Robin. There is so much you don't know…" she felt fatigued and completely unready for this conversation.

"Then tell me," he pleaded and when she shook her head _no_ he closed his eyes. "It was real, Regina. At least it was for me."

"I know," she whispered as she pushed back from his embrace, trying unsuccessfully to raise a hand to his cheek. Robin caught it bringing it up to rest against his chest. "It was real for me too," she confessed.

"Was it?" he whispered, hope in his voice and she could feel the pain she caused him in her leaving as sharply as if it were her own. She nodded, unable to talk anymore and Robin sighed in relief as he brought her back into his arms. "That's all I need to know," he whispered as he leaned in to press his lips tentatively to her brow. "Sleep my love," he murmured against her hair and she let herself succumb to sleep once more.

* * *

When Regina next awoke it was to sunlight peeking through the flaps in the tent. She was enveloped in Robin's warmth and scent in a way she hadn't enjoyed since she was in Rumple's Castle. Her head was pillowed on his chest, his arms around her anchoring her to him as she felt the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. The regular movement of his hand making long passes up and down her back told her he was awake. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing… was she ready to have the conversation they so desperately needed to have?

"How are you feeling, Milady?" he asked quietly and she could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest.

"Better," she matched his soft tone and though the movement of his hand along her spine ceased she made no attempt to leave his embrace, choosing instead to snuggle deeper into him, an act that had Robin tightening his hold on her in relief. "I need to apologise," she whispered.

"Hush," Robin pressed a kiss to her hair. "There will be time to talk Regina." She pressed her face further into his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, her face buried in the white shirt he wore. "I'm so sorry I left," she felt the tears come unbidden to her eyes and tried to hold them in only to erupt in a sob when she next began to speak. "I was so afraid, and then when Mulan said the Red Guard were so close to your camp, that you were in danger, I couldn't think – imagining you and Roland and your men – " Unable to keep still and watch her spiraling distress Robin abruptly sat up, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her close as he whispered against her hair that it was alright, they were all alright.

As her breath evened out she relaxed against him. With her ear pressed against his chest she could hear the steady beat of her heart and it calmed her in a way nothing had before.

"Why did you leave?" he asked after her sobs had subsided and they had spent a long moment merely enjoying the peace of being together.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered, running her fingers across the tattoo on his wrist.

"My father, when I was just a lad," he ran his free hand through her silky locks, lightly scratching at her scalp to sooth her.

"When I was first married to the king," she began, her heart racing so loudly in her chest she could hear the steady thump, thump as loudly as drums in her ears, "I was desperately unhappy… a fairy came to me one day, she told me that I needed love, that she could find me love – my soul mate –" she wanted desperately to look up at him, to see his expression, the look in his eyes, if he knew… if he felt it too… but she couldn't look, she would never get the words out were she to look… would he be happy? Or would he be disgusted at the thought that his soul could be tethered so completely to the Evil Queen?

"She used pixie dust to guide us, it took us to a tavern one night, I didn't go in… I was too afraid… I didn't see his face – "

"But you saw his tattoo," Robin completed for her on a whisper. "This tattoo?" He kept his voice deliberately even, his fingers rhythmically stroking through her raven locks. "You saw me."

Regina held her breath and closed her eyes as she all but breathed out a soft 'yes'.

Robin dropped his hand from her hair to manoeuvre her on his lap so he could cradle her face within both of his cupped hands. He forced her to look into his eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. One she responded to with a sigh of relief. "Why were you so afraid to tell me?" He asked as they broke the kiss.

"I could not believe that a man as good and honourable as you could possibly want his soul to be mine." Her voice broke as she hugged him to her. "I love you so much, I want more for you."

"Oh my love," Robin said with a soft chuckle against her hair. "You are my heart, there can be no more," he pulled back to kiss her again, giving in to the desire he felt at realising this woman held his heart and his soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN a long chapter and we cover quite a lot of the story but if I'd stopped any earlier we wouldn't have had much OQ and that would be rubbish ;) As always I hope you enjoy!**

 **Apologies for the formatting with the first posting of this chapter. I had problems uploading and didn't want to delay the update. All fixed now :)**

 **Storybrooke**

Gold pushed open the door to his shop with a tired wave of his hand, the events of the past week more than taking their toll on the centuries old Dark One. Reuniting with Bae had not been the joyous occasion Rumple had hoped. He knows he should have known better, that he should have been more prepared for his son hating him for the boy could not have known the lengths Rumple had gone to, to be reunited with his son, how hard he had searched for him or the terrible things he had done in his attempts to cross to the land without magic. And in a twist that even _he_ had not seen coming, Henry Mills, the Saviour's son, the boy he had procured for the Evil Queen was his _Grandson_ , his own _flesh and blood._

Gold shook his head in disgust, not taking in the room around him as he scowled at the knowledge he would have to venture back to the Enchanted Forest. Baelfire had fallen short of asking him to do it though Rumple knew his son well enough to accept that it was only a matter of time before the request came from him directly. Henry on the other hand hadn't shut up about reuniting with Regina the entire way home. Now that the boy was his grandson Rumple knew he would have to help, he would have to _rescue_ Regina, which will more than likely involve killing Cora for the woman would never let Regina go without a fight. Rumple rolled his eyes as he dropped his bag down closing the door behind him with a soft thud. Turning back to his shop he suddenly took in the state of disarray and could not hold in a gasp of shock.

The place was destroyed. Every shelf broken, every item smashed, every book torn to shreds or burned. The rage he felt at the violation of his precious pawn shop flittered to nothing as he remembered who he had left in charge. "Lacey!" his voice was frantic, not even trying to hide his distress. "Lacey!"

"Rumple," Belle's voice came from behind him, breaking on the word as a sob of relief broke through her. The man had held her here for days; she'd barely had any food or water and no real sleep to speak of as he questioned her over and over about where Rumple and Regina were.

"Belle?" He queried as he turned slowly on the spot. When he left she had been Lacey, a woman he enjoyed but not the love of his life, _not_ his Belle. Rumple remained guarded having sensed another presence in the room.

"Yes, yes, it's me – Belle!" Belle struggled as she spoke, trying to reach the man she had been separated from for far too long. "He had a memory potion – he gave it to me –" Belle stopped speaking with a little shriek that had Rumple's temper flaring. Who dared to hurt his Belle?

With a wave of his hand lights appeared around the room casting them all in an eerie glow. Rumple raised his eyebrows in mock surprise when he saw the man from the car accident standing behind Belle who sat tied to a chair in the middle of the shop floor. The man had always seemed suspicious to Rumple but he pushed those thoughts aside as he quickly ran his eyes down Belle's figure.

Her hair was in disarray and he could practically see the blood pulsing in her throat in her fear. Her eyes were blotchy from crying and shear fatigue. His rage bubbled anew as he saw blood on her temple and on each wrist where it was bound with ropes. He couldn't see where her legs were strapped but he felt it safe to assume that they were also bleeding and sore. He would heal her in a moment; first he had to deal with the intruder.

"Did he hurt you Belle?" Rumple asked, his voice soft but icy as he glared at Greg. The cold look had a shudder of fear rip through the intruder before he pressed the sharp blade in his hand more firmly to Belle's throat. _He_ had the power here! Not the Dark One!

"I will be asking the questions," Greg pulled at Belle's hair causing her to give a startled yelp as her eyes pleaded with Rumple to _do something!_ Rumple gave her a small but reassuring nod. The smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, one he knew no one but his Belle would even notice.

"Well then," he began raising his chin. "By all means, _ask away!"_

"Do not mock me Dark One!" Greg spat. "I have killed many more like her. Many more of _your kind!_ And I have no qualms about slitting her throat. You don't belong in our world! It is my duty to cleanse you all from it."

"I see," Rumples eyes narrowed. "So what is stopping you?"

"I want answers," Greg's voice dropped and Rumple gave a small nod for the man to continue. "Where is the Evil Queen?"

"In the Enchanted Forest," Rumple's quick answer shocked Greg into silence. "Now let Belle go."

As Belle began to move Greg pressed the blade again to her throat and Rumple's teeth grit firmly together as a trickle of blood oozed where the man had carelessly broken her skin. "Wait!" Greg growled. "If this is some kind of trick…" he tugged on Belle's hair again causing her to whimper.

"No trick," Rumple fumed but fought to keep his tone neutral, almost bored as he took small steps towards Greg and Belle, leaning heavily on his cane as he continued, "she's been there for more than half a year. Ever since she and the Saviour fell through a portal. _Now_ let Belle go!"

Greg could not conceal his anger, his face reddening as his eyes glowered at this turn of events. To get so close to the Evil Queen after so many years and to have her slip through his fingers filled him with rage. "Not so fast Dark One." Greg murmured as Rumple reached for Belle. "You and I have further business to attend to. Put this on." Greg threw a leather cuff towards Rumple who caught it with his free hand as his other hand tightened on his cane.

"What is this?" Rumple queried turning the cuff over in his hand.

"It will bind your magic," Greg gave a small, dark smirk as he twisted Belle's hair painfully around his fist. "You can either put it on and come with me or I can kill your girlfriend right now!" Rumple let his face fill with panic.

"No – I'll put it on. If you promise me that my Belle will go free – I will put it on."

"It's a deal," Greg nodded.

"Rumple! No, _please!_ He will kill you, he already told me he was ordered to!" Belle let the words out in a rush as Greg roughly pulled her back shoving a rag in her throat deep enough to make her gag.

 _"_ _Shut up!"_ He mumbled. "The choice is yours Dark One. Your magic or your _true love._ "

"There is no choice," Rumples voice was filled with the sour taste of his defeat as he snapped the cuff on his wrist. "Now let her go." Greg gave a cruel laugh as he finally came around in front of Belle, no longer needing her as a shield. The Dark One was powerless!

"You idiot!" he laughed. "I already told you my mission was to rid the world of _all of you._ Why would I let this one live?" He shrugged towards Belle.

"But you promised," Rumple stuttered. "You said you would let Belle go free."

"I lied," Greg whispered, now nose to nose with Rumple.

Rumple gave a slow shake of his head, his change of demeanour going from fearful to almost flirtatious. "Nobody breaks a deal with the Dark One." It took Greg mere moments to realise he could no longer move and that the air was slowly being squeezed from his lungs.

"But – how?" Greg forced the question from lungs that were begging for air.

"Hm? You mean why does this piece of cheap leather not work on me?" Rumple asked pulling the leather cuff from his wrist. Greg's eyes grew wide and Rumple laughed. Moving over to Belle using magic to release her, healing her wounds as she sat shocked, unable to take her eyes from the man who had tormented her for nearly a week.

"Rumple?" she whispered moving into his embrace. "I don't understand?"

"This cuff is designed to block magic," he spat the words out as he faced Greg, the device disgusting to him. "To _trap_ the magic that flows within the body making the magic user _weak._ And it would have worked too," Rumple mused though Belle could tell it was all theatrics. "Had Greg here known one simple thing." Greg fought for air, his face nearly purple as Rumple revealed, "my magic isn't contained solely within me." Rumple finished stepping closer to the man before snapping his neck with on flick of his wrist.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed. "Rumple no!" She ran to where Greg had fallen but it was no use. With the snap of his neck the man was instantly dead. "You shouldn't have killed him."

"He hurt you Belle," Rumple said quietly. "He's lucky I didn't skin him alive."

"But he worked for someone! What if they come after you?" Belle persisted as she got back to her feet. She shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue with Rumple. "What did you mean? About your magic, why did the cuff not work on you?" Rumple merely raised an eyebrow, knowing his Belle would come to her own conclusions quickly. "Your dagger," she said with a smile. "Your magic comes from your dagger."

Rumple nodded, "it's just a further protection afforded the Dark One. And one it is best people don't know about." He pulled Belle to him. He trusted her, more than he ever thought he could ever trust anyone. "Are you alright," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.

"I am now," she gave a small smile as she closed the distance between them with a soft yet passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina awoke when a shiver ran through her. It was warm in the tent, more so wrapped in Robin's arms and she couldn't help but wonder what had caused the chill that suddenly shook her violently enough to wake her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked once, twice before twisting out of Robin's embrace to better reach the water canteen she could just make out on the table next to the bed. It was early, the sun beginning to turn the sky from jet black to dark blue.

She took small sips of the lukewarm liquid, noticing her stomach turn a little as she swallowed and replaced the cap. Rolling her neck she gave a wince at the stiffness of her muscles. How long had she been laying here? Confined to Mulan's tent, weakened by magic that should have taken her life? Flexing her fingers Regina tested out the feel of her magic. It was strong within her once more and as she closed her eyes she moved her hand down her body working to repair fatigued muscles and to refresh her body and mind. When the purple glow of her magic cleared Regina had just one thought: she needed a bath.

She was silent as she sat up in the bed. Determined not to wake Robin. The man had already done more than enough to help her. The fact that Regina was still alive in the camp of the Merry Men proved that both he and Mulan had fulfilled the promise to protect her. She looked over her shoulder at the archer whose arms she had woken in. He had been so caring with her while she healed. No one had ever taken care of her like he and Mulan had done. Her eyes grew moist at the thought and Regina shook her head to clear the thoughts. No more tears. She had cried enough.

Lifting her chin she gave another wave of her hand and changed her clothing into light trousers and a blouse, something she could easily remove for bathing, with a long warm cloak to protect her from the early morning chill.

She gingerly stood up, conscious that she was standing on muscles that had not been used in likely a week, but the magic that had flowed through her body earlier had repaired her muscles from the lack of use and she was solid on her feet. With one last glance at Robin she moved through the opening of the tent barely rustling the fabric as she left.

She walked swiftly to the border of the camp, raising her hands to test the boundary of her magic. She couldn't hold back the small smile of pride that came to her face. The cloaking charm was strong. It had come from her very life force and her magic had made something _beautiful._ Something that would serve to protect those who could not protect themselves, it would protect people she loved. Taking a deep breath she covered her face and head with the hood of her cloak and walked beyond the protection of the charm.

The fresh air was cool but welcomed after spending so many days in Mulan's tent. When she arrived at the river and stripped down she could hardly wait to wash away the sickness from her skin. The river flowed slowly allowing her to swim a little without the fear of being fatigues by the current. She spent a moment just enjoying the light exercise and the feel of the cool water surrounding her before making her way close enough to the shore that she could easily stand.

She scooped up a handful of the golden coloured sand from the bottom of the river and used it to scrub at her skin, needing something more than water to wash away the days she had spent feverish and vomiting in Mulan's tent. Dunking her head under the river she ran her fingers through her hair. It was well passed her shoulders now. Far longer than it had been since she awoke in Storybrooke for the first time nearly thirty years ago.

Coming back up for air she stood with only the tops of her shoulders exposed to the cool wind. The water itself was warm by comparison and it was peaceful with only the sound of the river and an occasional bird breaking through her thoughts. She needed to resume her journey to Lake Nostos. While she would never regret helping the Merry Men protect their camp and was thankful that she and Robin had been reunited she really couldn't keep Anton waiting. She needed to find her satchel and she needed those seeds. Anton would never believe she had simply lost them. He trusted her now, but that trust was tenuous. The giant had been too badly betrayed in the past not to be skeptical.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the sound of quick steps until she saw Robin and Mulan burst through the trees and splash calf deep into the water.

"You're here," though Mulan rolled her eyes, the relief was clear in her voice.

"God Regina! I woke up and you were gone! No sign of you anywhere and no one saw you leave! We had no idea where you were or if you were alright?" The question in Robin's tone was clear as he held her gaze expectantly but so was the slight scolding and Regina couldn't help but focus on that.

"I didn't realize I was under house arrest," she shot a glare at Robin who returned it. The tension between them palpable and Mulan was in no mood to play peacemaker. She hadn't enjoyed a full nights sleep since Regina had placed the protection spell over the camp and desperately wanted to return to the slumber Robin had pulled her from when he awoke to find Regina was gone.

"I will leave you to it," Mulan gave Regina a small nod and lightly squeezed Robin's hand in comfort as she moved past him.

Regina watched her leave, only turning her gaze back to Robin when the warrior's footsteps had faded. His eyes had softened but he was still waiting for an answer. She averted her eyes, looking back down at the water and Robin could see she was conflicted. Knowing he would never win an argument with her he decided to try a different approach. He lowered his bow and quickly removed his boots and tunic. When he was left in just his trousers he walked into the water with her. The splashing sound causing Regina to jump, her startled eyes finding his.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, raising her chin but not moving away from him.

"You are not under house arrest Regina. You may come and go as you please" he moved closer, stopping when she was within arm's reach and bobbing down so that they were face to face. "Is it wrong that I was worried? You've had barely a few conscious moments and then suddenly you're walking down to the river alone? Mulan was terrified," he dropped the volume of his voice to finish with, "as was I."

Regina lowered her gaze to the river. Unused to people caring about her like this, it made her uncomfortable and she _hated_ to feel uncomfortable.

"I felt stronger when I woke," she murmured. "I was able to use magic to fully heal and regain my strength. Once I felt better I just needed to bathe," she gave him a small smile.

"I thought perhaps you still wanted space, that perhaps you still felt –"

Regina looked up in surprise. She had never seen Robin vulnerable before. It moved something in her as she realized just out kindred their spirits really were. She closed the distance between them and cut off his rambling with a deep kiss.

"I didn't want space," she whispered against his lips before turning her head to continue their kiss at a more comfortable angle. "I just wanted to be clean."

"I want to be with you so much." Robin groaned, wrapping his arms more firmly against her and reveling in the feel of her strong and alive in his arms. Regina laughed at his reply, breaking their kiss and raising her eyebrow. "I mean in your life, Milady, by your side," he corrected as he brushed her nose with his. "Before you and Mulan burst into camp I was thinking about what I wanted my life to be if we survived the False Queen's attack. Where I would go and what I would do… As angry as I was with you, in all my imaginings you were there, by my side. Even with all the confusion and ire between us, I wanted my life to be with you."

"I want you in my life too," she whispered against his mouth as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you by my side and my men want that as well. What you did for us Regina, what it could have cost you…" his eyes darkened as he thought of a world where she wasn't in it. "It is not taken for granted. You laid down your life for all of us and that means more than you will ever know. You are a Merry Man now," he gave a short chuckle as she wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "And you have the support of us all."

Regina nodded before folding her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself up to kiss him again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hand instinctively slid down her body to hold her weight. The feel of her skin, holding her naked in his arms had him hardening against her and she could not help but press her core against his growing erection with a soft moan.

God he wanted her. It had been months since she had been in his arms like this, kissing him and rocking against him so invitingly. "Are you sure?" he murmured breaking their kiss for a moment before tracing the column of her throat with his tongue and suckling at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, raking her fingernails down his back.

"You've only just recovered love," he pulled back to look into her eyes seeing the desire swirling in their depths.

"I'm sure," she pressed another kiss to his lips, dipping her tongue teasingly into his mouth. "Make love to me Robin." Regina slipped her hand between their bodies, finding her way into his pants. She could feel he was already hard for her but enjoyed the feel of him rucking into her hand as she slowly pumped his cock. Her other hand deftly pulled at the ties on his pants and pushed them from his hips.

Robin kissed her deeply as he ran one hand firmly down her side to squeeze her arse before snaking between their bodies to where she was pulsing with desire for him. He easily found her clit and began to rub her in small, quick circles as she rocked into his hand and pumped his member more quickly, slightly twisting her hand as she stroked him.

Regina pulled back, breaking their kiss as she whispered against his mouth, "I need to feel you inside me." The amount of need in her voice had him moaning her name as she lined him up at her entrance and sank slowly onto him. He moved the hand that had been pressed between them to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her bottom lip before bringing their lips together once more. He pulled back before filling her again as she moaned at the feeling of him moving inside her. It was slow but no less passionate than their more fiery times together. It was as though he was touching her more deeply than ever before as they finally made love with the knowledge that they were soul mates.

He could feel her starting to rock more fervently against him and he picked up his pace just a little as he wriggled his hand between them once more in an attempt to push her over the edge with his thumb rubbing her swollen clit. He dropped his head down to suck on her neck, hard enough to bruise and she finally came with a pleasured cry of his name as he spilled inside her.

Regina dropped her head to his shoulder but kept her legs locked around his waist. Not wanting to let him go or to lose the connection they shared.

"I love you Robin Hood," she murmured against his neck as she pressed light kisses to his throat and Robin's heart swelled at the realisation that she had finally said it first.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Neal pushed open the door to the Pawn Shop, his teeth clenched. He was only doing this for Henry. He had so much to make up for with that kid that swallowing his pride and asking his father for help was a small price to pay to regain his sons trust and respect.

"Bae!" Rumple called and god did Neal hate the hopefulness in his voice almost as much as he hated hearing his old name fall from his father's lips.

"Papa," he grunted, looking around at the shop to avoid meeting his father's gaze.

"It's good to see you son," Rumple gushed, moving toward his Baelfire as quickly as he could with his cane.

"What going on?" Neal asked purposely ignoring his father's comment but also curious. The shelves were sparse, the cabinets all but bare. "You going somewhere?" He couldn't hide the suspicion in his voice.

"No, no son, nothing like that," Rumple spoke quickly, with Bae he never knew how much time he had. "Belle had a visitor while we were gone. Someone determined to rid this world of magic and anyone connected to it."

"Like you?" Bae asked.

"Like all of us – anyone from the Enchanted Forest was a target."

"Is Belle alright?" Rumple nodded.

"Yes but the magical items from my shop were all destroyed." Bae looked sceptical. "The man wasn't working alone. He had been given munitions to use against magical users and magical objects. I've kept what pieces I can hope to repair but it will take time." Rumple's gaze was apologetic and Neal frowned in confusion for a moment before understanding swept over him.

"Henry's wand!"

"I'm working on that as a priority," Rumple dropped his gaze and nodded for Neal to follow him to the back of the store. Neal saw Belle perched on a small stool near a table that held small pieces of wood and metal. Neal could only assume the broken pieces were once the Dark Fairy's wand. Belle was engrossed in her book and didn't look up when they walked in.

"Rumple, I think I've found something," she murmured.

"Yes love?" he moved around Bae to look over her shoulder bringing Belle's gaze from the book as she opened her mouth to continue her thoughts but gave a short gasp when she saw Rumple's son.

"Baefire!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Neal, please," he gave a half smile. Still finding it hard to believe that this kind-hearted woman was with his beast of a father. "Have you found something to help fix Henry's wand?"

"I think so," she looked hopefully at Rumple who was reading over her shoulder. Finishing the paragraph he gave a non-committal hum.

"While this _technically_ would work I don't think we have much of a chance to make it happen. We should keep looking," he gave Belle an rueful look and while she seemed to agree she couldn't hold back a hopeful, _It might be worth a shot?_

"By all means, but I won't be the once asking," Belle let out a chuckle and Neal felt annoyed at being unable to follow the conversation as he looked between the two.

"What is it you need to do? If it will help Henry I'll do anything I can," Neal looked from his father to Belle.

Belle gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Rumple has tried to fix the wand," she explained. "He's tried his magic and his dagger, several potions but nothing happens. I was looking at a book on fairy history thinking perhaps if we knew how it was forged we could find a way to repair it."

Neal nodded, "what did you find?"

"This book explains how the wand was made, and it _wasn't_ with dark magic. Dark magic took possession of the wand when the fairy who wielded it turned dark," Belle's eyes glowed with the joy of having made her discovery.

"The Dark Fairy," Neal supplied and at Belle's nod continued, "So what? You need light magic to fix the wand?"

"Yes, we could ask Mother Superior," at Neal's confused look Belle explained, "the Blue Fairy. She can fix the wand."

"Great!" Neal smiled, "so what's the problem?"

"Firstly, the Blue Fairy is not going to help me, at least not willingly" Rumple's voice was filled with distain.

"So we explain that this isn't for you, it's for Henry," Neal shrugged.

"While it will make Henry happy he is not the only beneficiary of the Blue Fairy's assistance," Rumple gave Neal a pointed look. "It will return the Evil Queen to these lands and the Blue Fairy will need to be convinced that that is a good idea."

Neal shrugged, "Henry said she isn't the Evil Queen anymore."

" _Henry,_ " Rumple spat through gritted teeth, "is a child. The Evil Queen will _always_ be a part of Regina."

"Like the Dark One will always be a part of you?" Neal's eyes narrowed harshly, almost daring his father to deny it.

"Yes," Rumple replied tightly before taking a breath. "But convincing the Blue Fairy is just our first hurdle. Her magic, light magic, can repair the wand but it will make it _light_ once more," Rumple smirked. "And we don't have a user of light magic strong enough to wield it," his gaze reflected his annoyance before he locked eyes with Neal and something struck him. With a lecherous smile he corrected, "at least we don't have light magic user strong enough to wield the want _yet_."

"Rumple what do you mean?" Belle asked, confused. She looked between father and son and realised from the look in his eyes that Neal immediately knew who Rumple was talking about, a whispered _Emma_ falling from his lips in understanding.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina moved silently through Robin's tent, trying to find her shirt without waking her thief. He was exhausted. They had been getting up well before dawn, working to fortify the camp in case Cora found a way to break the concealment charm Regina had constructed and Regina had been keeping him up late, insisting they wait until the rest of the Merry Men had gone to bed before she let Robin lead her back to his tent.

It had been two months since she had cast the concealment charm over the camp. The first weeks she spent in Mulan's tent recovering and when she had regained her strength and attempted to leave camp, Robin had convinced her to stay. He said it was to help them strengthen the borders of their camp but later confessed he simply didn't want her to leave. That he loved nothing more than having her with him.

Their relationship was going from strength to strength but Regina insisted on keeping it secret and Robin just couldn't understand why. He hated having to wait until everyone else had turned in for the night before retiring to his tent and fought her on it every night. She could usually convince him that spending the night with her in his arms was worth the wait but she could tell his patience with the situation was wearing thin.

He kept arguing that she had more than won over his men when she protected them from the False Queens Guard and since then she had worked tirelessly to improve things in the camp. Putting up alerts and defensive spells along the perimeter and more recently she had begun training the women and older children so they could protect themselves if the concealment charm was ever breached. The Men looked to her as a leader, almost on par with Robin and he could see that she could easily lead beside him if she would trust this new loyalty she found herself the recipient of. And what a powerful team they would make.

He had to force himself to be patient with her. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that the Queen was his soul mate, that they were together and that he was hers as much as she was his. Instead night after night he would wait with her until the rest of the camp was deep in slumber before being able to hold her in his arms, make love with her or on the nights that were the hardest of all, kiss her goodbye while she retreated to her 'hollow' as she called it, for some time to herself.

 _There it is_ she though finally, bending to retrieve her shirt from under his cot. Pulling it over her head she hurried to wrap her cloak around her shoulders before moving towards the entrance of the tent.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" Robin's voice was quiet but strong and she could tell he had been awake for some time, most likely watching her as she dressed as he so loved to do.

"I thought you were asleep." she murmured unapologetic as she returned to sit on the edge of the bed with a soft smile. Robin sat up his eyes questioning and she explained,

"I'm just going back to Mulan's tent," she rolled her eyes at the pout that formed on Robin's lips. "I'm exhausted. If I'd fallen asleep in here I wouldn't wake before dawn. I didn't want anyone to see me leave here in the morning." Her voice finished on a whisper as she looked away.

"Would that be so terrible?" she scoffed in reply. "Regina, my men aren't blind. They know how I feel about you even if you can't see that. Would it be so awful if they thought you felt something for me in return?" he tried to conceal the hurt he felt as he finally voiced what had been eating at him since she insisted they keep their relationship a secret.

"What?" her eyes widened in realisation. "Robin – no!" She moved her hand to his cheek. "I am not ashamed of being with you, or my love for you. If anything I worry that your men will lose respect for you if they know that you're with me" Her voice became tight as she dropped her hands to her lap, her right hand squeezing at the fingers on her left nervously. "It is one thing to lust after the Evil Queen, I don't think any of your men would fault you for that," she tried to joke but it fell flat. Clearing her throat she continued, "it is quite another to love her."

"They don't see you as the Evil Queen anymore Regina. You have done far too much good here for them to see only your past," Robin rested his hands over her nervous fingers as he brought his forehead to rest against hers. "I want you here." He whispered. "I want to go to bed with you when I'm tired, not when everyone else is asleep and I want to wake with you when the sun comes up and hold you in my arms until we _want_ to get up."

"I want that too," Regina swallowed. "It's not just your men Robin," she pulled slightly away, turning so her back was too him as she stared out at the canvas walls of the tent they shared more nights than not.

"Then what – "

"My mother," she said flatly and Robin ran his hands through his hair trying to reign in his frustration.

"We've been through this Regina! We cannot live our lives in fear of your mother!"

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped. "But she _knows_ , Robin. She knows about the man with the lion tattoo," she abruptly turned to face him, her hand reaching out to grip his forearm, her fingers closing over the precious tattoo. "If she sees this she will know who you are to me. And she will kill you," she dropped his arm turning her back to him once more. "Or she will torture you and kill you – most likely turn you into one of her _undead_ and charge you with killing me so that I'd have to destroy you myself." Her voice became more and more stony as her mind filled with the horrors her mother could inflict. "I wouldn't survive it Robin."

"I know your mother is powerful, Regina – "

"Don't tell me that it won't happen," she snapped in irritation.

"I wouldn't love. Neither of us knows what will happen in the future. But we are safe here. Surely at least within the boundary of the camp we can live our lives?" He rested his chin on her shoulder so he was all but whispering into her ear. "Surely at least here we can be together?" Regina closed her eyes.

"That will make you even more of a target," Regina turned her face so they were almost nose to nose and clenched her jaw at the determination she saw in his gaze. Sighing in defeat she waved her hand, gesturing once more to his tattoo. "You need to keep it hidden." She ran her hand gently over the mark that had so terrified her. "Or – " she turned nervous eyes to his, "I can hide it with magic?" Robin frowned at the fear he saw in her eyes.

"But using magic, your mother will sense it, she will come for you," Robin covered the hand she had rested on his arm with his own, giving it a soft squeeze. "It's not worth it."

Regina shook her head, "the concealment charm protects the camp and contains my magic within the sphere. She won't be able to sense me using it while I'm within the boundary."

Robin closed his eyes as a sudden realisation swept over him. "The Dark Castle had the same protection spell."

"A similar one, yes," Regina confessed, her eyes dropping a little guiltily. "I thought it best you didn't know. If your men found out that I could use magic they may have been even less pleased about my presence there and I didn't want you to feel you needed to conceal anything from them on my account."

Robin nodded, "well you have no need to hide your magic from me or my men now. What you did Regina – " his voice broke and he quickly cleared his throat. "You saved us all. None of us can ever repay you for that."

"It was the least I could do," her eyes flittered away from his steady gaze, uncomfortable at the praise.

"Will you let me protect your heart?" she slowly brought her eyes back to his.

"Is that even possible?" she gave a nod. "Can you protect Roland too?"

"Of course," her voice was a whisper.

"I trust you Regina. I trust your magic. I just want to be with you. Do whatever you feel you have to so you're sure we are safe."

"I will never be sure that you're safe while my mother is out there. But at least I'll know she can't take your heart," her eyes grew determined as she held her hand over his chest, her magic glowing a soft lilac instead of her usual dark purple. It had grown lighter and lighter since she began using it to help the Merry Men. At first the change was almost imperceptible but there was no denying it now and she refused to dwell on what could be happening to her. Her mind would simply become a mess of questions. _Was her magic weakened irrevocably by the concealment charm? Was spending so much time within the sphere causing the change?_ And yet she didn't feel weak, if anything her magic felt stronger every day.

"Does this mean you will stay with me?" Robin asked when her spell was complete and she rested her hands gently against his chest so she could feel his now _protected_ heart. She chuckled at the hopeful look in his eyes and grin on his face.

"I will still need time to myself some days," she murmured her smile growing at his soft _of course._ Her thief was always so understanding. "But yes, I will stay with you." She gave him a soft smile and chuckled at the grin that broke out on his face as he slipped the cloak from her shoulders and moved his hands down to untie her pants, vesting her of her clothes before pulling her back into the warmth of his bed.

"That, Milady, is worth celebrating," he whispered against her mouth before covering her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

"God-damn it!" Emma shouted in frustration. "Why can't I get this thing to work?" she tossed the wand to the ground only to give a grimace as Blue gasped, using her own tinkling blue wand to catch it a few inches from the ground. "Sorry," Emma mumbled.

Blue gave her a stern look, that somehow managed to be both chastising and disappointed. It had taken weeks to convince Blue to mend the wand. Both Belle and Emma had assured her that the wand would not turn dark on its own but Blue couldn't accept repairing such a dark object was a wise decision. It was a powerful wand and one that had turned a good fairy dark centuries earlier. Not to mention that the wand was going to be used to bring the Evil Queen back from the Enchanted Forest.

Henry, Snow, Emma and Neal had been relentless in their campaign for her help but in the end it was the Dark One himself that finally persuaded her. With a theatrical midnight call to the church where she was working late Rumple convinced her that he had found a way to repair the wand with dark magic and that he was close to having the means to do so. Once the wand was dark again and in his possession she would lose a powerful tool for good. Blue had mended the wand that very night and had been working with Emma ever since to develop the Saviour's magical abilities.

Emma, however, was a reluctant student. She didn't believe that she even _had_ magic, daughter of true love's poster children or not.

"You need to believe, Emma," Blue calmly explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just like when you and Henry broke the curse. You had to have _love_ and _belief."_

"You think I don't know that?" Emma snapped, frustration coming off her in waves. "We've been at this for months! Maybe Gold was wrong! Maybe being the Saviour isn't about being magical?"

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming Emma. Their love brought _magic_ to the Land Without Magic, you – "

"Only because Regina opened the door with her curse," Emma grumbled and Blue grew stern.

"Be that as it may, even the Dark One couldn't bring magic through that door. _Your parent's love_ did that! And that love is _in you!_ It is _who you are!"_

"Well maybe that's not who I want to be!" Emma screamed and a flash of white burst from her palms knocking Blue back a few feet. Emma's mouth dropped open in horror while Blue merely smiled and straightened herself one more.

"Excellent!" Blue smiled. "We seem to have found what was blocking your magic." Emma looked down at her hands confused. "You can't change who you are Emma. You are Snow and David's daughter, born of true love and the saviour of our people. Now that you seem to have accepted that, we can begin."

"H-how did I do that?" Emma turned her wide eyes to Blue.

Blue looked back at Emma, her eyes firm and her smile encouraging, "you believed."

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora stared coldly at the mirror, searching the forest scene before her as she had done many nights since Robin Hood and his _Merry Men_ slipped through her fingers nearly six months ago. Her jaw clenched and her hands squeezed tightly in fists on the dressing table in front of her. Hood's camp had been in her clutches, she had _seen_ it, knew where it was and sent her guards in to destroy it, to destroy them all when it apparently vanished into thin air. Since then she has not been able to find any trace of the camp. The Merry Men and their leader were also proving equally hard to capture. All she has seen were mere shadows, hooded figures weaving in and out of the trees as they continued to thwart her plans to take over the Enchanted Forest. Giving hope to the people where she sort to instill fear, defeating her armies with embarrassing ease and finding ways to circumvent her every plan.

When Cora had first began to take over the Enchanted Forest, the Merry Men had been a nuisance. They would feed villages she sought to starve into submission and spread hope to those in the Sherwood Forest. They quickly grew to be the proverbial thorn in her side when they began to fight back, disabling her _undead_ Red Guard. But since she had gone after them at their camp with her new and improved Red Guard (soldiers trained in all manner of combat) the forest men had strengthened into a formidable foe. Hood's men knew the forest well and used the shelter of the trees to their advantage whenever her Guard had tried to permeate its depths. Being more than competent in hand-to-hand combat, it seemed they would defeat anything she threw at them. It's like they knew all of her tricks and traps and how to undermine her without actively provoking her.

She shook her head as the image of the forest cleared and her reflection once again stared back at her, an ugly sneer on her lips as she thought for the hundredth time about the person truly responsible for her troubles in the Sherwood Forest: _Regina._

Her daughter was stealthy, that was for sure. Cora had seen no sign of her since they met at Lake Nostos a year ago, but she could _feel her._ In every defeat of her Red Guard, in every Merry Man that slipped through her fingers and in the disappearance of the camp of the Merry Men itself, it had Regina all over it, _stank_ of her weakness and soft heart.

In her years in Wonderland, Cora had heard such tails of her daughter's strength. She had been so proud to think that her daughter ruled over the Enchanted Forest, feared by all because of her power. Yet since Regina had returned Cora had seen none of that… she had seen little of her daughter at all and that angered her. It twisted something her stomach almost painfully. What little Cora had seen of Regina was weakness, pure and simple. Her daughter, the once powerful Evil Queen was running and hiding from her mother like a scared rabbit.

Cora was angry that Regina could defy her so and furious that she continued to evade her.

Pushing down the hurt she felt at the memory of her daughter's rejection, Cora funneled the betrayal into anger. She would find Regina, and when she got her hands on her daughter, she would punish her for her insubordination… She just had to figure out _where_ to strike to bring her daughter to her knees.

* * *

Regina quickly glanced around the tent she shared with Robin scowling at the disarray the room was in. How a grown man could be so incredibly messy she didn't know. With a huff of frustration she stretched over the cot searching across a small table Robin kept by the bed. Lifting off a canteen and a shirt that was strewn across it as she did. She was sure her dagger was in here somewhere and she didn't want to leave it behind.

"Regina?" She heard his voice and scowled as he opened the flaps of the tent. "Are you ready? I thought you wanted to leave at first light?"

"No – I'm not _ready,"_ she snapped sitting up. "And _yes_ I wanted to leave at first light. How do you live like this? I can't find anything in here because you drop everything wherever you happen to be standing!" Robin couldn't fight the grin that tugged at his lips. She was somehow adorable when she was angry with him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, stepping further into the room. "Let me help you."

"You can help by cleaning this mess up!" she waved her arm for emphasis. "Honestly Robin your tent is in a worse state than Roland's!" Robin's grin widened, he loved how she pouted when she was upset. "I mean it Robin or I'm going to need my own tent. I can't live like this!"

Robin's grin fell and he squatted down at her feet rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. "You won't need your own tent Regina. I'll clean things up when we get back from the beanstalk." She looked sceptical, "I promise," he quickly bussed her lips before pulling her to her feet. "Now what am I looking for?"

"My dagger – the black one with the onyx handle it's the only one that fits this vest anymore," he smirked again at the subtle whine in her tone. They had been up late the night before, planning their journey and it had left her more tired than usual. In fact lately everything left her more tired than usual. "We need to get more greens on the menu. All this meat has me putting on weight by the day." She ran her hand over her breasts and stomach. She knew she was still a healthy weight despite the extra pounds she was carrying, but weight gain at all was unusual for her. Her stress levels had always burned through her calories.

"You are beautiful my Queen and I love every curve," Robin winked as he nodded pointedly to her chest where she had clearly increased in size and she rolled her eyes. He bent to pick up the clothes he had worn the day before, that Regina had rightly noted he had simply dropped to the floor. What she failed to remember was that he had done so because she had been taunting him from the bed where she had been naked and waiting for him. He quickly laid the clothes over the back of a chair and when he moved his boots he saw the dagger on the ground beneath them.

Picking up the dagger he walked back to her, presenting it to her with an exaggerated bow. "Your dagger, Milady."

"Thank you," she huffed, not ready to let go of her frustration so soon. She tucked the dagger into the small pocket on her leather vest that seemed even tighter than the last time she had worn it. With a wave of her hand she stretched the fabric a little giving a soft sigh of relief as she could breathe more easily. The hike to the beanstalk would do her good she thought. Regina had never had to worry about her weight. She had a naturally fast metabolism and her mother had ensured that she never had an opportunity to indulge in anything so she had grown up with no sweet tooth to speak of. But it seemed eating with the Merry Men included more bread and hearty stews than she was used to. She had thought she was burning off enough calories with Robin after dinner but perhaps not…

"Now, are we ready to –" Robin's question was cut short by a sharp shout and the sound of activity outside their tent. With a shared glance and a nod to the tent flaps they both exited together moving to the centre of camp where two of Robin's Merry Men stood obviously out of breath as they were given canteens of water and small stools to sit on.

"It was magic –"

"The False Queen! She must 'av seen us – "

"A huge black cloud –"

"Like the curse!"

At the mention of the curse everyone's voices rose in terror.

"Alright! Everyone calm down," Robin called as he and Regina moved to the centre of the small circle that had formed around the men.

"Start from the beginning," Regina implored as Robin's hand moved protectively to her waist, drawing her into his side. "What _exactly_ did you see?"

The young Merry Man drew in a breath before he began to describe the eerie sensation that had fallen over him while he was on patrol. "The birds seemed to stop singing… everything went quiet and then there was a big BOOM!" He shouted the last word, causing some of the people in the group to startle. "The animals all went mad, runnin' away as a big swirling cloud of black grew in the sky."

"Swirling isn't like the curse…" Regina murmured so that only Robin could hear. He raised an eyebrow in reply and she shook her head. They could discuss it later. "What happened next?" She prompted and the young man blushed a deep red.

"I took off runnin' too. I didn't see what 'appened after that. It all just stopped," Regina quirked her head, sympathetic.

"You did the right thing," she reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder in comfort. "If you had stayed there you could have been killed. We would have lost you and not had this important information that you have brought us. You have given us warning, that is much more valuable than any more details so don't feel badly." She gave Robin a look that had him breaking up the group that had gathered around them.

"Keep your eyes open everyone and patrol in groups. Minimum of two!" He raised his voice to ensure he could be heard above the chatter. "We will reconvene this evening to give any further insight or instruction."

"This evening?" Regina's eyes widened confused. "We'll be with Anton this evening?"

"You want to continue with our plans?" Robin looked surprised.

"Robin the beans are _ready._ We told Anton that we would come for the harvest. He is suspicious of people already, if I fail to turn up or mention some 'dark cloud' prevented me from coming I could lose the tenuous trust he has given me. We could lose our chance at a bean!"

Robin's mouth formed a grim line, knowing Regina was right but not liking it one bit. "What do you make of this cloud?"

"It doesn't sound like the curse but my mother is obviously up to something… When I cast the curse all those years ago, it took a number of tries to get it right. Perhaps this was her first attempt?" She gave a shrug that had Robin humming.

"You don't think so," he mused and something warmed in Regina's heart as it always did when he proved just how well he knew her.

"My mother has never _attempted_ something in her life," she spoke softly as her gaze turned to the sky as if she could possibly see some sign of this dark magic.

"Cora Mills _does_ things. Whatever that cloud was I'm sure it served its purpose… I just don't know what that was. The bean may be even more important to us now." She finished with her determined gaze back on Robin.

"How so?" Robin frowned. They had only ever talked of the bean serving as a means to get Regina back to her son. Both had hinted at Robin and Roland venturing to the Land Without Magic with her but nothing concrete had been planned.

"If she strikes, a portal to another world could save you and your men," at Robin's incredulous look she stepped towards him, pressing her hands to his chest.

"Storybrooke is a wonderful place and it is surrounded by beautiful woodlands… you would be happy there, and safe. I promise."

"Me and my men? What about you Regina?" Robin put his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. "What are you doing while I'm jumping through portals to this other world?"

"If I follow you –"

"I would never leave without you," he interrupted, shaking his head even as he brought it to rest against hers.

"And I can't have you in danger," she pressed her lips to his in an attempt to distract him and end the conversation. Robin gripped her hips more tightly as Regina opened her mouth allowing their tongues to briefly swirl together before pulling away, conscious they were still in the middle of the bustling camp.

"We get the bean," Robin agreed, a little breathless. "We can argue about who goes where when the time comes." Regina opened her mouth to protest but Robin leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips, using her own tactic against her. "Please – let's not argue now about something that might never happen. If it looks like your mother is going to breach the boundary we will talk." Regina's mouth dropped in a displeased frown but Robin was right. They had no time to talk it through now. "Let's get our things."

"Robin..." Regina drew out his name in a way that had him raising his brow in question. "We can't both leave, not with this new threat. I'll be fine –"

"You want to go alone? _With this new threat_ you want to go all the way to the beanstalk alone?"

"Your men need you here more than with me," Robin looked at her as if she had lost her mind and she spoke more quickly. "I will be faster on my own Robin and much less conspicuous."

"I don't like it Regina. We patrol in pairs –"

"This isn't a patrol. It is a one person job to get to Anton and harvest a bean."

"You make it sound simple."

"It is simple."

"Then why was I going in the first place?" Robin crossed his arms across his chest and Regina gave a small smile that quickly morphed into a cheeky grin as she approached him.

"Because I sleep so much better when I am in your arms," she whispered against his lips before giving him another soft kiss. "If you ever tell anyone that I'll deny it," she bumped her nose against his before pulling away and retreating to the tent to collect her things.

* * *

Robin walked with her as far as the stream before begrudgingly handing her satchel over to her as he tugged Roland out of her arms.

"Papa I want to go with Regina," the small boy whined, not happy in the least that his playmate was leaving on a mission all alone.

Robin swung his son onto his shoulders. "I know my boy, but you have to help Papa clean his tent so that it is all nice when Regina get's back. You know I can't do it on my own," Robin gave a small smile that Regina saw didn't reach his eyes.

"That's cos you b'long with the pigs," Roland laughed, his mood changing with ease that only children possess.

Robin turned back to Regina with a small quirk of his lips that she supposed was as close to a smile as she was going to get. "I'm still not happy about this Regina."

"It will be a few days – 5 at most."

"At least let one of my men go with you."

"We've been through this," she sighed turning away from him and he relented. Dropping Roland to the ground and nodding to the edge of the river where his son ran to skim stones. He leaned out, gripping Regina by the shoulders and turning her to face him once again. He pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I know we have been through this love, and I'm still not convinced you should go alone."

"I will be faster on my own and Anton will not trust someone he knows nothing about. I'll go, get the bean, and return," she buried her face into his neck for a moment before pulling back to look at him.

Robin shook his head, "You are not easing my mind Regina. You have not been well," she scowled as he reminded her of her fatigue and the odd dizzy spell she had suffered the past few weeks. Nothing more than fighting off the flu she was sure. Catching sight of her rolling eyes he pushed, "you have not been yourself and you know it!"

"I've had a bug Robin! Stop being so dramatic," she gave a frustrated sigh.

"You've not been well and now you want to climb that damn beanstalk alone, with your mother plotting god-knows-what!"

"I'll be fine Robin! My mother wants me at her side, not dead! So long as you are safe within the barrier she can't hurt me. Until we know what she is planning, what all that _magic_ was about, I need to know you are safe."

"I want the same Regina, I want you safe!"

"And I will be – just give me three days," she silenced any further argument with a heavy kiss. Pulling him in as a fire grew in her belly and she was filled with a desire that could not be quenched right now. Feeling his hands sliding heavy down her sides to her arse to pull her against him she moaned, breaking the kiss with a breathless, "that's not fair."

Robin merely smiled, "you started in Milady," kissing her again. She finally drew all her strength and pulled away.

"We shall continue this thief," she said against his lips.

"Three days," he smiled and she nodded.

"Three days."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the support with this story by way of reviews, follows and favs. Means so much!**

Regina sighed as she leant against the trunk of a large tree, pressing the heel of her hand to her eyes in an attempt to release some of the pressure on her skull. Her journey had gone to plan and she had made good time. She had crossed paths with some of her mother's Red Guard but had easily passed by them, none of them any the wiser that they had let her slip through their fingers. But as the sun had fallen lower and lower in the sky her fatigue grew. She became less steady on her feet and the desire to sleep became almost overwhelming. She had even started to wonder if her mother may have placed a spell on the forest and wracked her brain for any potion or curse she knew of that could have had this effect on her.

With the beanstalk now in sight, barely two miles in front of her, she could not stop to rest. She had to get to Anton, to the safety afforded by his castle in the sky. But with each step she became more and more exhausted, and one thought grew in her mind… how in the hell was she going to make that climb? Still she had to, she had come too far to consider turning back and besides, she was Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. She could handle a beanstalk (she _had_ to).

Taking a quick drink she forced herself away from the tree and further along the path to the beanstalk, quickly losing herself in her thoughts. This last week she had begun to feel uneasy about her illness. While she dismissed it to Robin as some kind of virus it had been nearly two months since her symptoms first showed and two months was too long for a virus.

She had paid little attention to her growing fatigue and irritability. It was transient and certainly not anything to concern herself with, but now she was feeling ill more often than not which was only adding to her irritability. Some mornings she had to use all her resolve just to get out of bed and her dizziness was bordering on debilitating. What she wouldn't give for access to _Google_ right now… Putting all her symptoms together and considering the fact she now had to go to the bathroom every five minutes, she could think of only one thing that could possibly be wrong… _cancer_.

There wasn't a single person who lived in Storybrooke in the last thirty years that hadn't heard of the disease and its symptoms. The town held events where the sisters sold pink ribbons and Regina spoke at the opening of _Relay for Life_ every year. Not to mention the posters in the bathrooms at Grannies advertising different tests people could take or 'self-checks' for various cancers.

Regina had always thought she would go down in a blaze of glory somehow: a show down with Snow in the streets of Storybrooke or even here in the Enchanted Forest following some epic battle with her mother. To die from something as _human_ as cancer just hadn't occurred to her which was why she had resisted admitting she was feeling unwell at all…

As she looked up at the beanstalk now only a few feet in front of her she took a deep, cleansing breath. If she had been given a death sentence she could not waste another minute. She had to make sure that Robin, Roland and the Merry Men would always be safe from her mother. A magic bean would give them a sure fire way to escape if they ever needed to.

She caught her breath for a moment as she stared up to where the beanstalk disappeared into the clouds. The sight made her even less confident in her ability to make it to the top in one piece. Unfortunately she had little choice. Night would be upon her soon and climbing the whole way in the dark was suicidal. Staying on the ground was no better option given her level of fatigue and the depth with which she would slumber if she gave in to the pull of sleep. She would be exposed, _weak,_ just ripe for her mother to find her.

Letting out a breath Regina reached back to her canteen and took a long drink. It was time to regroup. Anton was now her best chance at redemption. She couldn't break his trust or he would never give her a bean. A magic bean that could either take her back to Storybrooke to see her son (for the last time?) or send Robin and his men there, if the need ever arose. She could do this, for Henry, for Robin, for Roland and the Merry Men.

Not allowing herself any more time to think she reached up the beanstalk and moved her feet to the lowest foot hold. Slow and steady would get her to the top, hopefully in one piece. She quickly found a rhythm to her climb; _step, step, reach, reach… step, step, reach, reach…_ and that rhythm allowed her mind to wonder. She allowed her thoughts to move to her son, her _Henry_. She had been in the Enchanted Forest a year now. Henry was 11… _11!_ How tall would he be? Would his interests have changed and grown? God! Did he have a crush? A girlfriend? For the first time in his life she had missed his birthday. She wondered if he even thought about her that day. If he even suspected how hard it was for her to know it was his birthday and to be so far away from him.

 _The day of her adopted son's birthday she had awoken from a dream of him when the camp was still pitch dark. Tears had fallen from her eyes and for the life of her she could not make them stop. For once Robin's embrace and murmured words of hope and comfort had stifled instead of soothed and she had been unable to stay near him. She had pushed her way out of his arms to sit by the fire and stare into the flames until the camp began to wake and stir with the dawn._

 _She had left the protection of the concealment spell at first light; unable to bear Robin's concerned gaze and Roland's small hands and dimpled smile. She couldn't bear to be around anyone. She had covered her face with her hood and returned to her hollow. It was the one place where she could be alone with her thoughts and just drown herself in the memories of her son until she could no longer breathe._

 _As much as Robin hadn't liked it, he had understood. He had done a similar thing for years on Marian's birthday and the anniversary of her death. Regina had all but collapsed on the bed in her hollow as she let memories pass through her mind like a movie reel. Thinking of Henry's previous birthdays, of the cakes she had meticulously put together for him each year. Henry blowing out the birthday candles with a small proud grin on his face. The two of them walking to Granny's for hot chocolate after dinner._

 _She had cried and to her surprise she had laughed. How could she not when memories came unbidden to her mind of a two year old Henry covered in the Devil's Food Cake she had made. Soft pieces of cake had ended up in his ears and nose and all through his hair. The moment in time immortalised in a small photograph she had placed in his baby book:_ Henry 2nd Birthday _written in her neat script beneath the picture._

 _Step, step, reach, reach…_ This year she wouldn't have had any of that anyway she conceded. Even if she had been in Storybrooke Henry would have been with his _real mother_ , flanked by Snow and Charming no doubt. She would have been parked across the street like an interloper, watching them from afar as they celebrated at the beach, or at Granny's or in their annoyingly cosy little flat. She would have been forced to watch her son like a stalker instead of being with him as his mother. _Step, step, reach, reach…_

Would he have let her bake his birthday cake or take him for hot chocolate? Would he have even wanted to see her or accept her gifts? She thought about the autographed Harry Potter book she had ordered online from a rare book dealer months earlier. The damn thing was probably still tucked away in her closet. Regina gave a humourless laugh at her idiocy. She had paid nearly $2000 for the first edition of _The Prisoner of Azkaban,_ Henry's favourite book in the series. That damn book would probably never even be seen. _Step, step, reach, reach…_ It had been a stupidly impulsive purchase she had made when Miss Swan first came to town and Regina couldn't help but wonder how she had ever thought she could buy Henry's affection. He wasn't a child that could be so easily swayed, she hadn't raised him to be but she had been desperate.

She paused for a moment, looping her foot around a vine growing from the beanstalk for stability as she assessed her position and took a quick drink wondering how much she would get for the Harry Potter book on ebay… Regina let out a laugh at the thought that had popped into her head. If she ever got back to Storybrooke getting the money back for her _Harry Potter_ purchase would hardly be a priority.

She was two thirds of the way up the beanstalk and it was nearly nightfall. It would be another hour before she made it to the top and while her limbs ached it was the tiredness she felt that was overwhelming. It was like she could easily sleep for a week. Shaking it off she reminded herself that sleep was hardly an option when she was 2000 miles above the ground. Reaching deep inside herself she pushed on and with strength she didn't feel she began to climb again… _Step, step, reach, reach…_

* * *

Anton paused from inspecting the beans as he heard movement on the beanstalk and couldn't help but give a small smile. He had told himself she couldn't be trusted, even when she had returned with the seeds she had restored from the burned shells in Lake Nostos. Anton didn't fully believe she would continue to prove herself to be true to her word, but hearing her on the beanstalk, once again climbing up to fulfil her promise he had to admit it felt good. It felt as though he could perhaps trust this woman enough to finally have a friend.

He moved towards the stalk and looked down seeing her miles below. His giant ears giving him an advantage that he didn't fully utilise until Jack and Prince James betrayed him by bringing an army to slaughter his family and destroy his home. He could see her climbing up, gracefully but even from this distance he could tell she was fatigued, fighting to hold her weight and grip onto the loose holds she found in the stalk. He was about to call down to her when he heard it. A sound from deep down in her belly and anger bubbled up inside of him, his cheeks turning pink as he tried to control his temper. As soon as she was within arm's reach he lowered his hand to gently pluck her from the beanstalk, his anger quelling momentarily as she gave him a tired smile and all but curled up in his palm in exhaustion.

"What do you think you are doing?" Anton grumbled, holding his hand up at eye level to better see the former Queen, now comfortably seated in his palm.

"I'm keeping my word," Regina bristled a little at the insinuation that she would not have come. "It's time to harvest the beans."

"I know that! But you should not have come! Not like this!" Regina tried to make sense of what he was saying through her tired mind.

"Not like what?" Anton scoffed at her words.

"It is not safe to make such a climb in your condition!"

"My condition?" Regina paled a little. "You can tell what's wrong with me?"

"Of course," Anton's glare was unnerving. "Even one of your human friends could see you were with child!" he scolded, not noticing the colour drain from Regina's face at his words. _With child? Impossible_. "You are exhausted!" He continued. "And I can hear the little ones heartbeat racing! You will be no help to me with the harvest. You need to rest." He took long strides towards the castle and Regina shook her head as if to clear her spiralling thoughts.

"Wait! Anton! I'm _not_ with child, that is _not possible,_ " She called angrily as she got to her feet, trying to balance on his hand as he walked. Anton stopped and looked closely at the Queen. She was beyond confused, her expression going from shock to horror and he could see the question in her eyes. Raising his free hand he gestured to his ears.

"My ears are big," he began. "I can hear much more than you humans," knowing she needed to hear the words though the implication was obvious he finished more gently. "I can hear your baby Regina," he gave a small smile that quickly morphed into a displeased frown. "And your baby is tired!"

* * *

Regina lay on a small bed, similar to the one that Anton had prepared for her and Emma when they first climbed up the beanstalk a year earlier. She frowned at the crate the bed sat in, feeling more like a pet than she wanted to admit.

She heard Anton approaching and rolled onto her side so she could watch him as he crossed the dining room to the table she was perched on.

"You need to sleep," he grumbled pulling out a chair from the table so he could sit in front of her. "You need to rest to grow your baby, not toss and turn every night."

"I can't sleep Anton," she moved to sit on the cot, able to force a smile but she couldn't make it reach her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he looked nervous at the thought and Regina chuckled.

"No," Anton huffed in relief.

"I'm not good at talking either," he grimaced, "but I'm good at listening."

"Have you harvested the beans?" he gave her a displeased frown at her blatant attempt to change the subject.

"Yes," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bean he had saved for her. "This one is strong. You can have it – even though you didn't help with the harvest," he shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me!" Regina snapped as she got to her feet, her tone indignant even as she held her hand out for the bean.

"You needed to rest before your journey home," her annoyed huff was her only reply though she couldn't really argue. She _had_ needed rest when she arrived; she just hadn't been able to switch off her mind. She had been here three days and was no closer to coming up with a plausible explanation for a pregnancy she could now almost _feel_. She knew she needed to head back. That Robin would begin to worry but she just couldn't. She was stressed which only added to her exhaustion and she just couldn't face the climb. Nor could she face Robin until she knew just _how_ her pregnancy had happened.

Closing her hand around the precious bean Regina moved her free hand to rest on her stomach. "I cursed myself," she sat down on the end of the bed. Her voice impossibly soft but she was confident that if Anton could hear her baby's heartbeat he could hear her whispers. "It was years ago. I wanted to ensure I could never have a child." She heard Anton's grunt of disapproval and knew she deserved his judgment. What kind of woman poisoned her own womb? "It was because of my mother," she said by way of explanation, her eyes flicking up to his face surprised that in fact there was no judgment there, just concern. Anton knew her mother was the False Queen, that she was manipulative and evil. "I told Robin we didn't need to be," she glanced away as she fought the blush spreading across her cheeks, " _careful._ That a child wasn't possible," she looked away once more. "What will he make of this?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Robin is a good man," Anton began. "If he is as honourable as you say surely he will –"

"I won't be an _obligation,_ " Regina spat the word. "I would rather live out my life here with you than live with his resentment."

"While I would enjoy the company I don't believe it will come to that," Anton smiled. "Give him a chance Regina. If Robin loves you, which you say he does, surely he will love your child just as much?"

Regina pursed her lips, thinking of Robin and Roland and the bond they shared. Robin was a good father, even if he loved their child half as much as he loved Roland they would be ok. Anton was right. She knew Robin and was sure his love for her would extend to their child. It wasn't _that_ that had kept her here these past days.

"He will," she whispered. "He will love this child as fiercely as he loves his first. He will protect this baby with his life. _That_ is what terrifies me."

She gave Anton a tear filled look of utter sadness before she moved back over to lie on her back in the bed. Forcing her eyes closed she let her hand rest over the slight swell of her belly and concentrated on her breathing, trying to get the sleep she desperately needed. She loved knowing she was carrying a life inside of her and she loved the thought of a child, her and Robin's child… she just hated the feeling of dread that enveloped her, the feeling of having sealed the fate of her soul mate.

* * *

It had been five days and Regina had yet to return to camp. Each day Robin was growing more and more worried. He should never have let her go on her own _You had no choice, she is her own person_ he reminded himself though it did little to quell the nerves twisting in his gut. She was supposed to have returned days ago and yet he had had no word. He had sent scouts out further and further into the forest along the path to the beanstalk to alert him of her return but so far no one had seen any sign of her in Sherwood. He was tempted to go to the beanstalk himself and find out exactly what had happened but Regina had been right that he was needed at the camp, leading his men. But he could no longer do nothing. A week late was just too long.

There had been no further signs of the dark magic that had swirled through the skies the day she left and sightings of the False Queen's Guards had been less and less which only further fuelled his paranoid mind… _had she found Regina? Is_ that _why she had called off her guard?_ The only new development in Sherwood had been the arrival of a group of strangers. Reports had come from locals of several neighbouring villages that a group (of four or six, the reports differed) had been seen walking through Sherwood Forest. They were strangely dressed and had avoided being seen or approached. As the chatter about the strangers grew Robin knew he had to do something.

"Robin!" John approached with Will, Tuck and Mulan following close behind. "Much said you wanted to see us."

"Is it Regina?" Mulan kept her voice even, the subtle frown on her face the only sign of her concern. "Have you received word?"

Robin shook his head gravely. "No word – no sign at all yet, which is why I asked you here." Mulan gave a curt nod to encourage him to continue. "We have received reports of a group of strangers in the forest." Each of them nodded, they had heard the rumours. "The timing of their arrival lines with the dark magic we saw last week."

"And Regina's disappearance," Mulan filled in and Robin quirked his head in acknowledgment. He too had wondered at their arrival so soon after the False Queens Dark Magic had filled the sky. He could only wonder if this group hadn't somehow hindered Regina's return to him.

"I would ask you, Tuck and Will to intercept these strangers," he said looking at John. "Find out what they want and if they have had anything to do with Regina's disappearance," he looked then to Mulan. "I can't leave the camp, not with so much uncertainty and so much danger." Mulan nodded her agreement. "But nor can I leave Regina out there alone any longer."

"I will go to the beanstalk," Mulan stated simply. "Find out what the Giant knows and track her movements from there." She didn't tell Robin that she had already packed, determined to make the journey with or without his approval. Regina had been gone too long. She was not answering Mulan's calls through the mirror. Her whole disappearance was too reminiscent of when she failed to return from the Dark Castle and Mulan had a feeling that the former Queen was in hiding once more, but from what she could not say.

"Thank you," Robin murmured gratefully, his eyes conveying just how important this mission was to him.

"What of the strangers Robin?" John asked gruffly. "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay out of sight until you are sure of their purpose here. If you hear any mention of Regina or the False Queen and you can safely bring them in – do so. Send word and I will bring men to meet you at the meadow."

* * *

Securing the bean in an inner pocket on her vest Regina pulled her bag over her shoulder. It was time to return to Sherwood and her thief. She had been gone a week and she could almost feel Robin's worry increasing every day that passed with no word from her.

She glanced at the full-length mirror Anton had found amongst his treasures. It was beautifully carved from the darkest ebony wood and was decorated with golden accents in exquisite detail. Ordinarily Regina would have been entranced by the craftsmanship of the piece but she saw none of it as she gazed on her reflection.

Now that she knew she was pregnant she wondered how she had could have so misread the signs… she gave a soft scoff, rolling her eyes at her own idiocy. _Cancer_ _does not explain this!_ She thought running her hand over her curvier figure down to her small belly. From her very rough calculations she would be almost 16 weeks now. Sixteen weeks and pregnancy hadn't crossed her mind despite the extra weight, the fatigue and the beginnings of morning sickness she had felt. She was an attentive person; she had learned to be from a young age in order to survive living with Cora and her observation skills had served her well during her time as Leopold's wife and later as Queen. But they seem to have failed her this time.

She looked at her face in the mirror, her cheeks slightly fuller and while there was no 'pregnancy glow' to speak of the nausea that was her almost constant companion did leave her with a sheen of moisture on her face. Her hair had grown thicker and was long enough now that she had managed to twist it into a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her breasts were fuller and her hips more rounded, but it was the curve of her belly that clearly stood out to her now.

Being so sure that pregnancy was not an option she had so easily dismissed her fatigue and nausea as a stomach bug. When her symptoms persisted for so long she had jumped to the conclusion that a more serious ailment was the cause (though she would deny that, to herself and everyone else). Even the absence of her period she had simply put down to stress which was a reasonable assumption given just how much had been on her mind but she felt so foolish now having missed so many signs. The thought that she had possibly endangered her baby, pushing her body by journeying so far, filled her with guilt. She would never knowingly hurt her child. Would Robin be angry with her when he found out? He hadn't wanted her to leave at all, how would he feel now that she had taken so much more time than she had promised and endangered their child with her journey?

She turned sideways to better see her growing belly. In spite of all the dangers this child would bring and the fear she felt at idea of telling Robin she couldn't help but smile. She and Robin were going to have a _child._ She could picture another little Roland, a son with dark hair and dark eyes, or perhaps with the blue eyes of his father? Or a little girl with Roland's curls and Robin's eyes? Her hand moved instinctively to rest over her bump.

How had she not seen it before? How had she not known she was pregnant?

 _Pregnant_ , the word echoed in her mind. She was going to have _a baby_. Something she had longed for in Storybrooke was now suddenly possible and it terrified her. Cora had wanted her to have a child decades ago and she had taken drastic action to ensure that could never be. During her years in Storybrooke, when she thought Cora was dead, she had often wished for a way to undo her curse but that would never have been possible in the World Without Magic. And yet here she had done nothing yet somehow the curse was reversed?

Regina furrowed her brow as her gaze locked on her own reflection as she wondered… Could Cora have found a way to undo the curse? She shook her head _no_ , she had not seen her mother since their meeting at Lake Nostos – _Lake Nostos!_ Her eyes widened comically as she took two steps back to sit on a small stool that stood by her bed. Her head dropped into her hands as she closed her eyes trying to remember everything she could about what happened at the lake.

 _She could remember calling for Emma to jump into the portal, and then having to practically push her and Hook through as the blonde completely froze. The next thing she was watching Cora fall to the ground after Mulan's heavy knock to the head. Regina's memory was a blur… she had been so focused on the fact that she was going to lose Henry! She didn't remember sinking to her knees or what happened in the moments after but she could feel the swirling water of Lake Nostos cool on her hand as she crumbled to the floor thinking of Henry and her lost chance to re-join him as the portal closed._

Pulling herself from the memory she stared at her reflection once more. Could that have been enough to restore what once had been and make her poisoned womb whole once more?

Biting her bottom lip she wondered how she could tell her thief. Would she even have to? Robin had a keen gaze and yet he had also been oblivious to the signs of her pregnancy, or at least failed to connect the dots. Perhaps she could conceal it for a bit longer? Keep the knowledge to herself lest Robin put himself in danger to protect this new child?

"You grow bigger by the day," Anton's voice echoed across the room making Regina jump in surprise.

"Really," she snarled getting to her feet and turning to face him. "I hadn't noticed." Anton smiled having become immune to her snark quickly given his own churlish disposition.

"You will be careful on your return journey?" Anton asked, handing her a satchel containing food he had prepared and a water skin that was full to bursting with fresh water.

Regina rolled her eyes at the question but bit back her surly response in favour of a gentler _of course._ She knew Anton was simply being protective and it warmed her heart just as much as it irritated her.

"You have proven to be a good friend Regina," Anton's voice was unusually soft as he looked anywhere but at her and Regina cocked her head, taking a step towards the giant. "I have been tricked by humans before," his hands formed fists at his side as anger once again took over him. "I trust too easily, but when I look at you, I can't help but see someone who understands me, who understands my pain." He brought his gaze back to her and Regina searched his eyes for a reason for his sudden outburst.

"What is it Anton?" she spoke softly as she approached, allowing him to take her in his hand despite his obvious rage.

He shot her a meaningful glare, as he pursed his lips. The way she trusted him enough to climb into his palm even when he was so angry quelled the rage building inside him. He could crush her with ease and yet she sat in his hand with her brow etched in concern for him, without even a hint of fear.

"Do you always step so easily into the lions den?" he asked instead of answering her question and she smiled in reply. She had a beautiful smile and he couldn't help but calm further at the sight of it.

"You trust me, I trust you… that's how friendship works," Regina's tone was almost shy. They were quite the pair Anton thought. Neither of them experienced with friendship yet somehow theirs just worked.

"Here," he dropped a small satchel onto his palm next to where she sat and Regina could not help but wonder how he managed to easily manoeuvre these objects that were miniscule to him. She loosened the ties and peered inside to see a small collection of tiny seeds.

"What?" Regina's eyes widened as she looked up at him with shock. "Are these – are these seeds for – for _beans?"_ She was incredulous at the thought that he would share such a precious gift with her.

"You will need to choose the place to plant them very carefully. The soil needs to be rich and fertile with not too much rain or sun… the land must drain easily, or the plants will drown. And they take daily care to grow strong enough to produce fruit," Anton looked almost embarrassed as he used his free hand to scratch absentmindedly at the back of his neck.

"Why would you share these with… well, with someone like me?" Regina's voice grew soft as she stared at the valuable bundle in her hands.

"You are my friend Regina," Anton smiled. "And maybe I thought you might come back to the Enchanted Forest someday… Once you get back to your son… If you did, you could come visit me… Maybe he would like to see this place?" Anton gestured to his castle in the sky.

"Henry would _love_ it," Regina beamed with tears in her eyes. "Thank you my friend." She whispered, pressing her lips to his thumb in a kiss full of affection and gratitude.

* * *

Tuck, Will and John had been tracking the strangely dressed group for two days and had heard little that would indicate why they were in Sherwood or how they had suddenly appeared. The Merry  
Men had heard the group bickering amongst themselves about which way they should travel and about stopping at villages, but more interestingly they had watched as the smallest of the three men worked at getting the blonde woman to perform small feats of magic. Lighting candles and making strange looking satchels rise from the earth. It was certainly nothing like what Regina was capable of but it made the Merry Men all the more suspicious of the travellers.

It was the third day when they heard enough to finally confirm this group as a threat. As they made their way further into the forest towards a stream they heard the blonde and the sorcerer exchanging heated words.

"We've been at this for days Gold. Are you sure this enchanted necklace or whatever is _actually_ working?"

"If the Evil Queen is in this realm Miss Swan, the necklace Henry provided will lead us to her." John exchanged a look with the others, partly relieved that the strangers hadn't found Regina yet but he was also concerned that they were clearly searching for her. He could feel Will and Tuck's eyes on him and he gave a short nod. It was time to make their presence known.

The three men easily manoeuvred their way several feet in front of the group so they could outflank them, knowing to never approach a sorcerer from behind least they roast you before you've had a chance to establish that you come in peace.

"Then why is it taking so long?" The blonde stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down the sorcerer.

"I imagine our dear Queen has placed a few protection spells around to prevent Cora from finding her," Rumple kept his voice light, almost teasing.

"Great! And how are we to break through these protection spells?"

"Regina's little spells are no match for me Miss Swan," Rumple snarled.

"It's amazing David, Sherwood hasn't changed at all," came another voice as one of the party treaded on a stick and gave a distinct crack that was a clear sign the strangers were near enough to engage. Pulling their hoods over their faces the three Merry Men dropped from the trees in front of the group, their bows draw.

"Good morning fellow travellers," Will always enjoyed this part of a job. Engaging with people and sometimes even making they laugh as he took their goods. He scanned the group to take in their number: three men, one rather elderly and somehow familiar to him, and two women. Though they all had weapons none of them drew them in defence which both worried and surprised Will. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest!" He gave a short bow continuing with his routine. "May we ask the purpose of your trespass?"

"Trespass?" Snow took a step forward. "Sherwood Forest is owned by no one," her brow furrowed in confusion.

"On the contrary luv, Sherwood Forest belongs to the people of Sherwood," he stretched his arms out wide. "And you are certainly _not_ of Sherwood. We merely ask your purpose in our forest."

Emma took a step forward, her arm pulling Mary Margaret a step back to conference, "Should we ask them? If Regina has been in these woods like the necklace has shown us perhaps they have seen her?"

"If Reginahas run into Robin Hood and his _Merry Men,_ it could explain a few things," Gold murmured as he approached.

"Wait – Robin Hood?" Emma squeaked turning around to look at the hooded man across from them.

"Like _the_ Robin Hood?" Henry's voice called out from where he had been hiding behind David and Emma groaned.

"Henry!" Emma reprimanded. They had agreed to let Henry come only if he promised to stay out of sight. Emma didn't want to leave him in Storybrooke without her or Gold given Greg Mendell was working for someone trying to rid the world of magic. But if anyone in the Enchanted Forest knew he was the son of the Evil Queen he would be in great danger.

"But they're heroes! They will help us!" He exclaimed. Will's stomach churned as he suddenly put together what he had learned from Regina the past months about her world and the people there. He recognised Snow White even with her short hair and strange clothing. The man with his arm protectively at her back was obviously the Shepherd Prince. Henry was Regina's son which meant the blonde he was talking with was the Saviour. Perhaps it was for the best that Regina wasn't around? To hear that her son was working with her enemies would devastate her.

He chanced a glance at Tuck and John and could see by the sombre look on their faces that they had reached a similar conclusion as to who these strangers were.

"Right you are lad," Will forced a lightness to his tone that he no longer felt as he took a step forward. "What assistance might we offer?"

Emma shot Henry a look and he seemed properly chastised. They had all agreed not to reveal their plan to anyone knowing that if Regina's presence in the Enchanted Forest were known the people would be after her head. No one would want to help them take her back to the World Without Magic if it were merely to free her. "Are you aware that the Evil Queen returned to this land a year ago?"

"Aye," Will nodded.

"You've seen her?" Emma demanded.

"Aye," he said and he heard John take in a sharp breath.

Emma's shoulders dropped in relief, "do you know where she is?" she pressed.

"Aye," he said again, unable to hide his smirk as the blonde bristled at his continued one word answers.

"Well then," Emma spoke through gritted teeth. "Where is she?" Will paused this time, glancing briefly at John and Tuck as his mind started to formulate a plan.

"Everyone knows the Evil Queen is in the custody of Robin Hood and his Merry Men," Will exclaimed and John nearly dropped his bow as he hissed an angry _Will!_

"Custody?" Snow mused. "You've found a way to contain her?" she looked perplexed, almost as if this was not what she would have wanted.

"You're not the only one knows how to use a bit of squid ink luv," Will chuckled, having heard from Regina the tale of how Snow White and Prince Charming had used the ink to imprison Rumplestiltskin before the Dark Curse. It was one of the ways they had thought to try and contain the False Queen and the Merry Men had been collecting squid ink for months now though it was rare and they still had little.

"You're not Robin Hood," Gold hissed, stepping forward on his cane.

"Never said I was," Will smirked. "You lot want to talk about the Evil Queen you need to speak with Robin."

"We can't take them to camp Will," Tuck murmured and Will nodded.

"Take them to the meadow," John nodded to his brothers. "I'll get Robin."

* * *

Mulan moved silently through the dense brush towards the small cave like structure the Merry Men had found years ago. It had been used ever since by the men when patrolling and the need arose to hide from the Evil Queen's Black Knights (and now the False Queen's Red Guard).

The Red Guard had taken Mulan by surprise. They had appeared almost out of nowhere and she quickly found herself trapped between two groups of the Guard. Thankfully something nearby had caught the Red Guards attention and one group of men was called away, enabling Mulan's narrow escape. She was more than half way to the beanstalk but with the way the Red Guard was scouring this area of the forest her trip was bound to be delayed – possibly by hours. With a sigh Mulan moved into the protection of the cave. It was dark as pitch and so narrow at the entrance that she had to walk sideways. The opening was barely a crevice between two large boulders and it was thankfully hidden by the broad trunk of a forest tree.

She kept walking until the narrow mouth of the cave opened into an area roughly ten feed wide. Leaning her shoulder against the wall of the cave she kept her focus on the entrance in case she had been followed, and pulled her canteen from the belt on her hip. Mulan took a deep drink thankful for a moments rest. She had been moving at a quick pace in her rush to get to the beanstalk and speak with the giant. Desperate to learn if Regina had made to him safely or if Cora had somehow discovered here.

She emptied a small amount of water into her cupped hand and moved to let the liquid fall over her upturned face when she simultaneously felt blades being pushed into her back and her throat.

Mulan narrowed her eyes as her mind quickly worked to come up with a plan to get out of her current position. Her assailant was not near enough for Mulan to say with any confidence where she could possibly strike.

"Who are you? " came a disembodied voice that Mulan instantly recognised, her shoulders dropping in relief.

"Has it been that long or have you lost your memory?" Mulan deadpanned and she felt the two blades that were pressed against her skin immediately withdraw.

"Mulan?" Relief flooded Regina at the sound of her friend's voice. "I could only make out a rough shape when you came in. I thought with the way the Red Guard is searching out there they may just have found the opening." Mulan felt Regina move back. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Something in Regina's voice made Mulan almost sure that the woman knew exactly why Mulan was in this part of Sherwood.

"Looking for you," her voice remained passive. While she had been worried about Regina it really wasn't her place to chastise her. Besides, she had yet to learn what had kept her friend. "It's been more than a week." The unasked question hung between them.

"Yes," Regina began and Mulan pretended she didn't hear the slight tremor in Regina's voice. "Things were more complicated than I had expected."

"Did you have trouble with the Red Guard?" Mulan desperately wished she could see Regina's face, certain she would be able to read much more if she could.

"Not exactly… But I was successful. I have a bean and so much more." This time Mulan didn't have to see Regina's face to read just how excited she was.

"I should warn you," Mulan began quietly. "Robin has been concerned. There has been news of travellers passing through Sherwood who may be working with the False Queen. Their arrival timed perfectly with your disappearance which only added to his worry. He is going to be looking for an explanation."

"Come on then," Regina nodded towards the entrance of the cave even though Mulan could not see her. She stepped in front of her friend and made her way towards the narrow opening. "Let's see if my mother's minions have moved on and we can make our way back to camp while I think of one."

* * *

Robin hurried to the training meadow with John, Alan and Much. His heart was racing at the news that Princess Snow and her prince had somehow arrived from the Land Without Magic and were searching for Regina. It now seemed that the boy who had so broken Regina's heart and his biological mother were also with them. He increased the length of his stride so he was almost running as the larger man struggled to keep up with him.

"A boy you say?" Robin asked.

"Henry she called him," John huffed, knowing the significance of the name. "Could it be him Robin?"

Robin shook his head, "From what Regina has told me of Snow White and her prince I wouldn't put it past them to use the boy to ensure Regina goes with them peacefully," he whispered. "Thank the Gods she's not here." And for the first time he was grateful she had yet to return to camp.

"Any word from Mulan?" John asked and Robin shook his head as they approached the meadow, seeing the group already there with Will and Tuck. The men had now revealed their faces and their weapons were no longer drawn as they shared careful small talk with the visitors.

"Welcome to Sherwood," Robin said smiling broadly even as it killed him. His sure eyes swept over the men and women before him, his eyes falling to the older gentleman leaning on a cane as recognition flickered across his face. "Dark One," he calmly nodded at him as Will, John and Tuck suddenly took an offensive stance and Emma sighed.

"Everyone calm down!" David spoke up with his hands raised. "Rumplestiltskin agreed to come here and help us to find the Evil Queen. He has also given his word that he will not hurt anyone in the process. We were made aware that the Queen of Hearts was in the Enchanted Forest and we thought it prudent to engage his assistance in our task." David took a deep breath as he finished his little speech.

"How can you be sure he won't hurt anyone?" John asked, not having lowered his bow.

"He made a deal," Neal spoke up, "with me."

"A deal?" Robin repeated with both eyebrows raised.

"I don't break deals," Rumple offered, his voice steely.

"Right – good enough for me," Robin gave a small smirk. He was in no way comfortable being this close to the Dark One but did not want to create a divide between the Merry Men and the people from Storybrooke. He needed to prove he was to be trusted to learn of Snow White's true motives for being in the Enchanted Forest. "I am Robin Hood, how may I be of service?"

"We were told you have the Evil Queen," Emma stated simply, her hands in her pockets. "That she is in your custody?" Robin flicked his eyes to Will for a moment. John had told him what Will had said and Robin was impressed that the man had thought so quickly.

"It is unusual for people to be searching out the Evil Queen," he began, purposely evading her question. "Why is it that you would come so far to seek her out?"

Snow stepped forward. "The Evil Queen is wanted for crimes against her people," she stated matter of fact. "She cast a terrible curse that was broken last year. She separated us from our families for twenty eight years, not to mention her offenses here in the Enchanted Forest before she cast the Dark Curse. She needs to return to the Land Without Magic and be made to pay for her crimes."

"I can assure you the Queen is being held to account right here in the Enchanted Forest," Robin gave a small smile that Snow noticed didn't quite reach his eyes. "The people here are well aware of the Dark Curse, your Majesty. We suffered its effects just as we suffered under her reign. We were frozen during the curse and have just as much of a right to seek justice as the people in your land."

"That may be so but as the True Queen of the Enchanted Forest surely Snow has authority here?" Charming took a step forward while Will gave a short scoff. Seeing everyone's eyes on him Will raised his hands palms out in apology.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a small nod to Robin, "but we 'av an Evil Queen and a False Queen and now you're saying we 'av a _True_ Queen… think we got enough queens around 'ere, thanks all the same."

David opened his mouth to speak but Robin cut him off, "my friend has a point. Besides, one can hardly lay claim to a throne that no longer exists and you have given no indication of a desire to return here permanently and rule." Snow reluctantly conceded his point with a small quirk of her head.

"I just want to see her – please!" Henry stepped forward from where he had stood between Neal and Emma. "She is my Mom."

"Henry!" Emma scolded and moved to step in front of him as Gold also took a protective stance which Robin could not help but notice.

Raising his hand in surrender Robin placated, "we have no interest in harming a child for the crimes of his mother." He turned to Henry. "The Evil Queen is your mother?" Henry nodded, "and yet you are helping these people to take your mother back to be tried for her crimes." Henry dropped his gaze, more than a little uncomfortable in the lie they had all agreed to tell.

"At least I'll be able to see her if she comes home…" he whispered and Robin's heart swelled with the knowledge that the boy wasn't entirely working against Regina. He gave Henry what he hoped was an encouraging smile as he quickly tried to think. He had no idea where Regina was and yet he also did not want to lose contact with her son before she had a chance to see him. Robin was also concerned about the boy wondering around Sherwood with the False Queen's Guard still searching for the Merry Men's Camp.

"I can arrange for you to see your mother Henry," Robin nodded and Henry smiled through watery eyes. "It might take some time for her to be brought to our camp but it will be arranged. Until she comes you can be our guest." He turned more to address Snow and Emma. "I'm afraid the location of our camp is a well-kept secret. We would be comfortable escorting the boy there –"

"Not alone," Emma said firmly crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't care if you're some hero who robbed the rich to give to the poor, I don't know you."

"Of course," Robin gave a short nod. "I was not about to suggest otherwise. The boy may come with an escort. I can send some provisions down for those who remain here."

"Not necessary Dearie," Gold smirked as with a wave of his hand several tents appeared in the meadow.

"The False Queen patrols through these woods. She is also able to sense magic, it may be prudent to refrain – "

"I'm well aware," Rumple interrupted. "I've already taken precautions." He gave a nod before disappearing into one of the larger tents.

Robin quirked his brow at Rumple's words, that man was nothing if not prepared. "If you would be so kind as to use these to cover your eyes," he said, turning to Henry and Emma as he handed over a blindfold. "This way," he said guiding Henry's shoulder as Will did the same to Emma.

* * *

Regina and Mulan had largely made the journey in silence, a fact for which Regina was grateful. But as they neared the Merry Men's camp Mulan began to speak.

"I tried to call you – with the mirror," her voice was stiff but her question clear. "I had thought something may have lead you to disappear once more."

Regina grit her teeth as they trekked uphill towards the camp. The boughs and branches overhead all but blocked the sun making her long for sleep.

"I had no intention of disappearing," she murmured. "I didn't hear the mirror," Regina looked over to Mulan catching her eye briefly. "The giants have their own magic. It may be that the mirror could not work up there."

Mulan gave a short nod before losing the battle in biting her tongue. She was not one to invade another's personal business lightly but nor was she blind and she was sure Regina needed a friend right now.

"What kept you from returning from the harvest Regina?" her tone brooked no argument.

Regina stopped walking and turned to face Mulan who mirrored her actions. Taking a deep breath Regina turned her gaze to the forest as she began to speak. "The journey took more out of me than I anticipated. I was exhausted when I arrived at Anton's castle, completely unable to assist with the harvest."

"Did the giant refuse you a bean?" Mulan frowned at the thought of Regina unwell and up there all alone at the mercy of the giant.

"What?" Regina brought her eyes back to her friend in surprise. "No, I have the bean, Anton even gave me a small number of seeds so that we may start our own crop," Mulan's eyes widened at this news. A crop of magic beans would be an enormous asset for their people. "Anton looked after me," Regina continued, her voice turning soft. "He made me rest. I've been unwell for a while and – well Anton was able to tell me what was making me so ill." Regina's voice trailed off and Mulan narrowed her eyes in askance. She crossed her arms over her chest, unwilling to continue their journey until she knew what was wrong with her friend.

"Robin doesn't know," Regina began, "I need to tell him myself, when I'm ready," the request for Mulan to maintain her confidence was clear in Regina's tone and Mulan gave a quick nod. "I'm pregnant." Regina breathed and Mulan's brow furrowed for a moment before she took in the brightness in Regina's eyes and the small smile that could not be contained. Moving towards Regina, Mulan pulled her into a warm embrace, with a soft _congratulations_ whispered into her neck.

* * *

They had barely made it into camp when a female warrior Henry immediately recognised as Mulan rushed toward Robin, calling his name in a firm yet calm manner. She glanced quickly at Henry and Emma before ignoring them to pull the Leader of the Merry Men away with hushed words. Emma saw a mixture of anger and relief flood over Robin's face and couldn't help but be curious as to just what the woman had revealed. Emma watched as the young warrior retreated to a large tent in the middle of the camp as Robin guided her and Henry towards a smaller, open canopy nearby.

"Where's my mom?" Henry's impatience was clear as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He was so _close_. The closest he'd been in a year and he could almost _feel_ his mom around him.

"I will a take you to her right away," Robin gave a tight smile, his voice strained. He was clearly distracted by whatever news had met him when he arrived. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the warrior woman had brought news of Regina causing some problems in prison. She couldn't imagine her former nemesis being a 'model' prisoner.

"I thought you said it would take time for her to be brought here?" Emma's distrust was clear on her face as she studied the Prince of Thieves, looking for the lie.

"She arrived without my prior knowledge," Robin explained looking tense but Emma could sense no lie. "I have just been informed."

"Is that usual? Moving her around like that?" Emma seemed almost concerned and Robin furrowed his brow, puzzled. Why would the Saviour be worried about how the Evil Queen was treated?

"Actually, no, but with the False Queen's presence here increasing by the day, I'm sure there was good reason," his eyes turned angry as he finished his sentence and Emma thought it best not to press any further.

"Well, lead the way," Emma moved to leave the canopy but Robin's voice called her back.

"I can take Henry, but I'm sorry Emma you will need to wait here. My men inform me you have magic and we can't risk an escape."

"No way," she began and Robin gave a small quirk of his lips.

"Then we have a problem." He crossed his arms over his chest, his stance clearly showing Emma that this was a deal breaker.

"Emma, I'll be fine," Henry whined. "I need to see my mom, _please!_ You know if you don't let me go with him I'll just run away, I'll find a way to see her. You know I will."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't like this Henry. This was not the plan. We need to stick together."

Henry chuckled, knowing he had won. "None of this was the plan, mom." He smirked and she couldn't help but smile when he called her mom. It had happened so rarely the last year.

She turned back to Robin, her gaze turning harsher, "if anything happens to him, if he gets so much as a splinter I'll let Gold off his leash," she threatened. Robin easily nodded, giving assurances no harm would come to the boy.

Henry's heart hammered in his chest as he followed Robin towards a larger more permanent looking structure in the centre of the camp. It looked to be a large canopy stretched over huge boulders which served as walls for the structure, with wooden walls and doors complimenting the boulders. It was circular and rather large for a gaol _or did they call it a dungeon?_ He thought and he couldn't help but wonder how many people the Merry Men imprisoned if they needed somewhere _this_ large to house them all. He had never thought of the Merry Men as the 'imprisoning' type.

Robin opened the door and ushered Henry inside with little explanation as he hurriedly closed the door behind him and Henry furrowed his brow at what he saw. There was no cage in sight and he couldn't see his mother anywhere, just a few men leaning against a table. From there urgent murmurings they seemed to be arguing over something spread out in the middle, a drawing or map of some kind.

Robin cleared his throat as he took a few steps forward, his demeanour changing as he locked his jaw and straightened his spine. Henry instinctively stepped backwards until his back pressed into the wall, hoping he could blend into it. He had seen his mother take a similar stance when she was Mayor and it was always _right before_ she ripped into someone over something. While Henry wasn't sure what these Merry Men had done he didn't really want to hear the tongue-lashing they were going to get from their leader.

"Three days," Robin's voice was tight and cold and Henry flinched as one of the 'Merry Men' stood straighter and when they glanced over their shoulder at Robin, a long black braid fell over their shoulder. Henry let out a small gasp as he recognised his mother. She looked so different he almost couldn't believe it. She was dressed like one of the Merry Men only her leather pants were black and her tunic a dark grey, rather than the green and brown of the Merry Men. She had dark charcoal around her eyes, more than he had ever seen her wear in Storybrooke and her hair was longer than he had ever seen it though he guessed they didn't really have hairdressers in the Enchanted Forest. She looked almost like the Evil Queen except her lips weren't red and her expression was more his mom than the murderous glare of the Evil Queen he had seen in his book.

"Thief," her greeting was almost cold and Robin's chest burned with rage as she turned to face him but made no move to approach him, instead leaning slightly against the table behind her. She had felt it when he walked into the tent they used when discussing strategies and plans to defeat her mother or defend the camp and neighbouring villages. She had come to think of it almost like her office back in Storybrooke though without the fine furnishings she loved.

It had taken all of her strength to act as though he wasn't there, to not turn and run to him, bury her face into his neck, to feel his arms around her and let him quell all her fears. But she would not, _could not_ put on such a show of weakness in front of Mulan, Alan and the younger Merry Men. Besides, even after a week with Anton where she regrouped and built up her strength for her journey home she still had no idea how to tell him she was carrying his baby.

"Three. Days!" he repeated taking another step forward. "We agreed you had three days."

"The mission took longer," she began, "and was far more successful for the extra time." Robin could see she was telling the truth and yet he saw there was more to it when her eyes flicked away unable to hold his gaze. It was strange to see her like this. Nothing intimidated his Regina.

"Then you _Come. Back. Here!_ " Robin took a step towards her to punctuate each word. "You do not go off alone, not when –" Regina turned fiery eyes to Robin as all uncertainty left her.

"Careful Thief, it almost sounds like you're telling me what to do," her voice was low but deadly.

"You're damn right I'm telling you what to do!" Regina was on Robin in a flash, clearly having used magic to give her the element of surprise she needed to have his back against one of the cold stone walls. Henry's heart leapt into his throat wondering if he was going to witness his mother rip out the heart of the Prince of Thieves like he had seen her do in his story book time and time again, if she would crush it to dust in front of him. He looked over to the other Merry Men and his brow furrowed in confusion when he realised they were paying Robin and Regina no mind. Perhaps his mother had frozen them in place? He turned back to see his mother with both hands on Robin's chest, her hands gripping tightly at this tunic as she slowly shook her head, taking deep breaths. Robin's hands moved from her biceps down her back to grip at her hips and Henry's head tilted in confusion. It was almost as if… his eyes widened in realisation as Robin's head dropped down, kissing Regina with a hunger that Henry had only see in movies. His cheeks burned as he turned away, looking back to the table of Merry Men and seeing one of them glace over at their leader and roll his eyes.

Regina gripped Robin's shirt in her fists as she pulled him to her, releasing all her frustration and anger into the kiss. She had _missed_ him and she was terrified that he was going to be taken from her soon.

Robin could sense Regina's need to dominate and while he would usually use his practiced tactics to calm her with a soft trail of his hands down her back or a strategically timed suck to her bottom lip this time he let his own anger meet Regina's. He ran one hand up her back from where it gripped her hip to tangle into her hair. Tugging at her braid to better angle her face up to him, he swept his tongue into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip wanting her to feel the absolute terror that had gripped his heart while she had been gone.

Regina pulled away breathless, Robin's forehead dropping to rest against hers.

"Don't tell me what to do," she murmured.

"Don't ever disappear like that again," Robin replied and she could see in his eyes just how frightened he had been. She gave a curt nod and Robin took that as the apology she would never voice. "I thought I'd lost you," he pulled her back to him, kissing her again. More gently this time, as relief flooded through him. He pulled her into his arms, all thoughts of the visitors from the Land Without Magic gone as soon as he had set eyes on her. She moved further into him, trying to convey with her kiss what she couldn't with words. She needed to talk to him, to tell him what she had learned but she was terrified.

"Mom?" at the sound of a voice she knew almost better than her own she froze against Robin. He stiffened under her briefly before relaxing again with a whispered _surprise_ against her lips. He gave her a small smile as she pulled back from him, her brown eyes wide with surprise and a hint of fear. Regina looked into Robin's eyes, scared to turn around in case her ears had been playing tricks on her. Robin gave her a comforting squeeze as his hands wrapped around her in a loose embrace and he turned her to face her son.

"Henry?" she breathed as Robin moved her forward step after nervous step. Henry gave a small nod and she wanted to run to him and pull him to her, to never let him go. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she took two steps forward, her arms reaching out when the harsh words he had spoken to her the last time they had been together had her freezing in her spot. She pulled back still three feet ( _too far!_ ) away from him and merely smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes. She gave a soft sniff as she took him in, her gaze moving from the top of his head down to his feet before back up to his eyes. "You've grown so much," her voice broke with longing to touch him, hold him. "What are you doing here?"

Henry had never seen his mom smile like that. It was like he had handed her the moon and he just wanted to hold onto that moment. He had missed her so much! He wanted to feel her arms around him and hear her tell him everything would be alright but he wasn't sure she would forgive him for all the things he had said and everything he had done. He went to open his mouth to explain when Robin moved to stand slightly between them and Henry cocked his head, mindful of the almost protective way Robin stood with his mother.

"Henry came with Snow, the Prince, the Saviour and the Dark One. They have asked for you to be returned to Storybrooke to face trial for your crimes," Regina raised a brow at Robin, the silent communication asking him how he obtained that information. "Will found them in the wood, told them you were in our _custody_." Robin could have laughed at the tale Will had told but the heartbreak that that fell over Regina's face at the realisation that her son was here only to manipulate her into returning to Storybrooke without a fight broke him.

"I see," her tone was defeated as her gaze returned to Henry. While she never really believed that she could have a relationship with her son again, she had kept a small seed of hope alive in her heart and that seed now turned to dust. The devastation in her eyes at his betrayal broke the boy. All fear of rejection was gone in his desire to reassure her of his love and he rushed towards her hugging her fiercely.

"No! Mom!" he sobbed against her and all trepidation left her as she instinctively brought her arms around him to calm him. She ran her hands over his back soothingly as she turned her confused gaze to Robin. Robin shook his head equally perplexed by the boys' behaviour and Regina dropped to her knees so she was better able to comfort her son.

"Henry," she murmured, "Henry what is it?"

"Ts' not that – lie – come with us - home" his sobs were so uncontrollable that neither Robin nor Regina could make sense of his words.

"It's ok Henry. We'll sort it out, it will all be ok," she whispered into his ear as she ran her hands up into his hair. "I've missed you so much," she continued. Hoping that telling him how she felt was the right thing to do. It had been so long since she had held him like this, longer even than she had been in the Enchanted Forest. "I've been trying so hard to make you proud of me," she gave a small smile thinking of the last year. "I'm working with the Merry Men and we're so close to stopping the False Queen," her tactic seemed to be working as Henry's sobs calmed enough that he could hear her. "I've met a giant who lives at the top of a great big beanstalk and he has been helping us – helping me - find a way to get home to Storybrooke, to get back to you." Her voice broke as she instinctively hugged him closer, breathing him in.

Robin moved back to give them some space but stayed within earshot in case she needed him.

Henry sniffed and pulled away just enough that he could see her face. "Really?" he whispered and at her nod he smiled.

"What has you so upset?" her voice was soft and gentle and it reminded Henry of all the times she had asked him that when he was little. His eyes watered again at the memory and just how much he had missed her.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"You have?" Regina's voice broke and the happy surprise in her eyes twisted the knife that had been lodged in Henry's heart since Emma had come back to Storybrooke without his mother even deeper. She should not be surprised that he missed her and loved her. Oblivious to the conflicting thoughts in his mind, Regina hugged him to her and Henry had never felt more relieved that she was there. "I've missed you too Henry."

After a long moment of comfortable silence Henry began to speak. "Mom – we're not bringing you home to go on trial." Henry began.

"It's ok Henry. I know I've done terrible things. If that's what Snow and Charming have decided then –"

"But it's not," Henry pulled back so she could see the truth in his eyes. "That's just a story Grandma and Grandpa made up. We didn't know if the people here would want to let you go. When the Merry Men said you were in custody we just thought they wouldn't let you come home with us if they thought you would be let free. You can come home. People aren't mad at you anymore. I'm not mad at you. Please, just come home! I promise nothing bad will happen to you!"

Regina gave a small smile as she pulled him back into her embrace she thought over what he had said.

It would be so simple to throw the bean she kept in her pocket on the ground and jump through a portal with Henry. There was a time when that was all she wanted. But she was not that person anymore. Her mother was still fighting with everything she had to rule the Enchanted Forest, hurting people all over the land and Regina could not abandon them now. Not when they were so close to finding a way to defeat her. And now she had another child to think of… she had Robin and Roland and the Merry Men… Pressing a soft kiss to Henry's hair she whispered, "it's not that simple Henry."

 **AN lots in that chapter! Hopefully the flow was right as I know we've jumped a bit through time. The scene where Robin and Regina are reunited was the one that inspired this fic so I hope you liked it! I'm in two minds about how to deal with Cora… Can she be redeemed in this story or is she too determined to rule the Enchanted Forest with her dark magic?**


End file.
